


Kingdom Hearts : Atlantic AU

by SeliaHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akurokushi(minor), Beauty - Freeform, Kingdoms and Prince, Kisses and brief mentions of love making, Laisa(minor), M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, One more time please, Romance, Roxas/Sora/Vanitas(family), SeliaHearts, Some scenes r inspired by animes shows and musicals(the songs), Sora is a pirate, Soriku(minor), Terra believes you, Terraqua(minor), Vanitas is a merman, Ventus is annoyed, conflicted relationships, everybody just wants to be safe, forces relationships, love you, past trauma, protective relationships, read the tags if you don’t want to be disappointed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliaHearts/pseuds/SeliaHearts
Summary: What happens when the prince’s attendant is assigned to an out sea quest with pirates?“What are you?” Ventus stayed in his small boat as he reached forward towards the edge. The creature before him was nothing he’s ever seen before.He had been saved from freezing to death in this icicles cave. But he didn’t save himself. Surely, this wasn’t some sort of illusion.The creature gasped as it hid behind a rock, still keeping its gaze on Ventus. If Ventus looked closer, he could see its red sparkling scales in the dark icy water.“Don’t be afraid, you saved me. I’m forever grateful” he lowered his head, not knowing if the creature understood him or not. But it seem to be moving closer.Those golden eyes were mesmerising, almost hypnotising. Then he realised, ‘a siren!’ He fell back which caused the creasure to swim back behind the rock earlier. Ventus could hear the small whimper it made.“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that... um... Uhm... please come back?!” He panicked





	1. How’s life for an attendant?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on some Venvan fanart I found on Tumblr... like just type in Venvan and you’ll find it.  
> Yeah, I noticed that there no Mermaid Venvan AU so imma do it anyways  
> Hope yall enjoy
> 
> Btw.....
> 
> Vanitas is a merman and Ventus is the prince’s attandant.
> 
> Sora’s a pirate who used to be a merman.  
> That’s for another story but he’s related to Vanitas in a way

Chapter 1: How’s life for an attendant 

Xehanort (in his younger version) has yet to become the king of this land yet he has yet to find a bride to claim the throne. As if being a Keyblade Master was not enough for Counsel 13 to give him his rights.  
He sat on this current throne with his train of thoughts. ‘What to do? What to do?’

It wasn’t like there was nothing to do for the to-be next king. Even as the current prince of Neverwas, there was plenty responsibilities that he currently uphold. One of the three reasons Neverwas had become the most wealthy country amongst the seas was because he had created stability with other rations.

The balance that Xehanort had uphold between Light and Dark countries had a gasped many leaders. However how they hadn’t coronated him as the official king of Neverwas had remain a mystery to the public.

A knock was heard at the throne room. “Enter”. His two personal guards opened the overly sized door, revealing his loyal attendant, Ventus.

His hand was in a fist and he used it to support his head as he sat back down in a bored manner. “Is there something the matter, Ven?” He asked as his attention approached him. He was carrying a well decorated letter. ‘Must be another meeting with the counsel’ he thought.

“If it’s a letter to me, can you read it out laud?” He asked boredly, glaring at the nearby pole in the room and looked out the window. ‘What a sunny day for a walk’.

“Yes, you’re highness” he said and cleared his throat. “The grand Counsel 13 had requested the heir to the throne of Neverwas, to attend the final meeting of the claiming of countries. Your attendance is required to complete and divide the rights of your country and discussion of the laws that would need to be reinforced.” He stopped and looked at the prince. ‘What did i tell you. Well now it’s personal’. 

Ventus started, “You know they wouldn’t have threatened you like that if you’d have come to the last one.” “ They wouldn’t have listened to me anyways and just bend the rules themselves”. “At least we would’ve been given a warning to the change of rules”. He sighed, both of them.

Of course his ‘attendant’ would scold him like that. A few of his men were arrested because they somehow broke a new rule.

‘Now how do i figure out how to bust Braig and Laurium out of Counsel Jail.’ Yes, there was an international jail. No mere amount of gold and munny would cut it to get his best guards out of that prison.  
‘At least it didn’t effect the country’s reputation. Ugh! Lesson learned’  
He heard his attendant sigh. “Would you please bring this manner of problem to the meeting? It would be best to help them out as soon as possible”

“Hmm.” Was it worth is two best guards, one of them wasn’t so loyal but then again *sigh* Braig

Meanwhile~

“Since when do you need authorities to drink?!” Braig lashed out between bars. Laurium leaned against the wall glaring at his partner. “I told you something seemed odd when Arlene never came but no, you still insisted for a shot” he stood there arms crossed. “I didn’t even have a glass, how am i even here?”.

“Because you were with me, punk” he glared back. Then they heard clinching sounds coming their way. “Skuld!” They both yelled in union. 

“I’m not deaf you two!” The long hair raven said, covering her ears. “What are you two doing here in the first place? Here of all places.”

“Oh! Well sorry we weren’t all assigned to an international prison”. Braig lashed sarcastically. Laurium just rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, Skuld. How are you?” He said trying to not put her mood on the edge, that was the least he needed. 

“You should be asking yourselves that. You Mister know exactly why you’re here. You know very well how underage you are” she glared at him before he could say ‘I wasn’t even drinking! I’ve been falsely accused’  
“And you! Weren’t you informed by your King-“. “ We don’t have a King” “yet” “about some of the new rules about traveling, especially for guards like us”

This caught them off guard. Laurium turn to her questioningly, “What do you mean, ‘guards like us’”. she sighed, “we’re considered outsiders or trespassers without a kings’ authority. Braig looked down, stating at the cold prison floor, blankly, then raised up to look at the ceiling.

“Xehanoooooooort!”

Xehanort felt a cold grizzling feeling down his spine. ‘Well I’m sure they’re alright’.

“Well I’m sure they’re alright.” He reassured him, with a light smile.  
“There’s also another letter. It’s about the request you sent weeks ago, they finally answered .” He ended with a sigh.  
“Well... did they accept the request?”  
“Oh, yes they did but may I question your choice of help?”  
“Should I question your questioning ?, What’s wrong with it?” He asked sarcastically, looking deeply with young golden eyes into younger light azure eyes, as he leaned forward from his throne.  
Ventus leaned backwards, a little sweat dropped out of nervousness. Though, his grin on his face stayed.

“Well, I should be concerned since you decided to hire and pay pirates-“  
“Mercenaries” He corrected  
“mercenaries, for this very important quest” he got closer to the prince until they were just in arms’ reached. He stood beside the throne. “A quest that you appointed me to observe”. His eyes were in a dull and sarcastic state, not really looking at the prince as he sunk in his throne.

“Well, it’s not like you can’t handle a few, what do you call, ‘pirates’” the prince smirked. His attendant huffed a sigh. ‘There’s no getting out of this one, probably gonna get an earful from him when he gets back’ given the man’s mood 

“You’ll do fine, Ven. That’s why I assigned you to be eyes and ears for this journey. Report and tell me ‘everything’ that happens.”

Later~

‘That’s how I ended up here, waiting for a ship’ Ventus sighed as he sat on barrels near the harbours. His one bag luggage next to him were probably almost getting completely wet by the waves.

Then he felt a pat on his shoulder, looked back and saw Terra and Isa behind him. They were coming along too he supposed. It was fine, he trusted them enough. He thought back about his conversation with the prince.

Flashback

“And are you sending me alone?” He asked onwardly.  
Xehanort only glanced at his halfway as he was glaring at the Counsel 13’s letter.  
“Oh that reminds me, Terra and Isa”  
Both guards were taken by surprise, as they stood up straight. “Yes, your highness?”  
“You two will accompany Ven on his journey with the Mercenaries, make sure they don’t drown him or whatever Ven is paranoid about that”.  
Ventus stood up straight as he stared annoyingly at his beloved highness  
‘So he was sending me alone’

Flashback ends

“Huuuuh...” he sighed, ‘I don’t get paid enough to deal with this.’ 

“You still mad at him for earlier?” Terra asked out of the blues. He man was well built for a guard, same to say for Isa. Though he did question their focus.  
Who knows, next thing he knows he’s already walking the plank. Hopefully these ‘pirates’ weren’t so savage. They do have a connection with Prince Xehanort, the thought actually made Ventus coughed his breath out. Oh that’s right, he just might be walking into deep shit.

‘Right, I don’t get paid enough for this.’  
“Well, the prince is sort of famous for his last minute planning” Isa stated, arms crossed.  
“Why does he need that pearl anyways?” Terra asked. That was a good question, it’s not like the country’s suffering from poverty. Quite the opposite actually. Everyone was really quite well lived and lively.

Ventus huffed, of course they didn’t know. They were assigned in the last minute with no absolute information whatsoever. All they had to do was make sure Ventus didn’t die on this journey. 

Not that he was weak or anything. The lad would be considered the closest guard to the heir of the throne. His right hand man. Or what the prince calls him ‘his wingman’.

“The pearl has the ability to test the love between two lovers. If it glows, it indicates that the love is true and sincere. The prince will have to find a bride to rightfully claim the throne. That’s one of the Counsel 13’s conditions.” They stared at him in awed, whether they understood him or not didn’t matter.

“Since he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with an insincere wrench. He at least has the decency to fine a proper queen.” He huffed, guess that should be enough information they can absorb.

“He has you though, and he pulls of a decent queen on his own(that damned manipulative multitasking prince)” Terra and Isa bluntly said. Ventus chocked(for the second time) but before he could strike back, a ship, a big ship was heading their way.

“Guess our rides’ already here” Isa stated  
“We’ll get back to this” Ventus glared.  
“Sure we will” Terra snickered

“On board our ship lassies, you three the prince attendances?”

They nodded in sync as they stared at the man. Apparently they couldn’t get a good look at him as their sight was blinded by the sun. However, the voice that called out to them sounded very young.

They have yet to start their adventure and they have no idea what had been instored for them


	2. Meeting the Pirates?(Mercenaries?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven meets the crew of awfully young pirates(Mercenaries) and found something very odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m trying to build the mood and relationships that Ven and the guards will have with the pirates.
> 
> It’s very settling that they can’t stop a fated meeting. I’m sure Sora knows why.
> 
> I have no clue how to use this web btw...

This was very unexpected for Ven. It’s not everyday you go on board a humongous ship and meet the crew do you?

”First time on board a ship, mate?” A voice said from behind as he was gazing over the seas. It had been hours since they boarded the ship. 

He turned to be greeted by a kinda smirky smile of the ship’s captain, Sora.

”No.” For a pirate, this guy gave a sorta Welcoming Aura that he’d never thought a pirate would have. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve sailed on a big ship.”

He returned the smile and was replied with a slight blush from the young Captain. “Nah... Old Highwind isn’t all that of an attention wrench is she” he was talking about his ship, though it may seem she was older than him. They had been through a lot together.

“So Sora, do you know of the quest that we’ve been sent on? The pearl?” Of course he would question this pirate mercenary, what would he do if he came back empty handed. ‘Though I doubt Xehanort would have a backup plan now does he?’. 

“The pearl of hearts. I remember as a lad, they used to tell stories and legends of said treasure. Lovely tale, if the pearl glows when you’re with your true love. Then it is meant to be. Just like that Paopu legend.” He said, he seemed like a child eager about fancy children’s story. Now Ventus was questioning how he managed his crew.

“Paopu legend?” Now Ventus may know little about children folktales but this sounded intriguing. “You mean the Paopu fruit? What’s so special?”

“That’s right, that’s right!” Definitely an eager child. “The paoupu legend is when you share a paopu with someone. Your fates become intertwined and you’ll forever remain apart of each others lives no matter what.” This actually caught the Attendant’s attention. Ventus never thought about being apart of someone’s life before.

He had always have to take care of the prince but.. “So basically what you’re saying is that if you share the fruit with someone annoying, you can never make them go away”

Sora stared at him with a light grin. “Pretty much”

The waves were beating at each other and they felt the ship rock unstably. Their conversation ended as Sora had gone to check on the problem.

Ventus sighed, ‘well then might as well meet the rest of the crew’. He walked to get to the inner parts the ship. The sky was turning dark. A strom might be coming.

When he reached for the door knob, before he could get in. A dog and a duck went in before him.

‘Guess the Captain’s an animal lover, was that a mouse on that dog?’ He thought before going inside.

The place was pretty neat. Isa and Terra were talking to some guys. One of them had eye catching wild red hair. The other was shorter. “Ah! This is the Ventus I was talking about” Terra waved at him to come closer.

“Now, talking about me behind my back aye huh Terra?” The smirk on his face ment no harm but it got a few chuckles from said man. “No it’s just that you and Roxas looked so much alike” he gestured to the shorter boy, who had held the red head around his waist. Apparently growling at him?

“Oh come on Rox, don’t be shy” shyness was it? The red head turned to him and held out his hand to shake. Only making the young one growl at him more. “Names Lea and this is Roxas. He’ll get used to new people, just give him time” he reassured him.

That apparently will take awhile.

Suddenly a young girl came and tackled Lea from the crook of his neck making all three of them fall into a tangle of limbs. “Axeeeeel!!!” She squeaked as she hugged both of them. 

“Xion!” Roxas finally voiced, trying to untangle himself. All three of them chuckled a bit before Roxas stood infront of Ven

He held out his had. ‘Well I’ll be, he does look a bit like me... but younger’. Their shade of azure eyes were also different. He had Sora’s shade of blue.

“Roxas, Welcome aboard Highwind. Tic me off and you’ll swim with sharks.” He was nice wasn’t he. Ventus’s eyes twitch but he steadily took the youngsters hand before the latter applied a forceful pressure.

A voice from above called. “Leaaa!!”. “And duty calls, see ya later, Ven, Terra and-“ before he could finish Isa cut in. “I’ll accompany ya” which earned a laud growl from Roxas who hung himself protectively around Lea’s waist as Xion gave a questioning look. “Alright then let’s go. Ven, you and Terra can continue exploring Highwind. Maybe ask anybody where your rooms are, while you’re at it” he left them with that.

“That’s weird Isa never offers anything to anyone “ Ventus stated as he gestured toward the ceiling above them. Terra gave him a funny look. Occasionally, him and Isa were on good terms. He was on good terms with ever body considering his naive actions.

“It seems like our buddy Isa has found an interest in someone” he said as he wraped an arm over Ventus’ shoulders to whisper.

Ventus found that odd. “Who? Lea” As red as a dock warning sign. Not sure what type of warning sign but he’d sure be in for a challenge. (Especially with Roxas, he doesn’t seem to get attached to people that easily)

Their train of thought was stopped as they ran into a blue haired maiden. “Hello there, you must be our crews’ new guests. Welcome to Highwind, make yourselves at home.” She was obviously nice, very nice indeed since Terra seemed to be staring.

Terra, staring at a women. That was new. All this time Ventus thought he wasn’t in to that. ‘Destiny seems to have a twisted way of match making.’

This took the woman in odd as Terra hadn’t said anything but state. “Um.. Sir are you alright?”. 

Terra was snapped back into reality but gained his composure. “Yes, No.. um... you’re just lovely”. His stuttering made the woman chuckle. ‘Cute’ she thought.

“I’m Aqua” she held out her hand. Terra took it and planted a kiss on her hand. She reacted calmly and just smiled. “Terra, at your sevice and this is Ventus”.

“Pleasure to meet you two. Do you know where your rooms are? It’s just right down this hall” she pointed.

“Before I head to our room, mind giving me a bit of a tour” Terra wiggled his brows humorously. Aqua giggled. “Of couse”.

Ventus tried to wiggle out of their conversation. He wanted to explore this vast ship on his own. So he gave Terra a big thumbs up before they left.

‘Goodluck Terra. Sorry I thought you weren’t into women all these years’

He continued his adventure deeper into highwind.

As the walked down the long hallway, he heard a tud in one to the rooms. The door was wide open. And he could hear the conversation in it, only what’s left of it though.

“A storms coming”  
“I’ve been sailing for as long as I can remember, i know, Sora”  
“Then act like it, we need to stop before we hit something”

Sora was talking to a slightly taller silvernette. And they were hugging now. Then Sora noticed Ven and patted the silvernette to release him. 

“Oh, Ven, didn’t see you there” he stopped and gestured the lad to come in. “Needed something, this is Riku btw” the silvernette waved a single hand.

“No, but i sure know what you need.” Sora turned a slight crimson red that would be completely visible if it weren’t for the dirt on his face. “Well then, have you meet the rest of my crew?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Not everyone. Btw, is Roxas-“  
“Oh Roxas is my cousin. He’s older than he looks, just so you know.”  
“Oh and with Lea.”  
“Yeah they’re just really close, if you get what i mean” sora winked.

Ventus may have turned a bit red. He scratched the back of his neck to distract himself.

“So where are we going?” Now was then time to change the subject. Apparently Isa’s gonna haveta do this on his own. He didn’t want to have his head thrown to swim with sharks.

Sora nudged at Riku. He sighed and turned toward the great map pinned on the table. “We’re heading East until we reached a cave.” He turned to look at Sora with his green aquamarine eyes. “But for now since we haven’t gone too far from shore, with this storm coming. We’re going to stop for now. Just for safety.” He walked toward the exit before planting a peck over Sora’s clothed forehead.(he’s not wearing his captains hat)  
“You should go clean up”. Sora then pulled Riku’s ear to whisper something. A small pink shade invaded across his cheeks.

They were left just to two of them. “So, you and the co captain-“.  
“Hey, you walked into my ship. So deal with it!” He chuckled slightly, both of them.

“Not wanting to butt in-“  
“Naah! I love sharing stories. Let’s talk over dinner. Kairi’s probably already setting the tables, I’ll go help her before she nags at me.”

Sora exited before he did. If Ventus thought he was naive, he thought that this ship is more like a family than a merciless pirate crew. Though they are full of surprises. He’ll never know when he’ll be ready.

~~~Over dinner~~~

The storm showed no mercy as the ship rocked in evry direction. Though it seems as the crew was already used to it. They were all inside. Ventus got to meet Kairi and her twin, Namine. 

“Compliments tobthe chef and their slaughtering cooking skills” Terra cheered which made the two fair maidens giggled. Aqua laughed a little at this mans over exaggerated comment.

This set up remind Ventus of the palace but it was just the Prince and him with a few other guards that guarded the room. According to the prince, the feeling of having thing the more the merrier made him feel content. 

However, this was more lively. He wondered how the prince was doing. ‘Lonely probably’.

Sora suddenly tapped on his glass lightly with his fork. To grab everyone’s attention, which worked. “So, in horner of our new guest” Roxas slumped deeper into his seat, playing with Lea’s and Xion’s hands. Mumbling, ‘oh not this again’.

“I’m going to tell you lassies, about a legend that had been overshadowed by lost treasures and missed magic. This legend holds more than heard from the ear. Or meets the eye. Dangerous. But is valued nonetheless.” 

Riku beside him snorted at the last statement. Sora gave a small glare before continuing.

“Have you ever heard of Sirens before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sora whispered into Riku’s ear was probably: “couze i was waiting for you, idiot”. Or something corny like that.
> 
> How was the chapter?  
> I imagine yall can imagine how they’re designed as. Especially Sora. So you could guess the crews design should be similar to that.
> 
> Who knows maybe Ven’s fated partner will show up in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, leave kudos and share please.  
> Comments are helpful too  
> This is my first few times writing, while i wait for the game to release next year.  
> Hope i made ur day


	3. What are Mermaids? What are Sirens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Sora decides to share a little story with his guests. But suddenly the current storm wasn’t so generous that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m trying to be as ative as possible... with school coming along and homework i refuse to do...
> 
> So how’s my writing so far, I’m a super noob at this but i just cant let go of the fact that there’s no Venvan mermaid AU
> 
> Anyways enjoy~

Sora cleared his throat as he fisted his hand infront of his mouth. Nobody was cought by surprise yet. Since half of them already know the story, but that didn’t stop the cheerful captain. Thought the mention of ‘siren’ did intrigue Ventus.

So without much thought, he voice out his mind. “Um.. Sora, aren’t Sirens like mermaids?” Sora looked at him and just gave a small smile. “Well... based on the legends they have their similarities but they’re a bit different” he winked.

“You see, sirens have the ability to sing to allure their victims. Mermaids however can only use their appearance to attract attention.” Sora looked towards his crew and co captain beside him. Though even after he’d told the folk story about ‘The young mermaid and Prince’ and ‘The siren and the sailor’. Roxas suddenly voiced out his opinion.

“But that’s only the local legends” he scoffed as he grabbed his plate and walked into the cabin kitchen. Followed by Xion and Lea. 

“What was that all about?” Ventus asked, feeling odd with Roxas’ behaviour toward a simple folk tale for children.

“Nah.. it’s probably nothing. He’s just sulking because I don’t tell these stories to him often.” Sora gentle took a sip from his light drink. Riku nudged at him as Ventus just stated questioningly.

“ Then why are you suddenly telling it now?” Ventus could only question, and only hope for answers. Though they only came in more riddles to more questions.

“I don’t know. Just felt I had to-“ his words were cut of when the ship rocked violently. Knocking a few forks and spoons off the table.

“We should go check that out,” Sora nodded for Riku to follow him up the deck. Ventus wanted to offer help but was asked to remain calm in the dining.

“Our guests should let themselves be treated. Don’t worry Sora’s got it covered” Kairi reassures them. 

Not wanting to just feel useless, Ventus helped the girls clean up after dinner. But when the ship continued to rock more violently and when they heard groans and screams, Ventus and the whole crew under there went to investigate.

@the deck

“What’s going on?!” Ventus acclaimed as he couldn’t see anything. The storm above the ship was too heavy. And the wind around wasn’t helping either.

Though he did hear clashing, sounds of metel against metal.

To his surprise, Nightmares were attacking the ship. Though they weren’t like any other Nightmares he’d ever seen on land. These looked like marine types.

‘Of course they’d be here.’ The surprises don’t just end there though. From behind, Roxas had changed himself into the battle, wielding ‘two keyblades?’ 

Not just him,Lea and Xion were holding one each in hand. Then he saw Kairi and Aqua too. 

“Is everyone on this ship a Weilder?” He didn’t have to guess what Riku and Sora were fight with. Then Namine waved at him. “Not me” after casting a chain spell to keep the enemies in place. 

“And me” Isa swung his claymore, sending the Nightmares flying off board.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, nudging him encouragingly. It was Terra, Earthshaker in hand. Ventus summoned Wayward wind. “After a few smirks they charged into battle”.

&@fter the battle

“You guys are full of surprises,huh?” Guess I finally found out how they’re connected to The prince. 

All of them jusy looked at him with a mischievous grin plastered on their faces. The sky’s had cleared up and it was already morning.

‘Should I question how day and night works in this world? Unless I want a headache, no’

Sora was on the hem of the deck, trying to maneuver his ship. Ventus went over towards him, Riku wasn’t seen anywhere. ‘Maybe he’s resting?’

“We’re going in the right course. Luckily the storm didn’t lean us to far from the right direction.” Ventus only listened to whatever Sora was talking about. He seems to be very knowledgeable about these things. And he can fight too.

“How long have you’ve been sailing?” He suddenly asked. It was strange, Sora seemed too young to be captain of this ship and have his own crew with that.

Sora only let out a soft laugh. Then stred into the vast ocean before him as he sailed. “Ever since I meet Riku, he’s the one who thought me how to sail a ship.” 

‘But wouldn’t that make Riku the Captain? It was strange but he didn’t ask that question.’

“So how long have you’ve known him?” He could see the faint blush crawling up the captain’s neck. He could admit it was a bit, how would a gentleman say it?, adorable.

“A long time.” He was stared greatly by sky blue eyes. “But!” Sora had one hand on the hem while the other was pointed directly between Ventus’ eyes. “We just recently gotten into this relationship.” He could’ve sworn he heard a soft mumble. “And I thought walking on two feet was hard”. 

“Sora!!!” That was Lea calling. He came to them, out of breath, gasping for air, panting hands on knees. “We have a problem,hiih, haah”.   
“Well what is it?” The captain was rewarded with a sweaty hand on his mouth which he shoved away quickly.

“Would you give me a minute?!” He cought his breath. Then Ventus offered him some water. “ Thanks”

“During the attack, a shadow Nightmare took a great supply of our Pixiedust.”

“Well now Captain,” Kairi had to suddenly appear behinf him almost giving him a mini heartattack. “What will happen when Nightmares suddenly enables flight to their mechanism. It’s bad enough that they exist on land and sea now.” She scoffed.

“Ok, you’ve got a point there. Lea, you said a shadow Nightmare, right?” He nodded . “Then it shouldn’t have gone far, we’ll retrieve our supplies soon.” Sora seemed to be looking around the ocean somewhere. “There!” He pointed towards a rock mountain like structure in the middle of the ocean. “They don’t last long under the sun, so it should have found the nearest place to hide.”

The mountain was covered in ice and it had a crack like cave that itched to be explored.

“So who’s gonna go get back our Pixiedust?” Tye whole crew was pretty fatigued after the last fight. Lea could hardly breathe after the amount of fire he used (do not smoke kids, even lea isn’t comfortable with the smoke his flames produce).

Ventus offered himself, it was only a retrieving mission. He shouldn’t be in to much danger with a small shadow. “I’ll do it, it’s the least I could do for your hospitality.” He really did judge them before he met them. This was a sorta apology in some way.

“You don’t have to do it you know. You’re part of the family now.” Sora gave his signature grin. How warming but he still wanted to do it. So they helped him get on a small boat. And he rowed towards the small crack as Highwind waited for him in a short distance.(don’t want Titanic happening now do we)

@the icy cave in the crack

‘This place is completely covered in ice’. He felt icy shivers down his spine. His fingers were hardly moving as if too cold.

He thought he was hallucinating. He started hearing faint lullabies then they stopped when he went deeper into the watery cave. But he felt himself being watched. But no one was there.

He summed up a faint light from his hands. It wad getting darker as he went deeper. 

SHIIINGING!!!!

He was surprisingly jumped by the shadow nightmares. His limbs were too cold and he was too slow to move. His boat was turned over as he fell into the icy cold water. What he saw next were the shadows being destroyed and him being pulled up to the surface until he could reach and get back onto his boat. He saw the colour of orange-ish red. But the water and cold made him unable to focus.

He was back on his small boat. Opening his eyes, he meet a shoulder of pale skin as he was pushed further into his boat. Next to him was the sack of Pixiedust thatwad stolen.

Before him looked like a person. They had jet black hair, apary of it was tied into a semi long ponytail. Said person jumped back into the water, which surprise Ven when He heard splashing and swimming. 

‘A creature?’

Ventus tried to look closer. This consciousness (though he thinks he’s hallucinating) and sight was fully back.

“What are you?” Ventus stayed in his small boat as he reached forward towards the edge. The creature before him was nothing he’s ever seen before.  
He had been saved from freezing to death in this icicles cave. But he didn’t save himself. Surely, this wasn’t some sort of illusion.

The creature gasped as it hid behind a rock, still keeping its gaze on Ventus. If Ventus looked closer, he could see its red sparkling scales in the dark icy water.

“Don’t be afraid, you saved me. I’m forever grateful” he lowered his head, not knowing if the creature understood him or not. But it seem to be moving closer.

Those golden eyes were mesmerising, almost hypnotising. Then he realised, ‘a siren!’ He fell back which caused the creasure to swim back behind the rock earlier. Ventus could hear the small whimper it made.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that... um... Uhm... please come back?!” He panicked. He never expected to meet a siren. Though was it a siren. He thought they were all female. Then he made a mental face palm. ‘Reproduction, you idiot!’.

Though he was surely surprised to see a half human-like body with a fish tail. Though if he looked closer, those so called scales looked as shiny as a valued ruby as it sparkled over the rocks.

“Look I’m sorry I scared you.” It refused to let go of the rock it was hugging. And since it saved his life he felt a bit guilty for calling the creature a ‘creature’ or an ‘it’. ‘Since he?it?thiscreature? Maybe able to understand me, I should asked for a name’. 

He waited for the right moment. Also steadying his breathing. Then he let out a huff, which caught the other’s attention.

He held out one hand. “My name is Ventus. What’s yours?” He asked, trying really hard not to blow this introduction like he always would make a goof out of himself. ‘Professional! Professional! You’ve worked your whole life on this! Don’t effin blow it.’

To his surprise, the other was already getting closer as it swam underwater and resurfaced infront of the small boat or might say, Ventus’ hand.

He was so close. The other grabbed it and shooked. Right then, the only thing on Ventus’ mind was; ‘absolutely beautiful’. Bearly noticing the other voicing, “Vanitas”.

What’s even more funny is when he bearly noticed himself repeating it, “...Vanitas”.   
Vanitas giggled a little upon hearing his own name. Letting go of the others hand and swimming a bit further.

Ventus was what anybody could say; completely mesmerised.

Though, this creature; Vanitas, somehow reminded him of someone.

“Surprise!!”

 

Small omake with the author:

D : well That took a while   
Ventus : you do this instead of your homework   
Vanitas : and thesis  
D : hey i enjoy what I’m doing  
Sora : now you do  
Riku : Then you get all depressed when no one says anything about ur stories  
D : yeah right jerks. Name one time  
Aqua : *brings out the old save files*  
Kairi : *brought the books that had been half written*  
Namine : *hacks my memories of the old ideas i had but never that the initiative to write down*  
D : ughhhh!!!! Why?!!  
Xehanort : ya know you could have been more productive with ur time  
D : I think this is worth my graduating slip T_T  
Lea : Too help this author find the will to live and continue writing this fic...  
Isa : just give her Kudos dammit  
Lea : she made u alot nicer in the fic  
Terra : also share  
D : This has gone long enough danmit!!( its suppose to be an omake ) byeeiii!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... that was some late night writing   
> I need the characters to give me support . Hope you enjoyed reading this
> 
> Please leave kudos, comment and share  
> Tell me what you think of the story. Like it or not


	4. How fragile is a merfolk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ventus chatch a break with this crew. “Not on my ship you’re not?!” Exclaimed the energetic Captain.
> 
> He’s into a real surprise when he finds out the truth about this ship and her crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving a review. I appreciate it alot.  
> Alright, now I’m just gonna continue off where I left those two with their sweet moment together.  
> Please leave suggestions on where you want or think this story will go.

Ventus was so focused on this magnificent creature before him that all his attention was on him. After being able to touch and hear his voice. His right hand he seemed to be staring into, looked as if a puzzle. They were wet and cold but the touch left a warm feeling somewhere in his body. ‘Oh, Davy Jone’s locker. Crap’ he felt himself heating up.

Only barely paying attention to those small giggles( or snickers ) from the other as he went to swim back behind the same rock, playfully.

This was the problem with having every bit of your focus and attention into one thing; you never noticed to ones sneaking behind you.

SPLASHING! SPLASHING!

“Surprise!” The familiar voice exclaimed as the grin on his features widen. Sora had grabbed and picked up the creature above water. Carrying him above the water surface as he sat on his boat. “What took you so long, Ven?”.

Upon hearing his own name, he snapped back into reality. Also, hearing small whimpers from the other Sora was holding. It(Vanitas) didn’t seem to resist Sora’s small assault. Wraping his arms around his neck for support. The scene itself amazed Ventus. All he could conjure up was,

“Umm... how are-?!” Before he could finish or acclaim. Sora, carrying Vanitas, threw himself into the cold waters. Apparently, swimming together? 

Everything that was going on in Ventus’s mind had all gone into a ‘What?!’ ‘How?!’ And ‘How have I not fainted yet?’

The two of them were laughing together too. And everything (word) that Vanitas said only came up as small whispers and mumbles, maybe even whimpers. That’s all Ventus heard. But Sora seemed to be laughing and understanding? him. Vanitas ended by using his tail to splash Sora, massively.

Vanitas had pointed towards Ventus. Gesturing Sora to look and finally just came up to hug him. “Do you have any idea how much I missed you?!”

‘They know each other, apparently’ Ventus, the prince’s attendant, aged 27, has finally lost it. Who is their right minds would believe him when he tells them a pirate is playing with a mermaid? merman? siren? male siren? ‘Oh that’s right. Xehanort would no doubt believe him’.

“Sorry Ven, just a small reunion with-“

The headache was finally getting to him, “your mer-friend?”.

“Huhu... my cousin.” Thus, here lies Ventus R.I.P , death by mind blown. (If that was a thing; just exaggerating a migraine).

Ventus’ head felt hot. Was it the stress? He rested it at the edge of his boat as Sora started climbing back into his. But even with such a death aching headache. He wished he’d noticed how close Vanitas had gotten towards him. He was again so mesmerised, that he didn’t move. 

He just let the other come near and rested his elbows on the edge, touched Ventus’ face, and gently connected their foreheads( boi u wondered how itching it was to type ‘lips’). Then he heard a soft lullaby.

When it ended, the mer-friend had released him and swam closer to Sora’s boat. The headache he felt was completely gone. And he could think clearly now. He looked toward Vanitas as he swam towards Sora. Even in the dim lighted cave, he could see how pale and glowing his skin was. ‘Soft’ he mentally put, reminding himself of the few touches they shared. Would it be called ‘admiring’ when you stare so much at ruby scales of someone’s ‘tail?’

‘Now when I mentally put it that way, it sounds creepy!’ He cringed at his own thoughts.

Vanitas had pulled one of Sora’s ears down, and whispered. Sora replied with a nod and rowed his boat toward Ventus.

“He tells me that you’re confused, huh mate?” Ventus nodded, figured Sora thought he’d know and could piece together everything. How nailing.   
Sora just smiled softly before reaching out into his pockets. Pulling out some sort of candy or crystal ? Before Ventus could question. They were shoved into his mouth. ‘Salty....but sweet!’.

“Just eat them, saves me the chance to explain everything alone.” He turns to smirk at Vanitas, who was hanging by the edge of Ventus’ boat. “Oh neat, you got back the pixiedust!”. Ventus let out an annoyed groan, so did Vanitas apparently.

When he’d finish, “what was that?!” . It became annoying how much he didn’t know, especially since Sora could stop grinning at him. Splashing sounds were heard before a tail had splashed more water over Sora.

“They’re called sea salt crystals,” that voice, was so similar to Sora but he wasn’t the one talking. His eyes glued onto the creature that had caught his eyes from the beginning. Vanitas continued, arms crossed over his exposed chest as he leaned forward on their boats hem. The faint scales on them were sparkling, or was Ventus just seeing thind. “They’re not that rare. Children see them as sweets”. Those eyes, they matched perfectly with his wet pale skin.

“But once you consume them, they help communicate with mystic beings. (Witches do not count)” and that voice, was as sweet as the lullaby he sang to him.

A moment went by and Sora felt like the two were having a staring competition, before Vanitas ruined it and chuckled lightly. Diving into the waters. Sora clasped his hands together, “Now let’s all get to the ship, the others are waiting. And I’m getting a little bit anxious leaving the hem to Kairi.” With a faint mumble he added, ‘woman sails as if I taught her (which is bad considering even Riku had to teach him throughly).’ That was the last he heard Vanitas chuckled before he splashed more water onto his cousin and began swimming towards the exit.

Ventus and Sora followed until all three of them reached the ship. “Hey Ven, how about you go up first and tell Aqua to get ‘the tank’ or was it ‘kettle’?” Vanitas gave him another playful splash telling him to: “remember the names, damnit!”.  
Ventus sighed in relief and got on board.

Aqua was already there, so it made it easier to tell her. “Huh? But why?...” she went to check on the captains boat and realised. “Ah, i see. Hold on a moment dear.” She, Lea and Namine came back with an aquarium like container, filled with water. 

He heard a bit of the conversation they had. “He’s here already? Should i go wake up Rox?”. “Let’s get him in here before he starts complaining, will ya?”. “It’s been such a long time”

After they’re settled, Ventus called out to Sora that everything was ready. The captain steadily boarded his ship with Vanitas in his arms. ‘They seem to really trust each other’.

Then placed him into the waist height tank. Ventus noticed him shivering a bit. And noticed he had a bit of lightly transparent fins on his upper body. The wind must be making him feel cold.

When everyone was settling down and calling and tending to the others, Ventus went up closer to just be in arms length with Vanitas. He slid out of his coat and offered it. “Here, you looked cold.” 

His eyes widen in surprise, but smiled and took it. Putting it on. “Thanks, Ventus”

He smiled back, gently. “Just Ven is fine”. He then stood up from his crouching position.  
Before he could go, he felt a small tugging on his dress-shirt.  
“Then call me Van and can you stay. They look busy” 

They smile at each other .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma continue this after shopping


	5. How fragile you asked? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas has boarded Highwind. That’s supposed to be a good thing, right. No. Ventus thought wrong. Endangering himself. Yes, that’s pretty much what the creature just put himself through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see I’m not good with summaries. So, I’m sorry if they suck but I’ll try to stay on point. And keep updating.

“Then, call me Van or Vani or whatever.” He tugged down what he could reach of Ventus’ dress-shirt. “Stay here, they look busy.” Those eyes again. So attracting. 

“Umm...” No, he can’t let himself ‘Freeze’ again. “Yeah, sure. If you don’t mind.” ‘You idiot of course he doesn’t mind, he invited you!’ He fought with himself but smiled to keep that part hidden.

Just as he thought about starting a conversation, the captain arrived. “Ah! Ven, since you’re already here, how about we get Vani inside.” “You trying to keep me away from sunlight, dork?”. “I knowyou hate the sun.” “True”

‘What is it with these two again? Oh right, cousins. Wait doest that mean-‘ “come on Ven, Vani isn’t exactly light you know?” That had earned him a slap by the tail on his shoulders. “Sora! Call me heavy again and I swear on Davy Jones’ locker I’ll-“ “I’m sure he went the tank not you,”. Ventus reassured him, which calmed him down. 

He got a look from Sora which meant ‘Thank you’. It’s not everyday you save the captain of the ship from a cranky merman. He almost thought about referring Vanitas as a mermaid, he did look pretty. Who was he fooling, he was absolutely gorgeous. But he way he got mad was pretty cute. Alright now his absolutely sure he’s blushing, hope Vanitas doesn’t notice. “Hey, are you alright?” Oh for the love of-. “Oh, of course I’m alright, w-why wouldn’t I be?”.

“Your face is red. You know if I’m too heavy, you can just let Sora here-“  
“No..nononono, no you’re not heavy, um, um, you’re perfect, i mean-“  
Vanitas chuckled, “Thanks I guess?” He said between chuckling.

Ventus was completely red. He earned snickers from Sora, who just smiled at him mischievously. He had an ‘Ah~ I see what’s going on look’ and wiggled his brows. Ventus really hopes if he knew, he would just shut the hell up. So things don’t get more difficult.

Once they’re entered (Vanitas’) room. Sora was about to exit before he said, “There’ll be a meeting shortly” No that wasn’t the disturbing part, “buy I’ll leave you two alone for now” nothing wrong with that right? “ don’t have too much fun with each other ~”. What is the name of the rustiest, mossy bottom of davy’s bottom is that suppose to mean?! ‘I think Van threw something at him before he left’. The door was shut, they were alone. S.O.S. Ventus was alone again with this beautiful creature, last time that happened(literally a few hour ago, no fear) he froze in place. No, not this time.

This room seemed like any other guest room but it had no bed. In its place was a pool that was sized of a king sized bed. There seemed to bed pillows(probably soaked) in there too. Sighing he took a chair and sat down. Vanitas only seemed to be watching him from as far as he was.

At first it was quite, like the first time. But now Vanitas hung his elbow at the edge of his tank. He broke the silence, “so... you think I’m pretty?” Note to self: you start the conversation next time. For all that you’ve worked for, Ventus do not mess it up.  
He scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, I do.” Yup he said it, he wasn’t lying or anything but the other seemed a bit down somehow. Was it bad that Ventus found him pretty? Ventus did used to have occasions where he’d get offended when someone teasingly called him ‘pretty’ or ‘cute’ (usually the guards, better yet the prince). Was it what Vanitas thought? He panicked, wondering if he should take it back. “Hey, i-“

“It’s only because you’ve never seen our kind before.” Oh, that was the problem. No, he thought. That wasn’t why he found him gorgeous. “If you’ve meet the other, I’m not that perfect.” Vanitas was sitting with his tail bent while he hugged it. “No,” how come he felt so bold now. Was it the insecure response Vanitas was showing? “My state still stands, i thought you were gorgeous the first time I saw you. That can’t and will never change.” He said that as he was holding the other’s hand. It was wet but warm. Was it suppose to be warm? Vanitas was still wearing his coat so maybe that’s it.

At the realisation of his own words, both of them had turn a crimson red, all over. Again Vanitas broke that awkwardness with a chuckle, well since he was holding himself : giggle he supposed. “Your face is as red as Axel’s hair! Haha” Axel? Or right Lea, he should ask about that but he remarked. “Yeah, you too! Haha” 

As they finished laughing at each other. “Have I told you, you resembled one of my baby cousins?” Cousins? “I’ve didn’t see you last time so you must be new but have you met him?” Ventus knew who he was referring to. “Roxas, right?”. The other nodded. Smiling. Ventus found out he was very fond of that smile. It was as cheerful as Sora’s but different somehow. More calm.

“But you’re different from him so I could never mistake you two.” Was that bad? Ventus didn’t know but didn’t question. He tried to think of another question. “Can I ask? If you don’t mind?” He earned a nudge and his face was grabbed from below to look into the other’s. “Go ahead, champ” that was mesmerising somehow.

He swallowed. “Um.. How are you their cousins? Did you used to be... humans?” Vanitas’ eyes blinked a few times. Then his expression softened . Looking into his light azure eyes. Yeah Roxas didn’t have those. He sighed to the side then looked back. “No, it’s quite the other way around.”

‘Wait, wow. That’s a lot to take in. No wonder the crew seemed so relaxed with Van’s appearance. Who else?’ “Who else?” He didn’t mean to blurt out that last part. Well it’s already out. Vanitas hummed softly. Even his humming got to Ventus’ head. “Hmmm...” yup he couldn’t get enough of anything from this creature. “I suppose only three, of what i know” Strange. Did he included himself?

“Right, My cousins; Sora and Roxas. And their friend Axel” he got a surprised look from Ven.  
“Hold up, you mean Lea?”  
“Yeah, I suppose that’s what he goes by now”  
“But he uses fire most of the time.”  
“Yeah probably getting an earful from Rox and Xi as well.”

They continued chatting about how Ventus’ first impression of the crew was. “Partly because most of them are Keyblade wielders and two of them are cousins. Not to mention how long they’ve been together. Sure this ship’s crew are pretty lively.”  
Ven didn’t think he should ask but he couldn’t hold himself. “So if there was a way to become human. Why didn’t you stay too?” This question took Vanitas off guard but he remained in his composure and softly said. 

“There were many reasons but one was because I didn’t have a reason to stay.” What Vanitas had told him; the process wasn’t easy as well. There had been so many resistance for the crew had to face. Either the magic process or political between their two worlds. Now that Ven had thought of it, they were from two different worlds but the thought of Sora and Riku, and Roxas, Axel and Xion. They made it work. Wait! What was he thinking? He barely knew Vanitas and Vanitas barely knew him. This mission is the only reason he’s here, why they’re both here on Highwind. In the end when he looked back into Van’s eyes, he felt calm.

Their chat was cut short when the door open and their meeting began. Everyone was present. Guess the meeting was held here. Terra and Isa were a bit shocked when they saw the merman. And Van just waved.

@nd so the meeting began.

“It’s good to see you again, Vani” Riku came over to shake hands. He complied and accepted it. “Likewise,” he looked at both   
Sora and Riku, “hope you two have been treating each other nicely (especially at night)”. Will the dirty jokes ever end. Not on a pirates’ ship it’s not. Weren’t they’re mercenaries? Ven did not want to repeat that cycle again and just shoved the thought out of his head.

The captain and co captain turn a shade of red at the remark, but remained composure. Yeah, nothing good comes out from an argument with Vanitas. But Riku called him by a nickname, so that just means how long they’ve known each other. Then Roxas came up and clung to Vanitas’ side. Not caring how wet he’ll get. “It’s great to see you again, you jerk.” “You can never get enough of me, brat.” They laughed. 

Everyone seemed to be greeting Vanitas faily well. Isa and Terra seemed comfortable as well (probably always had a belief in mermaids, now they get to see one in the flesh) around Vanitas. They explain how Vanitas was their cousin and that they chose life on land than sea. They didn’t go into the topic throughly and just kept it at that.

“We tell you this because we trust you and the prince told us he’s sent his most trusted people. So you get how seriously secretive this is right?” Namine had directed this question to their guest. Vanitas glanced at Ventus, he looked a bit down. ‘So he’s just a guest,huh?’ But didn’t say it. 

Isa questioned since he noticed something wasn’t right.

“How come we’ve never heard of male merfolk inthe legends?” He was right. There weren’t any folktales about mermen or male sirens before. Only of beautiful half fish women were mentioned. Lea playfully nudged him with an elbow softly.

“That’s because it’s unusual to spot a half naked woman on shores than a half naked man.” Ahh, now he get why there’s so many feminist in the world; it all started when mermaids became a tale.

“That’s one of the reasons.” Sora assured, giving a half smile at them. 

Roxas seemed to not be able to stop growling at Isa every time he interacts with Lea. ‘He’s jealous’ Vanitas thought as he just chuckled at their antics.

Then they finally when down to their main focus; Vanitas. Riku started, “As much as I enjoy our reunion (after such a long time), Vanitas do you have any idea how much danger you’ve put yourself in.” Vanitas only gave up a bare sigh, he had to tolerate with Riku’s scolding. Ven noted that’s just as much as they cared for each other. Riku continued, “we aren’t even gotten any far from civilisation, what would happen if another ship from afar saw you? If they were raider, we’d be targeted and you’d be-“. “I know I can take care of myself, thank you.” “In the ocean, Vani” Sora stated, giving a sympathetic look.

“How are you already here? I thought I just sent you the message and you shouldn’t have gotten it by a week from now.” Aqua asked.  
“We planned on meeting you on the way.”  
Vanitas scoffed and sighed again. “I was on a mission nearby and saw your ship. I didn’t notice how close we were.”  
“Let’s just hope nobody saw us and get on with our mission” Kairi stated. Ending their small disagreement.

They filled Vanitas in about their mission. They needed his help somehow and he undoubtedly agreed to join. Stating that the mission the ocean offered weren’t as exciting.

Little did he or everyone know, how much their fates had been intertwined. Apparently a Paopu fruits power evolves in manny ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thank you so much for the hits and reviews. I really hope yall are enjoying this story as much as i do writing it.
> 
> Please review and leave Kudooosssss


	6. How’s the shores?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i skip the summary? Omg, I spent all night writing and it suddenly logged off. Ughhh... 
> 
> Alright time for me to stop bitching and get to work

Eventually, their meeting had to be cut short seeing as its getting late and generally everyone was tired.

“So you’re saying we go treasure hunting again.” Vanitas pointed out the obvious, flinging his hand around in a bored gesture.

“Didn’t I include that in the letter?” Aqua sorta stalled his bored hand with hers as she set it down at the edge of the tank.

“The only thing I recognised was your sigil, the rest wasn’t even readable when i got it” he sighed.

With that, Sora had clasped his hands together indicating the meeting was over. “I guess that’s all for tonight meeting. Everyone may dismiss.”

Riku was pulled back a little by the brunette. “Hey, can you take the lead?”. Though the silvernette knew exactly what he meant, he wouldn’t let go of a chance to tease him. “Well it has been awhile.” He winked mischievously, Sora got the joke and turned a beet red. “That’s not what I meant, pea brain!”.

“Will you two get a room or get out of mine?” They heard Vanitas complain. And scoffed a bit. Roxas still there with him. 

Ventus noticed before he existed the room. ‘A reunion probably’ he minded his own business. ‘I want to get to know him more’. He didn’t know how though.

“Aren’t you going to your room?” The silvernette was still there, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah... it’s just-“  
“A lot to take in?” He finished  
“No kidding, there’s still so much i-“  
“So you really want to know, curious aren’t we?”

Ventus shrugged back a little. ‘Was Riku getting to him?’ “What about you? Aren’t you tired?” Riku smiled softly at him.

“I’ve got a ship to sail. And besides, I’ve rest enough for one evening.”

“You sure you’re up for sailing,mate?” He took his comment as a joke.

“Hey, I’ve been sailing longer than our dear Captain in there. I can sail with my eyes closed.” He remarked confidently, with his nose up high.

“Then why aren’t you Captain?” Ven wondered if he should take back what he said when Riku paused for a brief moment.

“That’s a tale as old as time. Try ask anyone of the crew. They’ll tell you what you need to know” he scoffed it off with a grin and small chuckle.

“But to cut it short, I wouldn’t even be on this boat if it weren’t for the guy in there”

Then they walked their separate ways after bidding good night.

When Ven had entered his room, he wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t empty. Catching Isa in a deep conversation with ‘a person’ was a pretty rare sight to see. He used to be so tensed up most of the time (excluding drunk moments). And he was laughing, since when was that a thing?

Lea greeted him with a wave.

“So what were you to chattin about?” Of course he also noticed how hard Isa was trying. Again it’s him to the rescue to not make things awkward.

“I’m just here explaining to Isa about what he didn’t memorised from the meeting “ he playfully nudged his sides. Earning a small pout from the long blue haired man.

“Is it my fault everyone wasn’t making sense one minute at a time.”  
Lea’s smirk grew. “Relax buddy!”   
‘Oh! So they’re already at that stage,huh?’ Ventus couldn’t hide his grin, directing it at Isa. He glared at him. Which didn’t last when Lea turned around.

“Can you fill me in too? There was just so much.” Scratching the back of his none itchy head, he sighed. He wasn’t paying attention was he?

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know!” Ven noticed how energetic he was but at the same time kept a cool composure.

“Are you sure? We’re not forcing any information on you are we.” Nervously he asked holding the redhead’s shoulder. He was replied with a reassuring smile.

“You guys are part of the crew now. It’s best if you know your way around it.” Lea really seemed like the guy who would help newcomers. Despite his stunning approach, it was very nice to have company like him.

“First; I’d like to put in notice that, our kind is not and has never been called merpeople or sirens. That’s what you landlovers call us. But where we come from, it’s Atlantians until you reached the edge of the Seven Seas.” He motions that every creature in the ocean can be referred as ‘atlantians’ but it’s more commonly used by them.

‘A capital too, there must be a grand metropolis underwater’ he held himself back from asking. Not wanting to interrupt as Isa did a few times and got elbowed.

Don’t want to disturb that love quarrel. The second thing that was mentioned was to keep then facts of their existence a secret. Of course, they’re were based on a famous legends. Imagine what people would do if they were ever caught.

Then it finally got a bit personal. This crew’s tale. 

“Another thing is to never piss of Roxas about his clinginess. He’d go berserk trust me. ‘I’ would know how aggressive he can get.” ‘If i had a dime every time he says Roxas is more aggressive than he looks. I’d change the word into possessive.’ Apparently Isa’s gonna have to work harder if he doesn’t wanna get eaten by sharks.

“Why did you chose to live on land, Lea?” That question would be asked to the other two. (Roxas and Sora)

“Because I didn’t want to lose the ones important to me again.”

Lea let out a tiring sighed. This was probably going to be a long story.

(Lea’s just gonna give a quick summary)   
“It all stared when two worlds met and a permanent connection was made. A bond one of us created with the other world. Basically that Atlantian was Sora and he befriended a lot of people (Riku came first, then Kairi came along)”

He notions toward how their story flowed.

It all began with a weak connection that was soon strengthened after everything they’ve been through. There had been betrayed, miscommunication, hurt and lost but in the end they found salvation and a conclusion. 

That was what Highwind was built on for many years of them being together.

‘An unbreakable connection’ went through his mind.

“Well... I guess that should wrap it up for tonight. Get a good nights rest, you two”

The night ended with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter was short.  
> I’ll make a longer one next time  
> And make it better
> 
> Thousands of apologies for today’s shitty work


	7. How’s the waves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep this fic ongoing. Let’s do this people!!!!

Plain and simple, just go to sleep and deal with next morning’s work. Whatever that was.

When Terra had entered their room just after Lea had left, Ven knew they had so much to discuss. Yet their usual antics never seem to be of mind to any of them.

Since Ven knew this, he had to take advantage. “So Isa, never knew you had a thing for redheads?” He giggled his brows in a teasing manner. Eventually it sent red flares all over Isa’s face. 

“I have no clue what rubbish you say.” He spat out, trying his best to look away from his castle companions. Terra snorted at his remark. “The way you looked at him didn’t seem like rubbish.”

It just increased the redness crawling up Isa’s neck. He had enough, knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of it if didn’t turn the tables. “Really, you two are just talk. Perhaps Aqua and Vanitas would be interested.

That has clearly shut those two up. 

@Meanwhile

“So that’s it? Everything’s still the same huh?” Roxas muttered into his crossed arms as he lean forward in his chair.

“What else do you expect? Unless a taboo happens,” Vanitas glanced at Sora, who was humming and whistling to himself. He continued, “Civilisation remains at state”.

“I actually expect you to be busy with-“  
“Can we not bicker about that?!” Vanitas spattered.  
“I wasn’t bickering.” Sora pouted.  
“But you were bringing it up, I don’t like to talk about it.”

Roxas, trying to get in the middle. “So how did Sora find you.” “I didn’t-“ Smack! For all Vanitas had known, he just realised 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!”  
“For scaring the life out of me?! I thought I was being cornered!” Oh back at the cave.

“Uhm, what exactly happened?” Roxas was going to get lost in this conversation if nobody explained.

“Nothing much, our dear cousin here got distracted.”  
“That’s not an excuse for you to!-“  
“To grab you while you’re not looking as you clung to your dear-“  
“Shut up!” Sora managed to dodge the second hit.

It seemed to make sense except one. “What got you so distracted?” Roxas question.

Vanitas and Sora looked at each other. Despite being related and looking almost alike, they had very different personas. Van straight up gave him a ‘don’t you dare’ look and Sora cruelly replied with a ‘ dare me’ look.

He scoffed cockily, “Oh no one.... Just our new friend.”

Van didn’t seem to remark anything, nor deny it. Because it was true but he didn’t know why. 

Roxas also noted about whose coat he was currently wearing as he played with the water he had.

Trying to not make himself feel distant, he got closer and played with the thin strands of Vanitas’ tied up long hair. “You grew it out?”

“Yeah.” The raven strands were hard to see over the dark coat. “I never considered cutting it” it was only a portion going down. Other strands of hair he had struck up like Sora’s. It was unique, he thought.

Everything about them was unique. They were from another world and yet they’ve cross that bound. 

“How long has it been?” Roxas asked. Very unspecified his questions always were.

“Be more specific, Rox” Sora complained. 

“Since, we chose this life.”

Silence, because no one could bare to answer that question. Even when they know the answer.

It had been 5 years, for a long time they’ve already stopped counting.

“You don’t regret it do ya?” Van questioned, eyeing the blond. He sighed and pulled up his widest smile. “Of course not. We’re still together aren’t we?” It was true.

Things in the past that had been settled. What they’ve fought and worked for, was all in their hands. And they were happy.

After a few more empty conversations, they called it a night. Though, Sora and Roxas weren’t done yet.

“You know don’t you?” He stopped Sora on track.  
“Yeah, but it’s best that-“  
“Nothing is best for anybody about this. Why aren’t you stopping this?”  
“Because I have no rights-“ “yes you do! You’re just acting like you don’t because you-“  
Sora cut his word before he could say it, “ we both want him to stay”.  
Roxas had jabbed back. His emotions always showed when his around Sora. He couldn’t escape the look his older cousin was giving him. Sympathetic. That was what he saw and he didn’t mind.

Though if It was Vanitas-

“You know what this means-“ before he realised, Sora had gone up and hugged him. Whispering, ‘everything’s gonna be alright’ into his ear, reassurance passing through him.

He couldn’t escape that.

“I just don’t want ‘that’ to happen again. Not to him.” He said into Sora’s shoulder. A quiet sob escaping as he remembered ‘that’ event.

“It’s not gonna happen. I won’t let it” he reassured him again. He knew if he had to do it a million times, he’d do it.  
“How do you know? You can’t control-“. He was paused by a sweet humming melody Sora had started. “Because this loves’ to good lose~”  
Roxas knew this melody.  
“We’re a bit damaged~”  
“Yeah, we’re damaged~”  
“But we’re here if that’s what he chose~”  
“This family’s to good to lose~”

@Next morning #

Ventus yawned as he climbed up the deck. It was sunny outside as the prince would usually say that.

He was walking towards Sora, who had been stirring the ship on the hem. There were somethings he wanted to ask him; about the pearl and where they were going. 

On his way he stumbled upon Aqua who seemed to be distributing breakfast. She asked if he’d help. “Of course,” since they’ve been very unexpectedly hospital towards them, he might as well show some gratitude.

When he got to Sora was when things had gone interesting. “Have you been up here all night?” He asked the captain. Wondered if that was a casual question to ask.

“Nah, I changed shifts with Riku. He’s resting. Besides, I’ve had longer nights” his words as he took a bit at Aqua’s made breakfast. Ventus hung around there a bit longer, admiring the ocean and enjoying the breeze. He could get used to this.

He also enjoyed the sound of soft humming. For him, it unexpectedly came from Sora. Odd, earlier he heard Lea humming too. Was that what they all do?  
Then, he mentioned they’re going to gather again to discuss about the pearl.

“Oh! If you’re going to Vanitas...” he stopped him before he went down. “I’d warn you first, he’s not exactly ‘sleeping beauty’ when waking up. So watch out.”

That was odd, Sora was warning him about Vanitas? What’s the worse someone could do half awake?

@fter awhile ====

He purposely saved Vanitas for last. Maybe he’d have the time to get to know him more. For some reason, he kept coming into his mind. What else could that Atlantian do to him without him really doing anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are reading this fic. I thank you guys so much!!!!  
> I’m sorry if it’s short. If it is please comment bellow and tell me what you think of the story.  
> School is coming up and I’ll try my best to get chapters done each day.  
> God, i wonder what I’m doing with my life but hey. At least I please people!


	8. Scales on your face? (Isn’t so bad)

Ventus was now standing right outside Vanitas’ room door. In front, hesitant to enter.

Should he knock? Last night, Sora and Roxas were the last ones to see him. What if he’s asleep? His hands were sweaty. ‘Why am I so nervous?’ He mentally freaked at the thought of Vanitas knowing he’s acting creepy. Right. In front. Of. His. Room.

One question after another, he finally gave in and decided there was nothing to lose to begin with. He knocked. No answer. Was Vanitas still asleep? He thought twice before knocking again. Still no answer.

He opened the door to be greeted by a vision of cold darkness. He also noted that the door was unlocked. Was that a good thing? He didn’t press the thought any further as he tried so hard to slowly open the creaking door.

“Vanitas?” He whispered. Why was he whispering?! He mentally shouted to himself. ‘You’re acting more creepy!’.

Still no answer, but this time he heard a soft snore coming deeper into the room.

It was dark but he was able to make it toward a dim light and opened it. Hoping the other wouldn’t mind after.

There, right before him he saw him. Sleeping so soundly like there was nothing wrong with this world. ‘Mental note to self: don’t freeze’ he thought as he went closer to try and nudge the other awake. Gently but softly.

The other was still wearing the coat he gave him the other day. Since he’d been sleeping under water, it was already completely wet.

Thought the sight of him wearing it to sleep, with his hair waving underwater. Along with half of his coat. It was pretty cute.

“Vanitas” he said softly. When he received no response from the other, he continued to nudge. “Vanitas” he began to stir awake, but barely opened his eyes. “Go away Sora~, finish those mossy seaweed yourself.” The sentence itself was very questionable to him. ‘Seaweed, huh?’

He went right back into whatever dream he was having. ‘Cute’. 

Now how was he going to wake up this guy up. This exact situation reminded him of the palace and how his dearly prince was doing without him nagging him awake. He let out a breath, remember how stubborn the prince had been in getting the hell out of bed.

—-Somewhere in the palace——

Gulping water wasn’t supposed to choke you. The prince coughed out his royal throat. ‘Why do I get the feeling of being doubted?’

Drinking his water to soothe his soar throat. Sighing, “I wondered if the guy hadn’t drowned yet.”

——-Back in the room———

He felt a bit of a tick on his back. ‘Stop telling everybody I’m dead!’ He mentally wondered why he thought that. Shoulders shrugged. He walked around the bed to face Vanitas.

Now his sleeping face would be embedded in his mind. Most of his ruby scales were covered by his coat but he could still see them glistering under the clear water.

Ventus smiled. Why would he always admire this person’s appearance? In the past, he’s dated tons of gorgeous women. However, now he could hardly remember one name. No need to compare with faces. Now only a certain someone remained stuck in his head.

He snuck a hand behind Vanitas’ neck, while slowing going under his hair. Trying not to pull a strand. Then, he slowly started massaging his neck.

He heard a stirred groan, as he slowly saw gold eyes began to open rather calmly. “Vanitas, it’s time to wake up before-“ 

SMACK!!

Those same golden eyes shot up in shock. Instantly reacting by slamming his tail across his ‘assaulter’s’ face sending him half face to the floor. By the time he realised what he just did, now fully awake.

He looked down, looking rather guilty, at an at seems K.O Ven. That is until he slowly got up, rubbing his left cheek that was probably gonna leave a swollen bruise.

He never considered how those scales would feel but he also never thought it would be like this. Noted that Sora was right about Vanitas not being your typical ‘sleeping beauty’.

“Um.... G-good morning?,” he stuttered, making Ven having confidence over this situation. He looked obviously guilty but maybe he was the type to be really nervous about it too.

“Ummm... I’m-“  
“It’s okay no biggie, let’s just-“  
He was about to go over to give him his breakfast. But he wasn’t able to completely get up as two wet hands pulled him down back on his knees and a soft pair of lips was pressed against his swollen cheek.

When he got up, Vanitas was already trying to shyly scoot away to the other side of his bed-tank(yeah that’s what I’ll call it for now). Ven barely caught a glimpse of slowly reddening pale white skin.

He touched his cheeks to find no signs of the bruise that was there before. All previous pain had vanished and was replaced was relief. Yet, that wasn’t the only place that felt like fluttering.

There was a short silence before Ven continued to try and serve his breakfast as Vanitas spoke up. “Do you want your coat back?” The question came of sorta nervously. Did he want it back? It was just one of the many coats he had. “Thanks for lending it to me the other day. It was really helpful.” He began sliding it of his shoulders, revealing very pale white skin. 

Where those freckles? He just noticed. This was the closest he’d been staring and almost turning crimson red. One man could put the situation as if a women had been changing right in front of him and an innocent lad would have only try and close his eyes. Though, through everything Ven had been working for, building himself up as a man. He wouldn’t panic in this situation.

Swiftly he slid the coat up and put it back on as Vanitas was wearing it. “You can keep it, I have plenty to spare” he gave a genuine smile, which made Vanitas gaze up on him and accepting his offer. (Of course, who wouldn’t want bae wearing their clothes?)

Vanitas held the collar of the coat to his chest. “Thank you” He smiled. Ven thought he was probably playing the gentleman but he swore that any gentleman would drop dead at the sight.

Desperately trying to keep his composure, he cleared his trout and set his mind to the main reason he was there; breakfast!

Before that, they heard a small growling sound. A small shy of pinkness began to spread the both of them. Ventus only reminded himself that he hadn’t have breakfast yet either.

“Hungry.”  
He received a slight nod, as the other refused to look at him for awhile.  
He got their breakfast, but then questioned if he ate dry-human-land-food (yeah I’ll call it that for Vanitas’ prospective)  
“It’s been awhile since I started, but the taste is familiar.”

Finally they had breakfast, what’s for lunch?

—Somewhere not far from Highwind—

Boooaaaaa!!!!!

A horn was blown. Another ship was approaching. Coming very near and seemed to not want to have any harm.

A small telescope that would probably bulge a one eyed pirate’s eye out, staring straight at the targeted ship. Intending a visit or more so say.... bargain.

“Ay Captain, ain’t that small laddy Captain Sora’s Highwind over there.”  
“It seems so, how about we pay our dear mate a visit, shall we?!” An evil mock came from the scrubby man. Eyes hooked towards Highwind as if it was a treasure chest.

“Tennhut! Aye! Aye! Captain!” His whole crew cheered as he left to for preparations with a wicked smile.

“That suckers to good to risk it!”

—————————

Well that’s how I’ll leave it for now.  
Please tell me if you’re enjoying the story so far.   
LEAVE KUDOS 4 ME   
And don’t forget to review and tell me what ya’ll think  
Where should i add more n where should i reduce.   
Are there any grammar mistakes or did i use a word incorrectly?  
I tend to do that in exams when i never recheck my essays.

Here’s the cast!  
Vanitas : Am I the main character?  
Ventus : well since this is basically about us-  
Roxas : We’re here too damnit!  
Axel : D will add later tags to the story and once it’s complete-  
Isa: when ever she’ll find the time to do that  
D: hey! School’s been killing me on the first day!  
Sora: you live though   
D : hah, take that life! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support ya’ll been giving this AU. With school eating away my life, I’ll try to find the time to write this. Your comments and reviews help motivate me and I’m thankful!

Tell me if I’m productive! I need to be btw

Well then see ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah as the omake said   
> I’m gonna be busy but I’ll try to update as much an i can


	9. How’s your temptation? One more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope, yall gonna like this

Baooooo!!!!!!

“The bloody hell?!” Lea swiftly slid down the watch deck and stood next to Sora by the hem. “Cap, you’re gonna want to see this!” He urged, handing Sora his opened telescope.

When he pointed at one direction, as clear as crystals in Neverland, there was the Jollyroger. More so, she was coming their way. “They called, should we let them aboard?” Lea asked, obviously hesitant to let other pirates board their ship.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like visitors. Just some of them weren’t or, how should he put it? Trustworthy to even be on their ship. Not after the many ‘incidents’ that had happened on thus ship.

In other words, he wasn’t so fond of other pirates being on their ship.

“Yup, that there’s the JollyRoger alright. Been awhile since We helped Pan wrecked that old thing,” he gave an anonymous snicker as he recalled an old memory. Hopefully, Hook was stupid enough to believe Peter Pan sunk his ship (for the how many th time) all by himself. So, there were no grudges he held against them.

“Not like they’d be a problem...” Sora cockily swung Lea’s telescope around, puffing up a bit of his cheeks. Even so, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with other of his ‘pirate friends’.

Lea frustratedly took back his telescope and knocked a bit of the cockiness out of his so dearly beloved captain. “Sora! Remember last time? When Jack ‘visited’” he made those sarcastic finger gestures, reassuring Sora that visits aren’t normal visits if you’re a pirate (or mercenary if you’re desperate).

Rubbing the back of his head, he recalled when one of the pirates he did ‘trusted’ ended up snatching one of his friends without him noticing. “I’m sure Naminé’s over that already.”

By the terms snatch, Jack preferred to say ‘borrowed’. Apparently, the said pirate believed that Naminé was some sort of ‘white witch’ that could help him with some sort of quest. “She was shoved into a sack and locked in a closet.” Lea plainly said. Blackness and sarcasm written all over his feature.

Sora let out a heavy sigh, “it’s not like I could do anything now. They blew their horn, you know the code. When a pirate wants to bargain, we don’t attack.”

“Unless they make the first move.”   
“Which I rather not risk. Everyone’s still out of it since yesterday’s raid.” He shifted his sight towards the JollyRoger. She was getting warmer towards them.

This wasn’t anyone they trusted. So it was best to take the safest measures. “Lea, make sure those who are still resting lock their rooms. Request for Aqua and Kairi to prepare barriers. Call Riku on deck for me...” before Lea was about to proceed with his orders, Sora added one last thing before releasing his arm. “And make sure somebody’s with Vanitas in his room, locked” he pressed his voice at his last note. They couldn’t risk exposure now.

Lea nodded and rushed down, upon stumbling upon Roxas who had just arrived. “What’s going on?” Lea just ran past him, motioning him toward Sora. He was still gazing at the JollyRoger.

‘Their cannons are out. I can’t predict how many crew members he has but-‘ his train of thoughts were interrupted, hearing his cousin’s voice. “So, we have company.” 

All they could do now is wait and prepare. Praying for the best.

—-Meanwhile—-Below deck——

They heard that siren, a bit startled but not enough to stumble. Until they heard it the second time. The ship rocked a little. Were they stopping?

“What was that sound?” Ven rubbed his ringing ears. It apparently stuck a nerve there. “A ship.... from another pirate,” Vanitas said calmly, sighed and said nothing. Was there something wrong? Did they often get visitors?

“So are they-“  
“They blew their siren, they just coming aboard.”  
They heard another commotion outside the door. Ven went to check it out. Opening the door, he was instantly greeted by a very tired Lea, panting, almost out of breath. “Oh! Ven? You’re here. That’s great! Now just stay in here and don’t leave or open the door, lock it!”

Before he could say anything, Lea was already running off, more door opening sounds where heard. Ven reentered the room and locked the door. “What was that all about?” He turned towards Vanitas, hoping for an answer.

“You see, Sora’s the type of sappy captain who doesn’t like putting his friends in danger.”

Ven raised a brow, indicating he didn’t really connect to dots.

“Let me finish, pirates are very untrustworthy (he gave him a look to not include this crew), most, and very dangerous.”

Ven started connecting the dots. “Yeah, especially after yesterday’s raid. Most of us are pretty worn-out” he scratched his head. Looking in so many directions, trying to focus on Vanitas’ voice.

“Exactly, their timing is pretty perfect to plan a rob when most of are out of magic. Aqua’s probably building a barrier now.” 

Aaahhhhh!!!!

Suddenly they heard a shrieking scream. That sounded like; ‘Xion!’ They both knew. (Don’t ask why Ven would knows).

Vanitas gestured Ven towards the door; ‘go check that out’ was the look he gave. Ven nodded. Completely forgetting what Lea had told them.

Closing the door behind him, the first thing he saw outside was Xion running across the hallway, being chased by, ‘pixies’?

They seem to be biting her. “No! No! You can’t drink my blood!” Was what she screamed.

Pixies that drink blood? Very odd. Without a second thought he ran to chase after Xion.

———-@On Deck———

“Captain Sora.” What a gentleman, bowing down before the Captain of this ship while his own was only a few feet near them. Never judge this guy by anything.

Next to him, he whispered to Smee as Sora discussed with Riku. “Release them, now.”

Sora, Riku and Roxas along with Terra and Isa were on deck. Eyeing their new guest.

“Captain Hook, been awhile since I’ve seen you in these parts of the seas. What brings you here?” Sora kept a serious expression on his face the whole time. 

“Why boy? Can’t a pirate take a look at another mate’s ship-“  
“We are not mates-“   
His hook was swiftly raised inches near Sora’s neck. Sora’s crew was ready on guard to attack before Sora held them back with one signal of a hand.

“Now, you see. Young captain, this is what happens when.” He guided that hooked hand of his, caressing gently over the skin of Sora’s sensitive neck as he flinched a little at the metal object. Until he was pulled closer towards Hook, almost hitting his chest. A small grunt escaped the young captain’s throat. “A captain cares so much for unimportant trash!”

Riku would’ve straight out ramp against the other captain’s manner on their ship. If it wasn’t for Sora raising a hand, stopping him, and Roxas making sure he doesn’t attack. Even when he was at the limit with how rude Hook was treating his cousin. Thought the fact that they haven’t been assaulted yet, is still good. ‘We need to buy enough time for Aqua.’

Sora’s left hand was still raised, making sure his crew followed orders and not start an assault. This was a bargain between captains, it’s in the code to not prompt an assault.

Hook, noticing how his actions gave an interesting reaction, tried to take advantage and twist the situation at his ‘hook’. He was intending a different kind of assault.

Hooking Sora’s raised hand, he glided it towards his hand to get a tight grasp before pressing his lips. Earning a surprised but heavily composed reaction from the young captain and looks of discuss from the two behind him, taking notice of two other unfamiliar faces. 

Still keeping his lips above the younger one’s bare hand. He kept it that way for a bit longer, just enough to see how red the co captain had turned. Guess he should push him further to the edge. His intentions were still unknown to this crew. Kissing upwards the bare skin above his hand, obviously angering his crew.

“Yet, I’m glad you agreed to have us,” he murmured, finally letting go of his tight grip on Sora. Looks like he’s pushed the young captain into an angry frown. ‘Ah, looks like you’ve caught up’.

“I’ll ask again, what do you want?” Sora demanded angrily, pointing his fingers at him. Only to be pulled and grabbed by a grip hold on his upper arm. 

“If I were to say what I want aloud.” He glanced at Riku. “I might anger some people.”

He knew Sora was being just as patient with their tempting guest. But he had to keep his eyes on every movement him and his lackey made. No matter how much they were prompting him to slaughter them for touching ‘his’ captain.

‘Patients Riku’ he told himself. ‘A little more and you get to cut off his other hand and feed it to the crocodiles’.

“But alas, I’m not here to fulfil ‘my’ needs, but to convey my relationship with this ship’s crew. I seem to see new faces.” He grinned and let out an eerie snicker. Sora only tolerated and faced him without fear. Dominating the situation was his best choice. Submission will only show fear. And he was sure as hell, he wasn’t afraid of said captain.

“I see no need for that, nor any of my crew’s ship business has anything to do with you.” He knew how wicked this pirates ways were. When he gets what he want, that’s it for the crew he’ll abandon.

“Didn’t know you associate with landlovers, ay young lad.” But he knew very well that Hook didn’t like young people. Peter pan is to blame with that. Nothing he could do to stop those two from getting on each other’s necks. But he knew very well, Hook doesn’t play fair.

“Didn’t know your head knew anything other than the sea.” He felt the grip on his arm tightened as he said that. And he felt a pull

“How about we take this on my ship. I’d love to show you how-“ his word were stopped when both Riku and Roxas were by their captain’s side, pulling him out of that forsaken grip he didn’t dare to pull out off himself.

“You’re not taking our captain anywhere!” they glared.  
Hook gave and acted as if he was hurt, with a pained expression that turned into a strict one by mere seconds. “Can’t you see, my young captain.” He heard a low growl from Roxas. “Your crew needs discipline, they don’t follow orders.” Leaning forward to get on his level (I mean Hook is taller; and older). “Apparently, you need lessons too, my fellow captain. Take it from me.” (I’m honestly pretty disgusted with hook trying up Sora, but try imagining the non-Disney version-of Hook)

“He doesn’t need you-“  
“Riku” he stopped him before he he could get the situation in hand. “I’ll handle this.”  
‘If both us captains want to try something, we can’t do it in front of any of their crew members. Sora gestured Hook towards his working chambers.

——-Below deck——-

Woof! Woof! Quack!Quack!

“Get them off of me!” Xion whined as Goofy and Pluto barked at those Pixies, Donald quaked trying to comfort her. As Ven swatted them away with a broom stick. 

Finally, he managed to trap those damned pixies in a lantern. “Huh!” He sighed, finally catching his breath. “Where did they come from?” Before Xion could say she didn’t know, Lea came. “Guys, the other pirates have entered- !!! - Ven?! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Vani” he panicked, face growing paler.

Ven gave him a confused look before realising what he meant. Before he could run back towards to room, “Are those pixies? They can detect urban beings. What are they doing here.” Xion explained that they were waiting around Vani’s room before they stared chasing her. 

Ven and Lea, both went deathly pale. “Ven, go! The pirates are already in!” Ven ran as fast as he could down the halls.

He spotted, an unfamiliar pirate wondering around. They were close to Vanitas’ room. Very close. The guy was looking for something. ‘Probably those pixies’ he thought, trying to think of a plan to covet Vanitas. Cover. Cover. Crap! That guy was directly following the trail of pixie dust, leading toward the targeted room. 

He had an idea.

He quickly ran and entered that said room, locking the door. That pirate obviously saw him and went after him. 

“Ven” Vanitas eyed him curiously. Ven was taking off his coat. “What are you doing?” 

He heard the doorknob being turned as it’s locked. “What’s going on?!”. “There’re other pirates boarding the ship.” He got closer, leaning closer towards the atlantian. “Van, do you trust me?” Light blues meeting very confused gold.

“Ven” hearing his name again. “I just met you.” But a smile curled up his lips . “But i trust you.” 

The door was about to be forcefully opened.

Ven commenced his crazy idea, that unknowingly might as well change a lot of fates.

When the door had been flung wide open, Smee had only but a crooked smile plastered on his face. However that smile was soon revolted into a bit of shock and redness.

Ven had covered Vanitas’tail with his other coat as he was carrying and holding Vanitas tightly by his covered tail and shoulders. 

Vanitas, however had slung both arms around the other’s neck to steady himself. He was still wet, fresh out from water and was dripping. Only hoping, the slipperiness won’t make Ven accidentally dropping him. ‘It feels like I’m holding for my life’ he thought. But now he couldn’t focus on anything but Ventus’ face. So close to his, that he could feel his breathe.

He wasn’t really thinking when he’d connected their lips. Only touching them together.

Ven didn’t really plan this. But with their position right now, their heat was going together. Vanitas’ lips were touching his!  
Maybe it was an instant reaction to the Atlantian’s actions cause he started to reply by pressing his own against his. They stayed like that for awhile. Probably thinking without really thinking as Ven started to press as Vanitas pressed back.

This action was known as kissing. Both of them were aware of that. Ven glided them towards the wall as he was getting carried away with the kiss. Vanitas was still completely covered and wet and the room seemed to be getting hotter as he felt his back pressed against a wall. 

Ven was gasping a moment before returning back to his ‘session’ with Vanitas at the side of the room. Pinning a side of the atlantian’s shoulder with one hand as this other hand had to hold his tail steady. Still concealed from sight that is. 

The coat Vanitas was wearing, dripping against the was. His eyes were closed as he heard the sounds he was making. Apparently they pleased Ventus. That’s fine, right? He was helping him. In more than one way. But he didn’t want to think about that now. He was getting dizzy from all that lip spinning and switching. Was that drool dripping at the corner of his mouth?

They almost forgot that they were being watched. Ven broked the kiss first at the short realisation. Pulling Vanitas to bury his head under his neck, facing his chest. Smee could hear and see them red and panting for air. Good thing that was all that he saw when Ven acknowledge him.

“Um, do you mind?” Ven smirked. His hold on Vanitas got tighter. Cover. Cover. Cover! Was all he was focused on now. Protecting and preventing Vanitas from being exposed.

Smee seemed all red too, after witnessing their ‘make out session’. His eyes were glued to Ventus’ face. (Since he wasn’t even sure what Vanitas was, he just assumed that it was a woman) .

“Oh...ohh...umm... of course...please ex-excuse myself,” he was apparently so surprised and shocked that he slammed the door shut and locked.

When the door closed shut, the two of them looked at each other. Looking at their own work. Vanitas’ lips were redder and a bit swollen. ‘Probably will go back to normal soon’ Ven thought, cause he knew. This wasn’t like any other of the women he’s made out before. This time felt very different. Even though it’s not his first kiss, it was the best one he had so far. Seeing as the liquid was still drooling out of this amazing creature he was carrying. ‘Cute’ he thought as he wiped it away with a thumb, along with caressing and cupping the side of Van’s cheek. 

 

Thoughts wondering if Vanitas was either just caught up in the moment or there was another side of the story

 

That is until, Vanitas decided to hold a tighter grip on Ventus’ shoulder blades. Pulling him closer. His mind was clear. Both of them were aware of what they were doing. “Ven, one more time, please.” He whispered clear in the other’s ear. ‘Was that a demand?’ (I’m sorry, with Vani’s persona, I can’t imagine him saying please but whatever)

He obeyed.

Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah this was really something to write. If everyone is aware, this is my first story here on AO3. Yeah, that was the first bit of a hot scene. Tell me what ya think bout it. I’m a little bit nervous writing that part. Any Who’s, kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times, onegai!!! P.s thank you for waiting!

Now the cast =>

Isa : That was quite something huh, D  
D : don’t patronise me  
Vanitas : My legs got kinda paralysed on that last part  
Ven : Is that all that’s numb  
Vanitas : shut it..... well you are sorta a good kisser  
Lea : He has a past  
Sora : He has a past  
Roxas : Is that why you used to hook up a lot back at high school?  
Riku : So you could devour Vanitas?  
Ven : Can we not press on this subject  
Aqua : Ven does use his skills well  
Ven : I’m what you call the perfect actor  
Kairi : yeah, hogging all the screen time  
Namine : maybe we’ll be seen more in the next chapter, right D?  
D : *shrugs away* Maybe, if ya treat me right. And I’d like to thank everyone for your support, comments,reviews and KUDOS!

Everyone: thank you for today, see ya next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews if you’re interested in what will happen next.   
> I’m planning on making a long series of this AU  
> Just for notes. Most of the relationships here are 69(I’m not sure if I completely understand the meaning)
> 
> I’ll be thinking up a highschool AU too.


	10. Really Cousin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late And I know, I’m sorry   
> I’ll try to post at least a few chapters a week but it’ll be awhile since exams are next week.

Now they were alone to discuss matters at their hands or hand(Hook). Sora had the initiative to glare and threatened Hook when they were alone. It was easier and the pirate took him more seriously.

Hook had a bargain, or more specifically a request from them. Offering out munny in exchange. “My answer is no for now. Currently, we have something else-“ 

“I can wait”

After some discussing, a few disagreements and all that. They shook and Hook was already boarding his ship.

Sora just stared as the JollyRoger sailed away from them. ‘I’ll take every chance to sink your ship!’ Mentally scream in his head. A vein was probably visible at the side of his head.

“You okay, cap?” Roxas Was somehow suddenly behind him. Not very startling, so he continued to stir the hem. “Is everyone okay?” Upon everything that’s happened, he hadn’t gotten the chance to check up on everyone on his ship.

“According to Lea, some pixies had gotten on board.” Reports about any casualties are always necessary. They decided that keeping unusual sightings to each of themselves weren’t a way this ship work. A whole meeting was held just for that. “And has It been dealt with?” He glanced at his younger cousin behind him. ‘How did pixies snuck on board in the first place?’ He thought, but that question wasn’t necessary for Roxas to know.

“Yeah, Ven helped Lea with the problem.” “Then we’ll release them when we’re on land, whenever that will come. How’s our supply of food? Fruits?”. Roxas was what they call, their informer, every additional or abstraction that happens on the ship was his call.

“Aqua already restocked when we last stopped.”  
“And how’s Vanitas.”  
The question took Roxas a bit longer to answer. Not checking on Vanitas, “I’ll go see him.”

“Alright, also tell everyone we’re going to meet up tonight.” With that Roxas made his way below deck. 

‘Who was with him during this whole thing?’ He thought to himself. It wasn’t a routine to check up on an empty room. Vanitas only came yesterday and it’s been years since his last visit.

Letting out a sigh he’d been keeping since reporting to Sora. How did they get this far? What threw them away from each other? There weren’t any problems on this ship. So why was he getting this pressing feeling on his chest.

Ventus. When the said man was distributing breakfast for everyone, Roxas had subconsciously glared at him. Tiredness wasn’t the best excuse. He just got a bad feeling from the attendant. Terra and Isa were on the same level. Upon the title; accepting new crew members, he wasn’t as easy as Sora or the others. It took time for him.

Probably, he blamed that ‘incident’ years ago that effect his trust in people. It still gave him nightmares and when he was so desperate for comfort he’d sneak into Sora’s cabin. Sora was the only one that knew he still had them. Lea and Xion, he didn’t want to bother them with such simple problems. It’s in the past; he should let them go. Besides, he’s afraid that he’ll bring back bad memories.

All that walking and thinking, before he knew it he was already in front of Vani’s room. It felt nostalgic. All those times he’s always the one to call this older cousin of his. Memories. They were very important to him. Perhaps, losing them might drive him insane.

Finally, decided he knock on the door before he heard talking. ‘Someone was still in there with Vani’. He leaned forward to press his ear on the door. Wanting to listen in on those voices. Was it wrong? How could he do this to Vanitas? Didn’t he trust him?

‘I’m so sorry, Vani?!’ He listened to a string of small giggles. Giggling?

“And then he goes to me, ‘saying, I can’t wear these. You want me to cut the woman’s feet off?’”  
He felt like he’s heard that voice before.  
“And then what? She lost her feet?”  
That was Vanitas!  
“No, I was all; ‘not unless you cut mine off first-“ he knew it.

Tye guilt couldn’t be kept, so he acted like himself; barging in without knocking. Bam! “What are you guys doing?!” A smile was plastered on his, but his eyes had crooked a bit twitchy. Innocently, he went straight toward Vanitas, who was leaning towards Ven near his water bed.

He pulled Vanitas out of his leaning position as he casually got in the bed, without giving two hell of a damn about getting wet. 

Ven was left speechless, looking at Vani for some clue on what to do. The Atlantian couldn’t give much answers. But he smiled and ruffled his young cousin’s sandy hair.

“Oh nothing, Ven’s just telling me about his times at the castle(palace or whatever u call it). He had to help with the prince one time and-“

“So is everyone okay up there?” Ven interrupts, ignoring the small pout Vanitas had sent him.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Just normal harassment from other pirates.” He so casually ask as he took the moment to examine the room.

Ventus’s coat was on the floor. The coat Vanitas was wearing was joined with it. Noting that both were very wet. Door was also a bit cracked. He narrowed his vision toward both of them. There was something different he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Harassment? What really happened up there?” Their mouths. Where they always that swollen and red? Despite looking closer, he didn’t want to admit that between both of them; Vanitas’ mouth looked like he’d been making out with an octopus (why octopus? Don’t judge me)

Odd.... he’d usually see something like that when he did it to Axel. You know when he sucked the life out of him when they were making ou-. The struck of realisation was like being hit with the barnacles on a full steaming ship.

No. No. No! They wouldn’t! This is Vanitas he was talking about. He couldn’t-

“How about what happened in here?” It was an automatic action when he pulled Vanitas deep into the bed to scoot away from Ventus.

‘He’s on to us!’ Apparently they knew they were thinking the same thing. All of them.

Vanitas took that small opportunity of silence to dunk Roxas’ head under the water surface. Earning a grunt from said victim.

“Hey!-“  
“Did something happened to Sora?”

That question struck him in place. Of course he’d know! He was acting like this. How wouldn’t his cousin know after all these years.

Out of some sort of embarrassment, he hid his face behind Vani’s bare shoulder. He murmured, “It was Hook, he was treating Sora like he wasn’t a person, a captain!”

There was a small mumble that wasn’t so audible; “And I didn’t do anything”.

“I hate it when humans do that to us.” Directly saying that without a hint of hesitation, full of blankness and serious. Maybe a bit a guilt in his voice was heard. But nonetheless, it took Ven by surprise. Was it that bad? He constantly had to remind himself that Roxas was referring to those pirates earlier, not him. Or was he?

Then Roxas looked directly at him. Yes he was. Trying so hard not to be offended by this, he didn’t even realise he tried to defend himself before Van said anything.

“He wouldn’t-“  
“I never saw any of you as anything more than a person. Cause that’s what you are, what all of us are?!” 

He’ll hide the fact of how stunned he was upon his first look on Van. There was a dead pan silent before he locked eyes with the raven haired Atlantian. 

He bent his head lower so his eyes weren’t meeting his. Hands splashing small waves of water, before his mouth left words. “Thank you, Ventus.” A creeping red climbing his face.

—————————-///———————

Not moments later, Vanitas had requested that he could have a ‘chat’ with his dear cousin. 

Ventus left the room. Now alone, they could talk about personal family related things for awhile. “It’s fine Rox. We can trust him.” Vanitas said calmingly.

“Sora trusts him” he only but earned a blank expression from Roxas, who’d given him a ‘are you serious?’ look. Following by him pinching the bridge of his nose. Murmuring, “You’re talking about ‘Sora’”.

They snickered mischievously at the thought in mind. Sora had always been so trusting even towards strangers. They both knew that. However, when time comes when they encounter people that are bad news, their captain was the one who’d be fully on guard.

Though, just the reminder of how clumsy he could be, left them with more snickers. “Leon would probably blow a puffer if he ever sees him again.” “Definitely.” They said between laughters. It was common that said uncle was always so protective. Wonder how Sora got out of his sight.

They heard the sound of throat clearing. “Do you often talk about me behind my back? Flattering...” with a deadpan sarcastic tone, he eyed both his cousins in the room very questioningly. He walked into the room as he closed the door behind him. Leaning forward to get a good look at Roxas. ‘Why are you getting yourself wet?’ Did he have to ask? He spared himself the minor headache.

“Didn’t i tell you to inform everyone about the meeting tonight?” His brows were a bit furrowed together despite his soft tone. Roxas merely scratched the back of his head, mumbling that ‘it slipped’. 

“It’s fine, I asked Ven to do it on his way out. ‘He’ should be able to pass on the message.” At the small mention of the young man brought a look of concern from Roxas. Vanitas just looked down, not making eye contact with neither of them. ‘Was it that serious?’ He thought.

“What happened-?” His question was cut of by Roxas.  
“Do you trust him?”  
“Roxas!” Vanitas exclaimed. He didn’t think it was necessary but since it’s already the topic of their conversation now.

Sora stopped for a moment and thought. A hand under his chin as the other is across his chest. Ventus, Isa and Terra were the prince’s most trusted. That was what he was informed of. Once their journey ends, that’s it. However, for the time being to complete this quest. “Yeah, I trust him.”

He continued, “cause... i trust the prince.”  
“Speaking of the prince. Who is he actually?” Vanitas questioned. He wasn’t there when they met Xehanort. So he never met the guy himself.

“Our ships crossed each other once and we started travelling together-“

“Long story short, he and Sora had similar views and they got along. That’s all.” Roxas scoffed, probably not in the mood to really talk about their previous adventures.

“What view?”  
“Balance, we agreed that it’d be better if the world was balanced in every way. Light and darkness. We agreed to help keep it that way.” The brunette said proudly, chin held up in the air.

“So why did you agree to help him find jewellery, again?”

He instantly answered, it was obvious that he took this quest very seriously. “Because, he’s actually trying to find a decent wife and I’d like to see the kingdom become better.” He glanced at his younger cousin that had scooted further away from them. “Unlike someone.” He rolled his eyes.

Roxas scoffed, again.

“Why should i care what does land folks do? Nothings changed. We still live in the sea.”

“On the sea.” Vanitas corrected. Time to annoy Roxas. “Roxas, we should help other two tails like us.”

Vanitas and Roxas almost laughed but held it at his last statement. ‘He still calls a pair of legs; two tails?’

“I know what you’re thinking.” Clearly, Sora was getting annoyed by these two. They were always the same. All three of them. Though, in every happy moment there’s always a story behind it. 

They’d always have each others backs. Or what Sora calls it, tails.

“It’s been awhile since we had tails.” His statement bought Sora’s and Vanitas’ full attention. “You miss being underwater or what?” Vanitas teased, though it wasn’t really taken seriously. Good, that way he could do it without getting into trouble.

“I miss our parents. That’s what.” He’s knees were brought up against his chest as he hugged them tightly.

Sora decided that a little water wouldn’t hurt anybody. Taking off his captain’s coat and got in, sitting in between his cousins. Mostly it was to comfort Roxas. Slinging an arm to hold his shoulders, he hummed a small lullaby to calm him down. Vanitas joined in the humming as well.

“Roxas, we’ll get our chance to see them. Maybe even visit them.” They smiled as Roxas finally lifts his head to look at his cousin. ‘Zack and Leon must be really proud of them’.

“But right now, we’re gonna haveta teach Vanitas here how to walk again.” Now it was his turn to hide his face in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed the chapter today. There’s more coming so don’t worry.
> 
> Leave ur review and share


	11. When it feels like there’s nothing worth luving for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort, everyone needs it but majority of everyone ever admits it.
> 
> Sora is part of that majority but that alright. He has what he needs to be their capable captain. Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first and for most, I’d like to apologise for the late update on this AU.   
> I’ve been procrastinating by doing other fanfics which you can check out on my page:
> 
> 1) The Highschool AU (WIP)  
> 2) The MLACN AU (WIP)
> 
> Very sorry too for the lack of VenVan in this chapter. Vanitas is only mentioned and I really just wanted to explain the whole crew’s relationship with one another.
> 
> I’ll try to get more into the hot stuff soon. Idk if you could tell by my writing but I’m a biy of a pussy with writing *hot stuff*  
> Trust me i think I’ve read mostly all tye fanfics of Venvan here and you should tell how desperate i am for this ship. Idc if it’s cannon or not
> 
> Note!!!  
> This chapter has Soriku in it

It was **15 years ago** , among the seven seas. A metropolis that air breathers made legends about. Though, how long has it been since that legend was foretold by the first being to see it.

 

Atlantis, the capital and centre of the seven seas. Home to many wonderful and beautiful creatures, swimming and enjoying the great underwater city. Though, not all days are just peace and quiet.

 

“Catch me if ya can, Rox!” A cheerful squeaky voice could be heard by a mile. Sounds of water being pushed rapidly as they swam. “Sora! Not so fast!” Another young voice had crossed among the rush of laughter. “It wouldn’t be a race if I slowed down, slow fins!” The other grew a bit red in impatience and furry. “I’m not slow fins! You just got a head start!” The high pitch of his voice apparently got a bit higher as he continued to chase his cousin’s blue tail. “Keep telling yourself that!” He swam faster as his cousin chased him from behind.

 

They were playing at the outer corners of the city, where it was wider and they had more room to play. It wasn’t to far nor was it restricted to play there. Giant rocks were secured and made sure were safe. There was a small cave those rocks made. Sora calls them, ‘their secret hiding place’ since it was so hidden. Only a few guppies knew of it. Though they didn’t mind sharing, the others would just have to find that special place themselves.

 

Sora looked around, his younger cousin was nowhere to be found. The looked left. Then right. Spun his shiny blue scaled tail around. ‘Where did Rox- Ohp never mind ‘

 

Whampm!

 

Roxas had tackled him from above, sending them both flinging onto the mid sea bed. “Offwww!” Trying to shrug away from each other. But end up wrestling one another.

 

“Really guys, this early?” A voice called from behind them.

 

“Axel!” The red tailed atlantian swam towards. Even though he’s years older than them, he still enjoys hanging with them. Though, sometimes he thinks their parents are just glad they had someone to look out for them. ‘Instead of finding a babysitter, like they were supposed to’. He sighed as he came towards them, who had probably stopped by now.

 

They stood there, back straight as the redhead eyed them. Until Roxas decided to tackle his waist making him fall back onto the sand. Sora stood over them, laughing at his cousin’s antics over their poor friend.

 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” He snarked sarcastically, the mark under his eye twitched as he ruffled the blonds hair. Sora had thought of an idea, “Axel, wanna join us on our new treasure hunt?!” Though not all of them were safe.

 

Axel hadn’t answered him yet before Roxas exclaimed, “Come on Axel! We can add our collection in the secret cave.” He encouraged the boy to agree.

 

He wasn’t getting out of this easily, good god it’s not all three of them today. Vanitas just happened to not be a morning person and refused to come out of his room. Axel wondered how those three pair of parents handle these guys. Especially since-

 

“Okay, okay.” They cheered. Sora swirled through the water as Roxas took Axel’s hand and began swimming toward the outercoust. It was an everyday adventure for them, it was too dangerous too but regardless they’d get in trouble if any guards catch them.

 

Axel merely tried to avoid that. Since his too used to these antics. There were no danger to be sought.

 

In the underwater world, the most danger anyone could even be in is getting swollen by a dark abyss, kidnapped, and attacked. The abyss have mostly been taken care of, thanks to the three heir looms or princes if that’s what most atlantians know them as. Zack, Cloud and Leon will soon be the kings righteous and most trusted. Since it’ll be awhile before Zack takes the throne or if he’ll ever that is.

 

The people assumed that his son will be the one to engage it. Though, despite all these inherence the royal family surprisingly didn’t care. All they did care for was keeping everyone safe and in-check.

 

There were times that Zack and Cloud had to go to someplace called Nibblehiem for an antidote for their father. Leaving Leon to care for the rest of their family, including the whole Kingdom itself.

 

Axel sighed at the thought. ‘Despite all these assaults that the family received, they were all still fine’. He was amazed how their fathers, the princes were able to maintain such care and love for everyone that kept him thinking if he could do the same. His brother was already a royal Guard, he’s already contributing to their world.

 

“Ah! Look out!” Maybe he was thinking too much

 

-A few hours later-

 

“Hahaha” Sora was laughing his guts out at Roxas who looked as pale as a dying whale.

 

“I can’t believe a clam almost ate you” Roxas growled and glared at him.

 

Axel was trying to hold Roxas stable. They just got back from their small adventure and were already heading home. That’s when they realise the commotion around the kingdom/city. “What’s going on here?!” Atlantians were speed swimming everywhere, like they had to be somewhere.

 

Then one of the guards approached them. “What are you doing out here? All three of you to the castle now. Dilan, escort them.” The other nodded and they were taken inside, to only be greeted by a pacing blonde prince. He turned toward them and swam to them. Capturing them into a tight embrace.

 

“Where were you- no. Thank god, you three are okay. Was Axel with you?” Despite having to train together, Axel was the only official knight in training. They nodded. Cloud’s hold grew tighter. “Thank you for staying with them”. He tried to squeeze out of the hold a to quickly lower his head before Cloud.

 

“My prince, what has happened?” The question probably hit deeper than it should have. Cloud looked like he was about to faint and he was a bit injured as well. Roxas was already out of his small nauseous and spoke before his father. “Dad, Why are you hurt?” That’s when Leon bursts in.

 

“Sora, Roxas and Axel, where have you- ugh I don’t have to know.” Figured something bigger or more horrible happened until Leon was just glad they made it home safely. But what?!

 

“Dad?” Sora swam toward his father who was in a similar state as Cloud. Seem like they were just glad they weren’t home when it happened but the guilt was too heavy.

 

All they could do was hug each other until their fathers were sure they were really there. When they were satisfied, Leon finally broke the small silence. “Axel, your brother needs help with his injuries. He should be able to tell you what happened.” Axel nodded and left the room immediately. The water felt heavy. “Everyone’s in Vanitas’ room.”

 

‘No!’ Both of their faces showed horror, regret and concern. They swiftly swam after their parent. They could obviously see that the whole castle was out of place. There had been struggles at most corners in the hallway. It clicked in their mind. “The castle was attacked” he told his younger cousin. He nodded, agreeing to his theory. They’ll soon find out-

 

The room was crowded with their family members. The guard also looked devastated at the scene. The boys had been held by their parents, tightly as they could blink away from what small picture they had been greeted with.

 

Zack and Aerith were in tears as they flowed and desovled into the water. They continued to grief as they held their son tightly. He wasn’t awake or seem to be slightly waking up from the commotion. There were no signs of injuries and the room was clean.

 

Then what happened? Why wasn’t he waking up?! The child was clearly breathing, and uninjured but he wasn’t waking up as if he hasn’t even woken up from his sleep yet!

 

Cursed

 

That day was the first saddest day, the two cousins thought they would never see their cousin’s golden eyes again.

 

It was nonetheless, a grieving day for Atlantic

 

-Present day-

 

Sora jolted awake in the middle of the night during his rest hours. Highwind was setting herself towards their destination. There were some of his crew members still on shift for the night. Regardless, it had been peaceful since the last few days. So why did he have a nightmare now? No, those weren’t nightmares.

 

His breathing was a bit heavy and his head felt a bit dizzy. Conveniently, Riku was still awake in his chair, reading a book called ‘Soft Sails’. A book he’d pick up on their last stop.

 

But all he could do now is look at his heavy breathing captain, who was probably sweating too. This wasn’t anything new, it’s happened before and Riku knows too well how to handle it.

 

Slow movement. Don’t make it worse and go over to comfort him. Let him know that he’s not alone. You’re there for him. Always.

 

That was the promise they made, once upon a time ago.

 

Slowly, he sat down his book on Sora’s study. Leaning forward, try not to make to much noise with the chair and stand up. Calmly, walking over towards his captain’s side. Silence wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Sora?”

“It felt horrible. Everyone- no one could’ve done anything to-“

 

He needed to stop recalling such horrific events.... for now. Riku pulled him in so he was leaning on his chest. Near his heart.

 

Bupdum..Bupdum..Bupdum

 

Whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Reassuring him that everything is alright. Nothing went wrong. And Everyone’s fine. “Shuuuush... Hey it’s alright, it’s alright.” His shirt was wet now. He used it to wipe away those tears that suddenly came.

 

Sora was a strong and optimistic captain. That was just how he was. But there were still some things that terrifies him. Those things scare him to death and Riku knows this. He could never forget what he’s done in the past. His hug became tighter as the memories and emotions came together.

 

Noticing this Sora pulled closer. What happened in the past should have only been a memory by now. “I’m sorry.... I’m so sorry.” He heard him say. What nearly happened again in the past, should only make them stronger. So why does it hurt so much.

 

And more importantly, why does it hurt now.

 

When they were done comforting each other is when they start talking in bed. Ready to at least get a few hours of sleep before the others get up.

 

As they lay together, playing with each other’s hair. “What would I do without you, Ku?” Riku merely smiled at him. Keep it to himself that Sora might have been better off. But that will only sadden the younger captain.

 

“So, ready to go to sleep. You had a long day today with Vanitas earlier.” True, he hadn’t been on deck for a whole day, maybe tomorrow too.

 

He had to make sure his cousin was ready before hand. If anything happens, he wouldn’t know what to do. Then he remembered his ‘dream’ earlier.

 

His expression grew worrisome. “Was there a reason I had to remember that specific memory?” It grew dark, he was having dark thoughts and his co-captain didn’t like that.

 

He also grew curious to why such far out memory was recollected now. It was when he was merely 4. Two years before they met. And become friends. And Two years before Vanitas fell into a cursed sleep for half of his life.

 

When they were younger, Sora almost told Riku and Kairi everything despite being another species. They were special to him, like an unbreakable connected they had.

 

They were also the only secret he kept from almost everyone, including Axel and Roxas. Maybe that was how those two got together when he wasn’t around. Though, curiosity picks no one. They’ve eventually caught up to him one year.

 

That was probably when they met Xion. Saving her before she drowned from a ship wrecking experience that she’s probably already over of. There had been worse experiences they’ve all went through.

 

Especially during the year they found out, Riku didn’t exactly gave a friendly first impression to the two. Though, he regret what happened -no, not just him- everyone made mistakes in the past. Their past. It was nothing to forget. What had happened haunted everyone.

 

“You’ll figure out, you’re just like that.” He planted a kiss on his forehead. And Sora just held on tighter.

 

To let go of someone so important.

 

That almost happened years ago because nobody wanted to let go. It hurts to much just thinking about it.

 

But despite all that, that pain and agony everyone went through. Sora made it his job to keep everyone’s head out of that abyss. Though it hurts him, it was worth living for. Humming... Riku started humming.

 

“And the story~”

Their tale

“Takes an unexpected turn~”

Nothing is what it seems

“A friend is suddenly gone~.”

Their journey faced lost. Leaving only memories of the ones they’d care about.

“We can cry our lives away~”

Grief, they’ve felt that

“But if they were here they’d say~”

Their last words, before they’ve decided

“Go forward, you must keep moving on~”

And what awaits them, has yet to be foretold.

 

 

 

What fate will guide them on their unexpected journey?

 

What will they lose?

 

Who will they fight?

 

Is the ocean still a faithful companion?

 

Will they still see each other’s smiles once it’s over?

 

This is the life they chose.

 

But nothing is set in stones

 

-End of act-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +squeals +  
> Ah well I’m sorry for the bit of angst I didn’t warn anyone about. 
> 
> The song is “Let’s just live” - RWBY
> 
> Tell what you think of this chapter. I’d really enjoy reading your opinions. I don’t mind if you point out any flaws.
> 
> I’d be happy if i was able to correct them.  
> Thank you all for reading this until the end!


	12. What’s the point of learning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings should be left in the past and somethings should be brought into the future

“Come on Vani!” Roxas cheered, childishly. First punching the air above him as if it could help his limping cousin.

Vanitas was especially having a hard time on the wooden floor. Good thing Sora was being helpful. “You know this could be faster if you helped?!” Sora urged as a tad of annoyance was in his voice.

“Oh, I don’t know Sora. I thought you said.” He puffed up his chest. “‘Walking is easier than swimming’ and told me you could do it alone.” He still had that annoying tone in his voice as he mocked his brunette captain. Sora went a bit red, either from anger or embarrassment.

This dear cousin of his was definitely acting childish on purpose. Roxas stood there smirking. “Okay, fine you brat! Come ‘re and help me.”

“Guys is it normal for the floor to start spinning like this.” That moment was when Sora realised he’d been hanging Vanitas wrongfully over his shoulders.

Roxas quickly came under to help balance him out. “Huh, you guys are hopeless. It’s been years and you expect me to remember.” Vanitas said as he was sat on a chair.

It been a few days since he’d been in this room with the only company of Sora and Roxas. Maybe Namine as well if you count her changing him.

The gear shaped shell, very odd shape if you asked him, was tied on a necklace around his neck.

He also had to get used of the familiar way of breathing. And it wasn’t as hard as walking. “You two, are you really helping? My arms are getting soar!” How many days have they’ve been doing this? Two?

Slowly both of them held Vanitas under his arms as they wrapped them over their shoulders. “Easy those it!” And carefully they stood up at the same time. “Finally you decide to do it right” he sighed in relief. It wasn’t fun being limited to the areas in the ship. Plus how boring it was to not get any company from the others. Since Sora and Roxas decided that it was best to approach them at his best.

What they meant was above him. He didn’t care though ‘cause he knew that he would get through this.

“Alright, nice and steady.”  
“Don’t force yourself Vani”

He forgot how chummy these two could get. Always caring when they wanted to be. Be it friends or strangers. Family was a matter that they’d rather not have involved with these messes. Unless necessary.

He slowly stood up on both feet. A bit trembling he mind himself. They were a bit weak from lack of usage since he first got them. It actually surprised him how stiff they could have gotten.

He was not warned of this.

“Can I thank you again for agreeing to this?”

Sora said out of the blues. It was always him to say random stuff at times. Maybe he was just trying to distract him from how paralysed his feet were starting to feel.

Kinda tingly 

“You don’t have to, I would have agreed with anything.”

“Why? Is hame that lonely without us?” Roxas said, intended it as a light joke.

Vanitas looked at him for a moment before looking back on the floor. Head a bit hung. He didn’t stare at his feet though. Just at the space there was in between. He knew Roxas didn’t mean anything serious but that statement was actually sadly true.

Though for the sake of his younger cousins, he only let it pass him for a moment. He didn’t want to be anything that held them back. That’s why he tried so hard. Within seconds, he plastered a grin before taking his arm of Sora to give Roxas his knuckles rubbing on his head.

Which, unsurprisingly made them unbalanced. “Why you! Of course everyone misses you guys!” He said as they fell.

“Hey! You were just getting the hang of it-!” Sora was also pulled into a tight group hug. “Come here you puffers!”

“Hey!”  
“Haha”

They laughed, as all three of them fell into the water tub (bed?). Well, guess Sora would need to get Vanitas another room.

As their small moment died down, they decided to take a break from the exercise.

“I know this question might bore you but-“ Vanitas raised his hand to cut off Roxas’s statement. “No, go ahead.” The blond nodded.

“It’s about home. It’s not like I’m home sick or anything. It’s just that I’m wondering how everyone is really doing.”  
He sunk a bit into his seat as he avoided eye contact with them.

“I told you, everyone’s fine. So are our parents.” Vanitas gave him a reassuring smile as he held one of his shoulders.

“I mean, like have there been anything-“

“Anything? You mean attacks?”

Sora nodded. Vanitas closed his eyes and crossed his arms, thinking. Then looked back at the two. “Well, I didn’t think it was necessary to address this but, the nightmare population has increased.”

The look Sora and Roxas gave each showed their concern. But they let Vani continued his story. “But it’s fine though. The guards are just working extra to keep the city safe.”

Sora sighed before touching Van’s shoulder. “You should keep yourself safe too, you know.” Comfortably, Vanitas placed his hand over his. “I am and I know.”

It wasn’t the brightest idea to bring up such a sensitive topic. Roxas could admit he saw this coming, so he did his best to try and change the conversation.

“So, ready to explain what you had with Ventus?” He said with a huge smirk.

Sora had quite a confused look though. Weird that no one address this to him. Well now’s the time to be a nosey cousin.

“Really? You don’t say...” now he had that grin on his face. Great!

Vanitas stood silent for a bit before really understanding what they meant. But at the mention of Ven’s name honestly had his stomach flutter. He could even feel the warm blood rush crawl up his skin.

“Sh-shut up. Nothing happened and that’s final!”

Both of them had a look that they didn’t believe him. “Really Vani, we already know.” Sora’s grin turned softer. Roxas thought that maybe this could lead to something else.

Vanitas had more control of his legs now. He brought them up to hug them onto his chest. Then placed his head to hide his face on his knees. 

“Then why bother asking, idiots!” He was obviously embarrassed.

It kinda made Roxas a bit irk that some newcomer was able to get his cousin this was. ‘Damn you!’ He doesn’t completely trust Ven yet.

“I like him” maybe that didn’t intend to come out aloud as it was more like a whisper. Nonetheless, they hear it.

Vanitas held his burning red face up. And repeated. “I like him.” Sora was a bit stoked. While Roxas was utterly speechless. Were their teasing the cause of this. Oh no! What have they’d done!

So many thoughts wondered the young blonde. How can a mere attendant could get Vanitas of all people like this? Was it witchcraft? A love potion? Please anything but-

“I think there’s a chance that I might of-“ he paused for a moment, probably choosing his words carefully if he were to confess this to his cousins.

“Fallen for him...” he said then in a stutter, slammed his forehead back on his knees.

Sora was obviously grinning to the ear. And roxas... Roxas had his eyes as wide as a full moon. “Ehhhhh???!!!” “Really?!!”

“Do you mean in love?! Really?!” Sora squealed, as both his hands got a hold of Vanitas’ shoulders. Shaking him.

“Bu-but you just met him.” Roxas objected maybe even getting a nudge by Sor. 

Vanitas thinks he can’t look at the two straight in the eyes anymore. So he shrugged away. “Well, I don’t know! It feels like what you’ve told me about your feelings.”

The shirt he wore was getting loosened if Sora kept up that grip. “Like how you guys felt about your partners”

At that time, Vanitas wasn’t with them when they started developing feelings for Riku and Axel, it’s Lea now though. So upon his awakening, instantly they told him everything.

Of course at that moment, Vanitas had just woken up from years of slumber and probably still had the mind of a child. Slowly he might of tried to understand what ‘true love’ meant.

“When I woke up. I was a bit shocked when you said you had to leave. So when I decided to follow you” which they let him. “I tried to learn many things.” 

True, on their journeys along the seven seas and thousand islands. They were together until the end of that quest. It was with the help of everyone on this ship that helped Vanitas wake up. He owed them.

“But as much as I learned, this is the first time.” He felt these kinds of emotions. It wasn’t his fault, they just come naturally. 

Sora wrapped his arms around him. Maybe, if before he didn’t have a reason to stay. Maybe just maybe.

Roxas’ mind wondered in another direction. As much as he loved his cousin. There was something off. They just met Ventus and know only little about him. 

He could have point out many things that they’re ignoring. One, they just met the guy. Two, it’s different compared to their partners since they’ve known each longer than 4 days. Three, they didn’t make out in the 4 days they’ve just met. And lastly (but there’s still more!), Ventus is only here for an extended time. 

By the time their done with this quest, he’s gone. Back by the Prince’s side as his loyal attendant. Besides, Roxas doubt that Ventus will choose to abandon his position for anyone. 

Though he’s yet to get to know him.

Sure, he’s been ease-dropping on Isa and Lea’s conversations. Since he’s a bit of a devil. That it’s undoubtedly that Ventus has a tight relationship with his prince. It ticked in Roxas’ mind, ‘so why the hell won’t he just leave Vani alone!’ It flamed him at the thought of doubling.

Since both Sora and Roxas had lived on the above world, they know more about relationships and it’s worst effects.

Sora being the most optimistic about these things are always ignoring the bad sides. Roxas had to address this later.

“I’m happy for you Vani!” 

“Thanks Sor.”

Roxas knew he had to do something. The last thing he’d wanted from his cousin was.... a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real sorry this chapter is shorter than the others  
> But I really hope you enjoyed  
> If you guys are in the same grade as me I might hit some educational information as i write
> 
> Really depends honestly like names places and facts
> 
> Fish facts


	13. Why so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are still sticking around for this fic
> 
> You have my thousand thanks

It was raining that night, cruel, cold and of course, wet. Yet, the smell of a good dinner was not too far. Too bad it was out of their reach from getting their ‘filthy’ hands on them. So that’s what they were told. 

It wasn’t fair. It was never fair. So they never played fair. However, no matter how thorough their plans were, nothing was ever fair. “Let me go you-!” “Silence you filth!” The guard urged as he pulled the small boy up aggressively. Trying to drag him out from those narrow allies.

‘Filth’ that was what they’d call them. Those with no home and no one to care for them. The streets could care less with how many blood had splattered on them. 

Ventus was one of them. It didn’t matter were he was from, or who he was, these streets were merciless. Now he was being blamed for crimes he didn’t commit. 

‘Damn those bastards!’ The guard didn’t bother identifying who he’s arresting. All he needed was someone to blame. 

Someone to punish!

The real thieves had only run past them(Ven) a few seconds ago. He was taking their pain, not his.

Struggle! Everything he’d done until now was struggle. These areas of the kingdom were known for that. ‘Kill or be killed. Steal or be stolen’ and he’s favourite, ‘do or die!’

This was probably it, he thought. No one would come and save him now- -!

Clang! The sound of metal came from the guard’s armour as if a rock had hit him. But it was not a rock. 

With water falling into his eyes he’d might just seen a pole right after the guard had fallen.

A saviour? No. No one would come and save him- - 

“Are you hurt?!” Another kid? He wondered if he was still hallucinating. Maybe still delirious from all that shaking- 

“Ouch!” He felt as a small hand had run through his bruised cheek before they hastily pulled back.

“Oh!- Uh- um.. I’m sorry!” The voice stuttered when he fell back a few arches. Odd... Nobody has ever apologised to him before.

He really needed to get out of this rain. It was annoying when he could hardly do anything. Then he heard the guard began to stir awake. “Ughhhh”

Quickly he grabbed the others hand and made a run for it. 

Splash! Splash!

As they ran through tighter allies. Ven knew these parts of this dump like it was in the back of his mind. 

Once he knew they were safe, he slowed down for a moment. Looking around for somewhere to get out of the rain. All the while still gripping the others hand. Maybe even made him squeal a little. There, through the canals under the bridge.

Thus he lead them towards shelter.At least out of the rain. But he wouldn’t be sure until they were underground inside the sewers.

Where the Dandelions sought safety.

But before he lead them there. He had to be sure of the person he was bringing. Finally he could have a good look at his ‘saviour’.

“Umm... Can you release my wrist?”  
He was still gripping it tighter than he noticed.

“Oh.” He let go  
“Thanks”

This kid was obviously not from around here. Under these dirts, nobody Thanks or Apologises. And he was doing both of that.

They didn’t move for a moment since Ven was staring at him up and down. Far from where the kid would notice.

Now then, silver streaks of hair, gold eyes and tanned skin. He was also a bit thin. Ventus at least had a bit muscles at his age. From all he’s been through. 

‘Probably a new stray.’ Based off his appearance, he was dressed decently with a few dirt patches. 

Enough staring! Again he grabbed his wrist, less aggressive, and lead them toward the hide out. 

‘Skuld would do a better job helping him.’

She was older and to him, more sisterly. The lad looked to be at Ven’s age. So she wouldn’t have a problem welcoming him.

“We’re going down there?”  
“What? You scared?”

Sliver brows creased together.  
“Of course not!”

And so they went down.

A few moments later, they’ve arrived. Finally safe from harm and rain. Now able to relax for a bit, and catch his breath, he turned toward the young silver headed boy. 

“Got a name, Snow?” 

‘Snow?’ Wow, he was playing pet names now? He was still 6 years before puberty. Influence, influence... always corrupting the children now days.

“Yes and it’s not Snow.” Aww, he was pouty now. Great, makes it less stressful and more teasing.

“Well kid. I’m Ventus. And I owe you for ‘helping’ me earlier” He didn’t want to admit to being saved. A leader needs to be strong, not in destress. His hand raised up to shake the others’.

Without hesitation, he accepted it. Smiling so sincerely, his eyes gave him away. ‘Was he really a stray like us?’ he thought back.

“It’s Xehanort and you owe me nothing Ventus. I was just helping out”

‘People here Don’t just help out’ he refrained that for now.

“Just call me Ven.”  
“Oh.... Then you can call me Xeha”

“Xeha”  
“Xeha...”  
“Xeha”  
“Prince Xeha”

Xehanort 

Another memory, further from where they started

“Let’s help each other, from here on now.”

“As you wish. Your highness.”

And another memory, much farther

“Just call me Ven”

“Then call me Van and... can you stay? They look busy”

That smile, this feeling.  
Why was it so familiar?

~

Last night was nice. At least for Ven it was. He was for sure it wasn’t a dream. Only but a memory of his past and what made him the man he was today.

An attendant. A personal knight. A good friend. A prince’s loyal steed.

These thoughts left a happy grin on his face. It made Isa and Terra q bit worried of the young man.

“You got something on your face there, Ven”

“You look like the cat that swallowed the pigeon.”

“Canary”

“Excuse me?” Isa raised a brow at the blondes sudden voice of word.

Ven sighed. “I look like the cat swallowed the canary”

Terra saw the opportunity to bring up something completely different. “I used to own a very large cat - “

“That’s not the point! What’s wrong with you?” Isa immediately asked before they ran off topic. He was utterly annoyed at his comrades antics.

“What do you mean what’s wrong with me?”

All three of them were in their room. Just getting ready to wait for another day before they arrive at their destination. 

It’s been a almost a week and their still at sea. Trying so desperately to find that pearl. 

The pearl that will make him happy.

The pearl that will show him his true love.

How lovely? Nice? Sad?

He never thought about it like that before.

His smiling facade dropped into a light frown. “What’s wrong now?” Isa’s tone had grown softer as he saw his younger friend grew sad.

Ventus noticed his own change of attitude and quickly reverted. Smile. “Oh it’s nothing. I just had a... pleasant dream. That’s all.” 

The right boot he was trying to tie up finally finished and he was the first to exit the room.

A pleasant dream. Make him wonder if those are his only best memories- -

Wait...

Vanitas...  
Apparently he was there too. When they met. ‘How are they-‘

Thump!!

his thoughts dropped when he heard a thump across the hall. “Ow!” As well as sounds of groans.

Vanitas had landed on his ass when he tried walk and ran into an obstacle (carpet: tripped). Well so much for first impressions. Now he just wanted to get out of there.

‘Wait! Legs?!’ Was what he thought but his body had instantly moved to aid Vanitas.

He knelt down to his level to get a proper look at the raven haired lad (Atlantian?) It’s been days since he’s seen him and there he was. The same black locks with beautiful gold eyes.

Yes. Gold eyes were quite beautiful weren’t they-

Focus Ven!

He snapped out of his daze and checked on Vanitas to see if he was in any pain. “Nah, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Ven gently rubbed the side of Vanitas’ shoulder. They were soft and pearly pale. Almost glowing like it did when they were wet. 

‘I mean when he was still an Atlantian.’ He was still an Atlantian, right?

So it was true. They did manage to transform Vanitas into a human for the time being. 

For the sake of his safety, of course. But still, the lad was like a new born deer. Looking back at him, he was still the same, still cursing at his own clumsiness and over amplifying his emotions. 

Ventus loved it... him, he loved him.  
At all, he thinks he does. 

Deciding it was better to let Vanitas rest from walking, he decided to just carry him.

With one hand snaking under his knees and the other supported his back, he lifted him up.

“ Ven I can walk just fine!” He urged him to put him down. Blabbering how he just forgot about tripping. Good god, that was adorable. Nonetheless, he didn’t obey and continued to carry the light male where he wanted to go. 

Maybe somewhere private?

“You alright?”

Vanitas had both hands cover his face. “You’re embarrassing!”

Van smiled at this. ‘Embarrassing, huh?’ He had other ideas of embarrassment.

“And you’re adorable and I haven’t seen you in days.”

“Whatever” he pouted as he snuggled up the crook of Ven’s neck.

If he’s a cat then I’m the canary.

‘Oh wait, he has legs now. So does that mean-‘

“Sorry I kept you waiting. I missed you too you know.”

That does it! Ven rushed to any empty room and locked it. Without a second pass, he locked their lips together. All the more gentle, rough and eager.

Vanitas delightfully accepted this form of affection and returned the kiss. Sliding his hands around Ven’s neck as he played with his blonde locks.

Not long, they release to catch their breath. 

Blue hues looking into gold and gold looking back at blue.

What were they now?

“Nice legs. I like them” Did that come off too sexual? He didn’t mean it like that. But when Vanitas giggled under his breath he noted it probably didn’t or that Vanitas just took it as a joke. Or that he could be dense. 

“Thanks, Yours aren’t bad either.”

‘Should i tell him?’ They did make out. And Ventus was the one who initiated the kiss. If Vanitas didn’t like it, he could’ve just pushed him away.

“I think i like you. As long as it’s you.” What cliche love book did he picked up that from! Hopefully Vanitas didn’t take it as something else.

He thinks he likes him. Ven refrained his choice of words associated. Why did he ‘think’ he likes him. He obviously did!

A small memory pieced his vision for a short moment when Vanitas was saying ‘Yeah, me too’

~

A very diminished memory he thought he’d forgotten. Or yet, he thought it was best forgotten;

“I like you for who you are! as long as it’s you!”

Did he really say that out loud at the heat of their argument?! He didn’t even know what he was saying. Though, it felt right. It felt good to finally let it out. Let the other know.

The silver front of his bangs dropped as he left his head hanging. “If only you knew, how I really am.”

“Then let me, i can help- -“  
“I don’t need a hero, Ven!”  
“I don’t care what you need! I’ll still be there!”

Eventually, they hugged. Tightly, when they’re too afraid to let the other go. Even when he said he didn’t care, the other mumbled into his shoulders. Hardly audible though the sniffles, “I need a friend, I need you to be there”

Gently, he stroked his silver locks for reassurance. He was there. He always have been. 

~

“So, how’s to getting used to feet?” He asked out of the blues when they had lunch beneath the deck. The air was windy and they were able to relax.

Vanitas had just swallowed his bit of his apple. “Hm? Oh still getting used to it. Not to walking! I told you I can walk just fine. I meant the senses.”

“Oh, that good. Means you’re able to fight soon?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“ it can be whatever you want it to be~”

Meanwhile, in the room where the gazed upon the great map. Sora started pin pointing their directions.

Riku watched as his captain laid out their course.

“We’ll be there within 2 more days.” He spoke, eyes yet leaving the map.

“Are there anything else?”

Sora had that face again. The face where he thought something wasn’t right.

“The Island we’re heading. I suggest we don’t dock the ship there. And leave some of our crew to guard her.”

Riku was a bit startled at his sudden voice of orders. “Is there a reason?”

Sora threw a scrolled up piece of old paper at him. And nodded him to read it.

“Do you recall when Xeha and I went on our first quest?”

3 years ago, he nodded. But what did that have to do with this.

“We found that during the expanse and finally took note of what to do with it.”

Riku examined the scroll. It was filled with directions or steps but what does that mean. Even the top of it was ripped apart. This wasn’t a complete scroll. Then Sora threw another piece smaller that before.

“Then he found this.”

He rolled it out for him to read. Of course he had the missing piece but it was only a title.

“This isn’t about finding the pearl is it?” He tried getting a look of assurance from his captain. He couldn’t be serious. So they were traveling blindly this whole time?! 

“It’s about something bigger. It could save millions-“  
“And risk them too! Sora, this could change everything.”  
“For the greater good! Riku, I’m only telling you this.” His voice softened.

“Are you with me?” He held out his hand.  
Riku took it and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

“Aye, aye captain”

The scrolls dropped revealing the first instructions to their blind quest;

1.Sail 10 days straight east and you’ll come across an Island

‘ The Fountain of Light ‘

A/N : Till next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the past comes to haunt you and you can never get over the feeling. Apparently, Ven is having that exact crisis.
> 
> So yes. Ven used to have ‘feelings’ for another and is now a conflicted cinnamon. Where did his feelings for Vani come from? Were they just him dragging and drawing out the emotions he had for another?
> 
> What were Xeha’s true intentions for sending them on this quest?
> 
> And what’s up with this Island?
> 
> No wonder they chose the life on seas, land was just so complicated!


	14. Who am I thanking? And why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of things to discuss about. Many many things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Another chapter! I really hope nobody hates me for this.
> 
> My schedule isn’t fixed but i make sure to update weekly.
> 
> Thank you for supporting this fic till this day! Check out the others... ps, luv you all so much. *wink*

“It’s called Edge Rock Island” 

Sora announced to his fellow crew members as they sat at their respective seats. It wasn’t hard to tell how eager some of them were to finally be on land after their 10 day travel. Not that any of them had motion sickness; cue irony for Isa and Terra.

Roxas was looking at the Island through the one of the small windows with his telescope. “It looks pretty tropical to me. Lots of trees and mountains.” He turned back to his friends. 

Sora held both his hands by his hip with a snarky like manner, “Don’t let your eyes be deceived-“

The bandana head blonde let out a scoff, rolled his eyes, as his face obviously said ‘here he goes again!’

The captain gesturally walked towards the map. Pointing in few places on it. “You see these parts here? They seem rather forestry huh?”

Maybe the newcomers failed to see this but the others had the same thought in their respective heads; ‘No don’t tell me!’ Or ‘Not this again!’

They had they’re share disagreements with their Captain.

“But you’re wrong! Every corner there’s bound to be a steep edge. Might get too crowded if all of us went in at once”

Ven noticed the few groans coming from his crew. ‘So some might get left behind’

“So some of you might not be coming with-“

“Oh come on! Wouldn’t it be fast if we all go?” Lea approached. “We’ll be able to cover more land.”

Riku felt burdened by his crew mates sudden debate. "Sit down Lea, All Sora means is we don't want to risk losing anyone, or the ship."

All attention suddenly rested on Riku. Aqua brought this to her thoughts and may even question the reason.

“Pardon, but what of the ship?”

Namine saw the chance to question this problem too, “Yeah, is there anything unusual here?”

With a sigh from the co-captain, and a small satisfying grin, he backed down and let Sora take this meeting.

“ You see there are lots of reasons why we need an even number here and there” he pointed at the Island.

“One, because the residents of that Island are still unknown so we don’t know what kind of people we’re dealing with” 

Apparently, the name ‘Edge Rock Island’ is what near ports call it. The reason behind the name was from how hidden its steep land was. Never been fully explored. But this was the island they were lead to.

“Two, the reef isn’t appropriate for Highwind to anchor.” The hight where the sand reached were too obvious. “So i need my crewmen” he stared directly at them. Lea gulped a little. “To protect our ship.”

“Aye, aye cap” the red head sighed while the other red head who hardly question anything Sora says giggled at his defeat. 

“So, who’s staying, and who’s going?”

“That’ll be decided now. I need an even number. So we’ll divide by my group and Riku’s group.”

Sora brought out a list, oh no, he’s already decided. Clearly his throat he read the names out loud. “Roxas, Lea, Kairi, Xion and Isa, you’re with me.”

There had been a look of astonishment on their faces. Then Sora finished his sentences. “We’ll be guarding Highwind. The others, you’re with Riku on the Island.”

The face of hope and excitement that were previously on their faces dropped to betrayal. ‘Sora! Why do you do this?!’

“That’s all, pack what’s needed and act. We’ll be watching from here. Fire toward the sky and we’ll send help.”

He exited the cabin.

The room had gone silent and grew with many groans from Sora’s team. 

“Ohh! Why does he always?!-“  
“I’m gonna kill that cousin of mine someday.” A pearl tear almost fell.  
“Easy Roxy.”  
“Somebody’s gonna die!”  
“Of fun! Let’s go”  
Xion pulled them both out. Isa followed after.

“See you people later.” He waves at this fellow friends as the left.

Terra was a bit speechless after what he heard. Ven had a look of distaste with Isa’s look of antics. ‘That guy has something up his sleeves’ while Terra ‘at least he got what he wanted.’

‘Good for him!’

Then Kairi went up to then to wish them good riddance. “Lucky, hope it last.” The poor girl was obviously disappointed. 

After a good hour of planning with their team leader, Riku wrapped it up with an order to pack what they need.

“Hey, wanna help me pack food for our journey together.”

Right then Ventus knew he’d already lost his stead. Terra became a sturdy mess. “Oh um me? Sure- i mean (insert cringy man voice) absolutely “

Then they left and all that remained in the room were Riku, Ven and Vanitas. “If you need anything, I’m right here. Now go collect what you think is necessary.”

With a nod, he and Vanitas exited the cabin. As they walked silently together, adding Vanitas complaining about how childish the crew can be, they ran into Lea, again.

“Oh, Lea?” “Looking for Roxas?” The redhead huffed.

“You know, as much as in love both of them, they can be too nerve wrecking for my sakes.” Then he walked away, continuing his long devastating sigh.

Something got to Ven, “both?” Vanitas caught his questioning voice “he meant Sora and Roxas” still didn’t make it any less confusing.

“He used to... um... how do i put it? Take care of us when we were little. At least Sora and Roxas.”

That filled in some holes but also brought out a funny realisation. “So Roxas ended up dating his babysitter?” He tried not to chuckle, he really did.

But Vanitas didn’t even try, he burst out laughing. “Oh... Haha.. Venny I can’t breathe! They ended sitting on each other didn’t they?”

“Alright that enough.” Before ‘he’ starts laughing and pissing of the couple. He let himself walk towards Van’s door. And let himself in.

Vanitas didn’t have to turn around before he heard the door shut with a pair of lips tracing his neck. 

“Ah~ uh~ you’re not gonna help me pack like this, right?” Then he tried to turn around and meet with the other’s forehead. Which, stubbornly went to lick down his exposed neck. Letting him smell his sea ridden hair.

“We won’t be able to do this once we’re off.”

Van pecked the tip of his nose, sweetly, “I know”

A bit irritated by that fact, he let himself roam his hands lower down Vanitas’ hips. Tracing his fingers a bit down the spine. “Huh~?” 

Maybe he was going to far. Let’s just leave it at that. “Can’t you feel it?”

“What? You’re hands? Or you being a tease? Ass”

“Hey, you just got yours.” Good be an inappropriate pervert to the human-merman.

“True” Vanitas silently trailed his hands behind the blonde’s neck and planted a delicate kiss on his lips.

“Still makes you an ass!” Then pushed himself free to walk across his room to collect his stuff.

“Well yours is better but that’s not what i meant. I meant your legs.”

“Why are you so curious about them? I’ve told you, I’ve used them before. They’re fine now.” 

Vanitas looked more carefree than Ven. Like there wasn’t any problem with him working on land. When he’s been a fish for most of it.

On the other hand, Ven was a bit nervous with that part. Mostly concerning his raven lover? Friend? Make out buddy? Hell, he’ll have to confirm that. Overall, he was worried. 

Sighing, he knew he shouldn’t underestimate the guy. He’s yet to see him fight in action so he’ll leave the judging for later. 

Going over, he tilted his head to get a better angle. And pecked one last kiss on his cheek before leaving.

“Don’t worry, I’ll ask Sora how should i carry you when you fall~” he waved teasing as he exited the room. Not hearing he yelp of GET OUT! Before he closed the door.

On one side of the door, Ven leaned against it and started thinking. Where did his love lie? He’d have to figure it out? But he was so sure that he’d like Vanitas and Vanitas seem to not be pushing him away. 

‘I can’t just drag these emotions. I can’t just do this to him.’

He knew he’s the one who lead himself here. He lead himself onto Vanitas and he’s now getting attached to the merman.

Curiosity? No!  
Lust? No absolutely not!  
Beauty? There was something else.

It was above all of those but it was so deep to surface-

~Love~

Was it love? Did he harbour any of those? Was he capable? 

Who was he kidding? Of course he those? The only other person who thought him that. That there was still a chance in s rotten boy like him to even manage such emotions like hope, freedom and- love was,

“Xeha” he slide his body down the door. His face covered by his own hands, he knew now.

“Thank you for showing me all this” he smiled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, in the corners of the room. Laid Vanitas, all curled up, hugging his knees as his head rested on them.

Tears streaming down his pearl pale freckled cheeks. Glowing as they were wet with his crystal tears. Why would he be sad? What has he come to realise?

‘I shouldn’t have tested him! It was a mistake! I should have waited! But even so-‘ he let his mind come out from their thoughts.

“He doesn’t feel the same”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, again. I am so sorry i just did that. And I’m sorry for previous chapters. 
> 
> Whispers(iamloyaltothetag)
> 
> Anyways, what did you think just happened? Confused? Comment. Like? Share and leave kudos. Hate? Tell me about it. Is it the plot? What can i do to make it better?
> 
> I’m open for anything! So don’t be shy!


	15. What’s use regretting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of the sea? We have a palace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about a change of scenery for once. Sea sick yet? Yeah jk. 
> 
> Though i would be nice for Xeha to have a bit of screen time. No worries Ven and Van are still in this chapter.
> 
> What you think of the plot
> 
> Thank you for reading

Let’s change it up a bit and take a rest from the crews perspective. The palace seems like a nice place to get to know.

“Flower gleam and glow~ let your powers shine~ hmm, hm~” the salmon haired hummed as enjoyed the sight of the roses that grew in the royal gardens.

 

Before he was abruptly interrupted by a branch to his head. “Ow! Braig! What the bloody drop was that for?!” He glared up the man who had comfortably rested on a giant branch in an old large tree.

 

“Stop singing! I’m still pissed at that damned prince for not ‘informing’ us about those damned new rules!” He spatted back. Seconds later, he bounced out of that tree, landing perfectly on his feet to the ground. “How bout I address this matter? That’ll show him what prison life does to a man!”

 

Laurium desperately tried to run after and halt his friend’s actions, before it was too late. “You know the prince is currently having an appointment! I suggest you stop before-“ he was utterly ignored. “Ugh! Braig! We weren’t even there for that long. Would you please just let it go!”

 

At this point, he’d no choice but to follow his brute friend and try to convince him on the way. All the way, excusing the stamps Braig made causing questioning glances from the palace staffs. “Please excuse him. Will you stop being such a brute for once?!” Then the man infront of him suddenly stopped causing him to hit his nose behind his shoulder blades. “Hey! What’s the-?!”

 

“Shush!” The man silenced him as he raised his left hand. 

 

These halls were empty. The lights were dim and the atmosphere felt strange. Swiftly, Braig turned to Laurium with a questionable look.

 

“Laur, how long has Ventus been away?”

 

A very sudden question but he knew the answer. “It’s been six days.” They were released from that prison just that morning. Possibilities, their ‘escorts’ were still around. Now thinking about them sent a shiver down his spine. His nerves were acting up again. It wasn’t the prison that made him tingle, but those people, what were their deal?

 

“So, who’s taking his place in his absence?”

 

Good question. One might think, Xeha might’ve been smart enough to replace Ven with any old adviser or even a butler. Though, one might also underestimate how high his pride stood when it came to Ven. Many knew, those two were as thick as thieves. And many knew, Ven had gone on his quest despite being the irreplaceable attendant.

 

Laurium didn’t have an answer to his friend’s question. All he could give was just a flushed worried look.

 

“Thought so, then let’s just-“  
“How about, before we do anything rash-“  
“We?”

Laurium gave him a dead pan look that said, ‘seriously?’ Before continuing.

“We investigate first. Prince Xeha’s got a lot of work on his hands. And he was kind enough to deal with our mistakes.”

“Yeah, plus without this most loyal steed. Do you think?”

“I’m not certain how’s he doing but I surely have my doubts. Like I said, we at least ask Even. He’s bound to know something.”

 

With that, they quickly made their way toward the labs. Oblivious to the situation that’s occurring behind those doors they’ve passed.

 

“I don’t attend one meeting and you start making troublesome rules!” He urged, gripping the armrest of his seat as he sent glares toward his ‘guests’. 

 

They were completely aware to the reasons behind his absence and thus sought the chance to take advantage of it. “I see that you’re still trying to satisfy their orders, hmm?” One of the four spoke up. His voice heavy with glee and eerie. Sending an ominous vibe towards the lone prince.

 

Xeha remained silent. Seeing to no matter what he says only brings in other topics. This is where he hated the part of his ‘responsibilities’. He’d have to deal with these worthless assholes. Out of precaution, he redirected his glare to his side. It was an eyesore, having to deal with them. “Apparently, you caused my guards to be more insecure. Do you question the loyalties of every Kingdom?”

 

Again, they deflected his question. What was the point of them being here in the first place? If they had to be rude or ill mannered, they might as well get the hell out! However to his dismay, it was almost impossible to have them leave until ‘they’ were satisfied.

 

‘Hope Ven’s having a better day. Wish he was here.’ He mentally whined to himself. Having to leave a reminder to the real reason he sent his most trusted on that journey. He gazed out his stainless glass windows. ‘He’d surely know how to verbally get these guys to leave’. Did he feel vulnerable without him? Wasn’t he stronger than that? Boy, wouldn’t Ven be disappointed if he were to look at him now.

 

“I love what you did with the place. Last time we came here.” He paused, now moving towards Xeha from across the   
small room. Close enough for comfort. “It was ruled by a tyrant.” 

 

The word ‘tyrant’ sent a forest of goosebumps down his neck. What were they implying to? From where he stood, the last ruler wasn’t even related to him. Hell, that might’ve been centuries ago!

 

“I beg your pardon?” He had to act calm, no matter how much they were getting under his skin. 

 

“So you do understand your place now, right?” A wicked grin had spread across those men’s faces. What did they mean by that? 

 

Of course he understood his place. But the last meeting was so sudden. He inevitably couldn’t attend due to- other matters. Counsel 13 knew exactly why, so they couldn’t use that to their advantage! Could they?

 

He was the ruler of this land.

He was responsible for all of the people in his kingdom.

He took care of them!

 

He knew what was right and wrong.

 

He wouldn’t be here if Ven wasn’t there to support him. All the way.

 

‘But, now he’s not here. So I’ll just have to stand on my own two legs!’

 

“Forgive me, but if you continue to act without respect, I’ll going to have to ask you to leave”

 

He’s had enough of them. But wonders crossed his mind, ‘What would Ven do? He has more patience. Did I do the right thing?’

 

Pathetic he thought. A ruler, depending on his own right hand man in every situation. No wonder Ven hated him. Their relationship had been rather on edge. Did the attendant notice? Did he even care? Maybe he was too troubled but his guests took his full attention.

 

When they suddenly decide to hold him in place. “Wh-what do you think-?!” He was silenced when he saw the death glare radiating from the oppressor’s eyes. 

 

“You really should watch that pretty mouth of yours. How knows? We might report back and tell them how much of a tyrant you’ve become.” His rough voice held malice. It made him feel overwhelmed and scared by his threats. 

 

‘Bluffing! He was just bluffing!” But what if he wasn’t.

 

Then his chin was aggressive pulled up to meet those glaring orbs. How could he be so stupid to think he could’ve dealt with them alone?! Now he felt, weak. He couldn’t move. ‘One wrong move and it’s over!’ 

 

“Wouldn’t it be ashamed? The Counsel sought great things in you. The young Prince, soon to be king.” The hand he had under his chin crept finger by finger, lowering towards his neck. “Who would’ve thought ‘you’d’ abuse your power? Wonder what they’d do to you. You might loss everything you’ve worked for.” His actions made him feel disgusted, as he trailed his gold fingers under his collar.

 

When he tried to get away, the golden man roughly cupped his face. Causing a gasp to unintentionally escape.

 

“Rumple, I believe that’s enough-“  
“Silence!”

 

His own comrade was taken back by him. With a huff, he directed his attention back to the prince he had cornered speechless. 

 

Xeha knew he had to stop this before it gets out of hand. Gritting his teeth he tried to look intimidating. Not wanting to look as the golden creep had effected him. That’s when he heard a growl.

 

“Now, where were we? Ah yes. We wouldn’t want that do we? So how bout we make a deal? Oh don’t worry about them.” He glanced back at his comrades, pressing a finger on his lips. Creeping them down Xeha’s laced coat. “They won’t tell a soul.” The hand he had used to hold his face, reached deeper to slowly caress the stands of his hair. “Silver hair, what a unique colour.” Then he pulled one out from its root. 

 

“Ow!”  
“How pretty!”

Xeha was really starting to get enough of this creep! This golden skin manipulator! 

“Alright! What is it you’re really here for?!” He stood up from where he was trapped and took a few steps away. Maybe even towards the door! There’s bound to be somebody nearby.

 

‘If anything gets out of hand, make a run for it’ once a jerk faced blond had told him. Now was considered out of hand! His ‘comrades’ seemed to not bother to do anything but watch. Damn it!

 

He tried to swiftly guide himself towards the door. Though, before he was a few steps away he was forcefully pulled back into the room. Now in between the wall and the creep. 

 

“Now my dear, that’s no way to end a meeting.” He purred. Pushing the strands of his hair away as Xeha refused to look at him. Giving him an opening to the exposed earlobe, a he breath into it. 

 

“Get away from me-“ he mumbled. That’s all he could do. Unfortunately, his pride wouldn’t let him scream. But he’d die before he’d beg for anything.

 

Every scowl, insults or words of aggression were stuck in his throat. Not letting them come out. Nonetheless, it wouldn’t help his current state anyways. He couldn’t control his own pride, neither did he control his own emotions. Let’s face it, without the person he trusted the most, he’s now in an inescapable situation.

 

The creeper continued to teasingly stroke his hair and held him up against the wall. Did his title mean nothing to him? Did he really deserve this? How pathetic was he without-

 

“Not gonna scream? Call for help?! What are you?! What kind of King would let someone do this to them?! Maybe?! Maybe you’re not ready and they were-“

 

The door slammed open, revealing two very familiar faces. “I suggest you let our prince go” Laurium already had his hand reaching for his sword. “Yeah, get your grimy hands off our prince and get the fuck out!” Braig didn’t hesitate to pull out both his guns, already aiming.

 

Rum released and averted himself away from Xeha. A satisfying grin plastered onto his gold face. “And only a prince shall you remain and never a True King” he gleed. Watching him slide down the walls, enjoying the look of horror he’d caused.

 

As he walked pass the two guards with his fellow comrades, he turned to give them one last message. “Unfortunately because of such unsatisfactory I dreadfully have to report, this may not be our last ‘meeting’” 

 

With that he left, leaving both who were guarding the door speechless and Xeha on the walls petrified. 

 

Quickly, they rushed to their prince’s aid. “Prince Xeha-!” “Screw that! Xeha how ya doing?”

He was mumbling again. Hardly audible for them to hear. Especially since Braig decided to shake him violently. “Braig stop!”

 

Laurium completely took control of the situation to see how sensitive he’s become. Gently, he rubbed circles around the shaking prince. Anywhere he saw necessary. “Hey, He’s gone. It’s alright.” He wouldn’t stop mumbling and shaking as he hid his face in his hands.

 

“Xeha speak up!”

 

“I’m pathetic! I can’t even hold my own ground! Maybe-“

 

Laurium assured him calmly, not letting him finish that sentence. “Don’t let his word bother you. You know he’s nothing but a scumbag using the Counsel’s name as an excuse.”

“Yeah, he’s just a dick that took advantage of you-“

“Because I let him!-“

“No you didn’t!” The salmon haired guard held him a lot closer. “Braig, make sure that they’re out of this palace.” “Why me?!” “Braig!” “Sheesh fine!”

 

Once it was just them, he quietly calmed down his prince who was about to break down. ‘Ventus never mentioned anything about anxiety attacks.’ This was undoubtedly one of them. As Laurium tried to calm him down, despite this being the first time seeing the proud prince in this condition. It left him thinking, was it because Ventus rarely left his side. But there were occasions that Ventus doesn’t attend. So why did-

 

Sniffles. Apparently, Xeha had come over his panic attack and broke down into sobs. “Aww, Xeha, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Many things had crossed him mind the whole time.

 

How pathetic he was alone.

Ashamed

Embarrassed 

Prideful 

Angry

Malice

Hurt

Everything made his heart ache. The heart that Ven helped make when they were younger. When things were simpler. Where had those days gone? 

Now even kind touches felt static and he felt numb.

 

Maybe I’m not worthy of the thrown.

What does the Counsel have planned if he did not suit?

He didn’t want to know

He didn’t want to think about it

All he needed now was to solve one problem at a time; how he’d never come to realise his heartbroken heart.

 

Out of the corner of the yard, the sound of horses gliding their way to their masters destination. In the carriage, Rum sat with a smile full of malice. “All I did was shooked an already unstable child. Oh how easy he fell”

He glanced his attention to his other mate. “You have been awfully quiet.” 

“If you hadn’t been a brute and harassed that boy you would’ve known”

“Known what I presume?”

His comrade raised a brow. Not that he could see as he had his hood up the whole time. He sighed.

“Known that child controls more than he knows and is proven great use to the Counsel.”

Rum laughed hysterically. “So you scold me for pleasing the Counsel? I just-“

“You made a severe move, if you had broken the boy, we may have to move to plan B”

“Not like plan A is debunked, right?”

“That depends solely on The Prince and his loyal steed.”

This caught the attention and caused a wicked smile to smear his gold features. “Enlighten me, what steed?”

“Oh, you don’t know? A peasant boy named-“

~#~

“Ventus. That’s a very amusing tale to tell. What else happened during your meeting with Indians?”

Ven laughed across the counter as Aqua prepared food for their journey. “Well, it was amusing to see Xeh- i mean the prince’s face smeared with unknown gel.”

“Though he looked disgusted, Ven managed to get him to deal with it” Terra continued, helping Aqua with the water. 

“All I did was remind him he’s dealt with worse.”

“How does that work?”

“It didn’t and I ended up getting an earful when we returned.”

‘Makes me wonder. If he’s doing alright without me’

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Vanitas walk in with a bag slung over him shoulder. “Let me help with-“ 

 

Vanitas didn’t even turn towards him and just walked across the kitchen. “Vanitas” “huh? Oh sorry Ven. I’m a bit out of it.”

‘Odd. He looks tired-‘

“Alright crew! We started our search in a few more hours. Prepare.”

Riku climbed back up.

‘Guess it’s time to finally find that pearl and’ he left his own mind hanging. ‘And then what?’ He never thought of that before.

After all of this had settled, then what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tqvm for all the love and support you’ve all been giving this AU.
> 
> Comment down below of what you think about it. 
> 
> Ask if there are things left unclear
> 
> I accept any advise or corrections you mention (tq to those who did, i will try to get better)
> 
> Also, tell me who you’d like more screen time of. I’m trying to balance out every character and still stick to the main ship and plot and conflict and whatever.
> 
> See you next time ❤️❤️❤️


	16. What does your heart tell you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale how Ventus and Vanitas found love. Another night holds more tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 

From where Ventus stood, he’d noticed how different Vanitas was acting. The Atlantian would suddenly go into a daze and ignore everything anyone around him did.

To Ventus, it was quite odd. Moments ago, he was just fine when they were in his room. So, what could’ve sent the raven off?

‘Should I ask?’ All Ventus was worried about was that if Vanitas was angry at him. He seemed to likely avoid his gaze. Not directly looking into his eyes.

Though, he’d have to address that for later. Presently, Riku’s group were boating towards the ominous looking Island. If they weren’t back within three days, Sora would send backup.

Oddly, when they boated, the Island seemed to be well deserted. There were hardly animals around. 

“So what’s the plan, Riku?”

Their group leader seemed to be reading a scroll. “I suggest we don’t spilt up. But if the current goes inevitable, I’d want everyone in pairs.”

So they’ve decided. If anything goes wrong and they’d have to retreat, Riku will go with Terra, Aqua with Namime and Ventus with Vanitas.

When all’s settled, they entered then green grounds. With Riku clearing the path by cutting the obstacles with a machete. 

“Stay close”

That’s also when Ven noticed how slow Vanitas has been walking. His steps were small and he seemed to be dragging. Slowing his own steps, he walked beside him as the group went ahead.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Vanitas seemed to be a bit slow with his response. Hardly noticing Ven had walked beside him, got him a bit startled. 

“Oh! Ven, didn’t see you there.”

Even his voice was hoarse. Something wasn’t quite right. He had to get to the bottom of this!

“I’m fine Ven. Just a bit worn out.” 

He scratched the back of his head, and smiled tiredly. What had made him so fatigued? 

Ven offered him his container, gesturing him to drink. Though a bit hesitant, he took it anyways.

“Thanks-“  
“Are you really alright? Do you need help-“  
“I said I’m fine, Ven! Just drop it.”

He pushed back the container to his chest and stormed forward towards the group.

That’s the first time he’d ever snap at him. It may have took him by surprise but also left him curious. What did he do wrong that got him so worked up?

Quickly, he sped his way so he wasn’t to far from the others. Now it was clear to him.

Vanitas was definitely mad at him.

The reason is what he’d yet to investigate.

~#~

Quite awhile they’ve been walking, and still more parts of the forest. The sun was dissolving and crew was getting tired from just walking.

“Riku” 

“I know” with one last cut they found a spacious ground for them to camp for the night. 

With what supplies they had, readying the fire and the sleeping bags only took a moment. The rest was taking a break. 

Riku finally decided to distribute orders. Sitting by the fire and waiting for the others.

“Alright team, we are looking for a cave.”

“A cave?” Terra repeated questioningly.

“Yes, a cave.” Riku took a stick to draw the visuals of their mission.

“We go into the cave and there will be a ship wreck, pass that we fine what we need and get out”

Namine raised her hand to question. “What is the item we’re looking for exactly?”

Riku held his finger up his lips, as if it wasn’t likely a specific item.

“Is it the pearl we’re looking for?”

Ven asked but Riku shooked. 

“No not the pearl but the key to lead us there.”

“A key?” Aqua began to stir.

So this quest wasn’t as simple as it sounds. There seemed to be a key leading to their mysterious pearl.

“Hear me out; One is lost shall be found, thousands have found but one is lost. Can anybody solve this riddle?”

Even still thinking, they were stuck.

Vanitas spoke, “Maybe the cave is somewhere hidden.”

Ventus nodded, “Yeah and there could be many caves but we have to find the one that most well hidden.”

May it made a bit sense, Terra groaned while the girls sighed. “Great, how are we supposed to know which-“

“Guess we have to find out.” Aqua patted his back for encouragement.

“Yeah, there shouldn’t be too many since this Island is small.”

Riku seemed satisfied with his teammates accusations. “Alright then, everyone get some rest and we start our cave search tomorrow.”

They all went to their respective sleeping bags. However, before Vanitas could reach his Ventus called for him. 

“Um, Vanitas? Can we talk?” He turned towards the others. “Privately”

Vanitas was very tired and he really didn’t want to talk. Ventus’s pushiness was starting to get to him. And he didn’t want to snap at him like he did before. Huffing, he pushed his way pass Ven as the he followed him.

They didn’t walk too far from their site, just a bit hidden behind the trees. Taking that they were far enough, the raven sighed as he leaned against a tree. 

Narrowed his golden eyes down at the flowers near. ‘Honestly, I don’t need this’ he thought to himself. While Ventus gathered his own thoughts.

Thinking that it was better to just be straight forward with the Atlantian, he just spoke his mind out.

“Alright Van, i know you’re mad at me.”

Crossing his arms over his vest, he narrowed his vision on Ven. His eyes showed no emotion. It was hard to read him. He hummed.

“How so?”

Ven breathed in and out before answering him. “You’ve been acting strange.” 

Closing his eyes, “I told you I’m tired-“

“You were crying,”

Silent 

Vanitas turned away. Unable to face the man before him. Unfortunately, Ven wouldn’t have that. “Tell me, what did I do wrong?” Voice so soft and caring. He could almost feel how worried he’s been.

Bring his hand to cover his mouth. Silent his small gasp before breathing properly. “Vanitas-“. “It wasn’t your fault!” He urges, but not loud enough for the crew to notice.

‘Wasn’t my fault?’ “What do you mean?” He walked closer in hopes the other doesn’t run away. Though he took a step back he’s back only touched more of the oak. 

In an instant, when he saw tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes, he rushed to his side.

Gently, he held the other’s shoulder circling fingers to calm him down. ‘Was Vanitas having a break down?’ 

He knew very well how to handle these situations. Back home, he’d always have to- ‘Stop! Don’t think about him now! Focus on Vanitas’

Vanitas had his head hung as he tried to hide his face while he wiped the tears that had threatened to fall.

‘This is embarrassing! I can’t just cry infront of-‘

“Vanitas!” A very concerned voice brought him back to earth. Opening his eyes, they met with lightly blues. So pretty under the moon light. So real and there.

Getting on one kneel while his hands still over the other’s arms, he tried to get a good look at him. Yes, he was crying, he was angry, annoyed and now crying. 

Breaking down in his hands. No, he wouldn’t let that happened. Not to Vanitas. Not to anyone loved.

‘Love’ “Vanitas, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here. Don’t worry “

‘Was it all an illusion? Something this curse had caused?’ It felt like being ripped apart. Torn and forever in pain. 

Within moments, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. “I’m sorry” he kept repeating. Ventus trailed circles on his back. Whispering into his ear consoling words.

‘Calm, I have to remain calm and composed.’ He’s probably already a master at it. Patience was always at his core.

After awhile, they finally calmed down. Vanitas had curled himself up into a ball. Ventus was there if he needed him.

“Can I tell you something?” Vanitas slowly raised his head so that his gaze met Ven’s.

He nodded, “of course” getting closer. Now only an inch away from him.

With a huff as he breathed in, he began his story.

“When I was... younger (kid), my home was attacked. I was in my room at the time and then suddenly this old man came in.” He stopped to gather himself before continuing.

“He had this needle... stick or whatever I can’t seem to remember. And he walked towards me. Grabbed my hand and stabbed one of my fingers with it.”

He knew Ven was still following his tale as the information held him back. “Then-“

“Then five or six years ago, I just woke up.” 

From this, Ven understood that he was cursed with a sleeping spell. Though, normally it would only last for the longest only days but-

“I’ve been asleep for most of my life.” The Atlantian sighed, looking away and almost laughed at Ven’s reaction.

“Huh! And they even cheated in waking me up” Van laughed slowly. 

Leaving Ven a bit confused, “What do you mean?”

Now, Vanitas was looking at him properly, with a grin on his face. “I mean... you know of the legends, right?” ‘Sleeping Beauty?’ He nodded.

“Well, i wasn’t exactly kissed awake.” He raised a brow, indicating his confusion to the matter.

“It was more half assed,” he rolled his eyes. “I meant, they reverted the spell.” 

He explained that with the help of Naminé, he were able to entangle Vanitas off the curse. Dispelling it until the effects had dissolved. 

“That’s great! You woke up!” Ven slid his hands over his shoulders and shook them as a way of saying ‘congratulations’.

“Yeah, a miracle isn’t it? But-“ Ven stopped to allow him to continue.

“Since we cheated, I believe (well, Sora and Rox too) that this curse is still effecting me.”

“How so? Is it the tiredness?”

“No, it’s just- the only way to break it was from a true loves kiss.” 

Then suddenly, Vanitas’s face scrunched in minor disgust. “And trust me, you have to idea how many tried to wake me up from that. Even Rox and Sora tried, but apparently we couldn’t cheat like that.” 

He mentioned the idea of true love from family and friends. Unfortunately, the curse was adjusted to be more specific. It had to be true love from a real lover.

“That witch must’ve been really clever- owh!”

Vanitas slapped the back of his head. Obviously a bit angry at his comment. “That clever sea witch had also destroyed half of the palace and put me to sleep the exact same day!”

Rubbing the back of his head, he caught something from Vanitas’s words. “Palace?” 

Tensing up, Vanitas slide further away from the blonde. “Um..um forget what i just said”

Ven leaned over, “Is that where you lived?”

“Anyways!” Vanitas tried to revert their conversation. “Since the curse wasn’t properly lifted, somethings just didn’t feel right.”

The closer Ven got, the more nervous and tense he became. He felt it when Ven placed his hand over his. “What do you mean?” His voice was all so gentle and calm. So soothing.

But his brain wouldn’t let him relax!

“Stop saying that and get it already!” He urged. Hiding his face over his shoulders in hopes that Ven doesn’t notice the red crawling up his skin. ‘Damn him!’

Smirking, ‘huh, he’s blushing’. “You have to be clear Van”. Coming closer, he held the others sides securely. 

“N-no, it’s just that.” He was stuttering. Damn his body for betraying him! Pull himself together.

The sleep curse made him insecure. It probably caused a lot of trouble for many Atlantians. That’s what he thought for awhile before Sora and Roxas found out. 

“I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately.”

As in cue, Ven suddenly continued. “Like is this for real, or not”. Before cupping his hand over his mouth.

“How did you-“. “It just felt right.” They smiled at each other. Noticing something in the others’ eyes, as if they were gazing upon the stars.

“I’ve been scared of rejection and I guess that curse got to me.”

“Rejection?”

Vanitas looked up at him. How the dim moonlight reflected in his blonde hair. His whole feature blending into the night. It was like he could almost tell him anything. “Ventus, think I might’ve fallen for you.”

Within seconds pass, Ven slowly closed the distance between them. Pressing lightly against the lips that, even in shock, kissed back. Then he pulled back, he gazed down slightly stroking black locks.

“I’ve fallen for you, Vanitas”

The other reached behind the blonde neck and pulled him into another kiss. This time deeper, as he let himself be taken. “I’m -kiss- sorry -kiss- I doubted you” 

The longer they kissed, the deeper and rougher it got. So much for ‘won’t be able to do this once we’re off’. Trailing his tongue into that hot and willing open mouth was so satisfying. Would he call this marking his territory?

They kissed to the point where Ven was already on top of Vanitas. Both panting for air that they lacked from kissing. “I love you, hah, Vanitas” He went down and stole a kiss from his cheeks.

Grabbing the thief’s head, Vanitas leaned upwards to kiss his forehead. “I love you too.”

From those words, Ven put all his body weight onto Vanitas who tried to squirm free as he was squished. “Hey!” He laughed. “Ven you’re heavy!”. 

Chuckling, he didn’t pull up. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the figure below him. “I’m tired Vanitas! Let me sleep.” 

Below, Vanitas gave up on trying to slide free and just hug the stubborn blonde back. “Sleep all you want. You just freed me from my curse.” Smiling, he stroked the blondes back as he hummed an unfamiliar melody.

“Hey Vanitas?”  
“Hmm?” Good He wasn’t asleep.  
“What did you mean you doubted me?”

When he was answered by silence, he new he had to get it face to face. So, supporting himself with his forearm by the sides of Vanitas’ head, he yet again met with striking gold.

Vanitas huffed knowing Ven wouldn’t stop until he told him. “It’s actually stupid. I used the curse to predict your feelings for me.”

“But why didn’t you just ask?” Hypocrite, even he had trouble progressing his own emotions for the guy. He’s one to talk about asking another’s feelings.

“Because, i was scared you’d reject me”

Ven moved down to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. A sign of reassurance that Ven wouldn’t reject him nor leave him.

“And I was scared you had another lover”

The mentioning of another lover grabbed his attention. ‘Alright, of I’m really going to start this relationship. I’m gonna start being true to myself’.

Pretending as if this other lover doesn’t come to mind (become they don’t exists + one night stands don’t count), he asked “what other lover?”

Vanitas blushed, not even trying to hide it this time. “Well not specifically a lover but I’ve always noticed how you and the prince-“

Ventus chuckled. Hiding his face onto Vanitas’s shoulder. “Hey, i was having a dramatical moment there!”

“Sorry, sorry. But Van. Hahahu.” He caught his breath. “Me and Xeha go way back. I knew him longer than i knew myself. He’s the reason I’m here.”

Vanitas pouted thinking his assumptions were defaulted.

“But yes. I may had harboured feelings for him”

Just for a second, Vanitas looked a bit broken until “but we never had anything. Yes i still care for him and I probably still love him but only as an old friend.”

He continued, when he was sure Vanitas was alright to here the whole story.

“Honestly, in the end we were just friends and we rely on each other.” Suddenly his own face saddened. “But recently, we’ve been a bit distant”. He knew very well how much the kingdom meant to him. To both of them, it was home but-

Vanitas looked up from him. Noticing the sadness in his eyes. “I’m sure when you get back. He’ll be happy and you’ll be happy”. He tried to make it all better. And he’ll try whatever he can to make sure that sadness disappears. If the prince made Ven happy, then so can he. The both of them can be Ven’s light. As long as it doesn’t die.

Gladly, he told him reassuring word that’ll help him

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Happiness . Happy that he was able to accept both of his feelings for Vanitas and Xeha. All thanks to Vanitas, he felt free of his own selfish emotions. Free from knowing how closed he was ever since meeting Vanitas. Free from how pursued his own heart made him. It fluttered his hearts knowing how much Vanitas cared.

“So, I take it that you’re royalty or something?” They’d settled back and now cuddling against each other. Laying onto each other as they gazed upon the empty skies.

The others were still sleeping soundly.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m actually...well, It was rightfully Sora’s.”

“What was?”

“The throne. Now it’s Leon’s, Sora’s father, ruling over the cities.” He paused for a moment, gathered what was best to say. 

“Don’t tell him this but, ever since he chose this life, I’ve been the one they push to prep. And God knows how that feel.”

Ven chuckled. “I think i got the idea”. Maybe Vanitas and Xeha could get along. They seem to have a lot in common.

“So you’re technically a prince?”

“Not exactly but you could say that. Besides, I’ve got a long way before receiving the throne. Can you believe Leon’s coronation was a few years ago?”

Ven blinked, “So he just recently got the throne.”

Vanitas chuckled. “It’s not about the throne really but that’s what the people want. So be it”

True. The people needed a leader. One that could keep them in peace and manage sufficiency’s wisely. 

‘Xeha wasn’t even King yet. Look how far he’s come’

“Ven” the voice that called him sounded small and scared. ‘Xeha?’ He looked again and it was Vanitas calling him. 

“Huh?”

Was he really thinking about his old love interest now? Yes, he still cared for his old friend but that didn’t change the status quo did it?

“After all of this is over-“  
“I’ll introduce you to him, so you’ll get to know how much of a sap he is”

They laughed. Talking about the future and how their connection was so strong. They’ll never feel apart. 

It was a beautiful night indeed.

Under the same empty sky, not everyone was happy.

~#~

In the same room and sitting at the same seat. But this time, he wasn’t alone. Fate would damn him if he’d make the same mistake again.

On both of his sides, stood on guard were his two loyal guards. Ready to not let the same incident repeat twice.

However, this time they’ve sent a different member. His dark purple hair was messily tied back in a ponytail as a side of his bangs hung over. 

Xeha’s eyes narrowed down onto the long white coat the man before him was wearing. His golden eyes tried to show no emotions when confronting this new man’s lightly purpled eyes.

But these ones weren’t as threatening like the others before. They were kind?

“The Counsel had sent me here to-“

“To spy on us?!” Braig outburst, rage was clear in his voice.

Yet before he could say anything else, Xeha raised a hand to silence him.

Though, despite his the outrage, he remained unaffected. Still smiling but a bit awkwardly this time.

After he gestured a bow, he introduced himself.

“My name is Eraqus and my purpose here is to help the prince.”

Xeha gestured for Laurium to bend closer so he could whisper. His facial expression still unreadable.

Laurium approached Eraqus, with a light smile he said, “Let me guide you to your room.”

Once they were out from sight, Braig held onto Xeha’s shoulders. “We’ll work this out don’t worry.”

Xeha averted his gaze, peering over the night’s sky. Hardly hearing, “I won’t let you out of my sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. Tell me what you think in the comment box. I love reading reviews! Makes me want to make this fic better. 
> 
> Correct me if I’m wrong. 
> 
> I’d also like to share a tumblr blog i hv using this name => Selia Hearts
> 
> There’s nothing in there yet
> 
> About this fic:
> 
> Yeah, we bring in another KH character in whoohoo
> 
> C u next time!


	17. Sneak peeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a chapter but bits and pieces of upcoming chapters....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been on a roll these pass few days.
> 
> I’m really sorry

Sneak peeks

You have been warned, look at it as a preview 

 

No turning back

 

You are a brave warrior 

 

Chapter 17:

“Make a run for it” Riku whispers as he corners behind Terra, keeping watch on every slight movement they make.

“What?” He answered bluntly, trying to turn to their leader before these savages noticed.

Palmed flat on his face, he sharply turned. “I said Make a run for it!”

They scattered 

~#~

“You have no business here, Savages!” Sora pointed accusingly before the leader of these intruders. Glare vicious over all of them.

“I’m afraid, it is you who has no business here.” Clanking noises stepped onto the wood of the ship. Peering over their conversation he’d just cut in. Pulling his hood down, revealing his golden features.

“Who are you?”

Stretching one hand out for the young captain to reach. “The name’s Rumplestilskinz. I’d like to make a deal”

Chapter 18:

Shaking the unconscious raven awake, “Vani! Wake up!” That’s when he heard coughing. What a relief

“Huk! hungk! Ven! Where is he?” His head spun around to look for the blonde. Before Riku held him in place, “Vanitas! Calm down!”

~#~

“Ven and I are close” for a moment he paused. “But we’re just friends! Nothing more, nothing less!” He said out loud, proud nonetheless.

While reading, flipping the pages all along listening to the other in the library. “Is that so?” He pulled back the bangs of his hair. Eyes stuck on the pages, he made his way toward the proud prince. 

Suddenly, snapping the book shut and placing it in front of him. Now looking directly into golden eyes.

Taken back a little, he pushed more of himself into the chair. “What?”

Chapter 19:

“What’s done is done”  
“I don’t care how you do it! I want that prince under my control!”  
“You really are something, huh?”  
“Welcome back!”  
“The Counsel makes the rules now”  
“The seas had become more deadly”  
“We can’t let them find the cities!”  
“You can’t go back!” “I know!”  
“Xeha, do you trust me?”  
“That’s a horrible idea!”

“I’m sorry”

“I love you”

A noise of a fired gun shot came from one of the towers. Everybody turned in the same direction. The guards started marching up the stairs. Horrified invaded Ven’s naturally calm features. “Xeha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i just did that! 
> 
> The plot is by me but if it seems familiar please tell me.
> 
> Also tell me what you think of it. Tbh I’m only used to reading fics, not writing them. So this really counts as my first.
> 
> There will be a continuation, and the chapters will be out.
> 
> I just need a breather!
> 
> Kudo? Comment? And share?


	18. Not whatit seems, does it?

The world was shaking, grumbling at his feet as he desperately tried to maintain his balance. His hands were clenched against his chest , and his muscles tensed in place. Where was he? Everything felt spacious but his breathing became difficult. Gasping for air as if he was drowning in water. No, this wasn’t the way he was going to go! 

‘Ven, wake up?!’

He heard his name echo in the distance. He was too anxious to recognise the voice. Everything was still shaking. ‘Calm down, Ven. Calm the fuck down’. He tried breathing properly again. Think happy thoughts. This wasn’t real! It became a mantra in his head. This isn’t real!

Suddenly, his head rang. No, it stung! Grasping at the locks of his blond hair, he pulled himself down. It was as if the whole ocean was ramming in his head. Then, images stared to form in his mind. How was that even possible? The pain was too much for him to think of an answer. A ship? Highwind?

‘Ventus! Wake up!’

His eyelids sprang open. Meeting his gaze was merciless sunlight and two similar orbs he new too well. The let out the breath he’d been keeping in. ‘It was just a dream’ what a relief! 

“Ven!” Vanitas’ voice came out as an urging whisper. “Now isn’t the best to go back to sleep!”

As the sun had come to join them that morning, so did unexpected others. Quickly, he pulled himself up. They were surrounded. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. 

‘We’re trapped?’ He studied these people.

Their faces were covered by large masks. Most of them were shirtless and armed with spears. Red Indians? More like if you left them stranded in a swamp, they’d be green Indians. Nonetheless, they weren’t friendly. Pointing their sharp pointed weapons at them.

Riku and Terra stood back to back, while Aqua was safely shielding Naminé. Vanitas stood near Ven. ‘Did they just get here or have i been asleep for too long?’ He stared questioningly at the raven in front of him.

All of them moved small steps, moving without noise. When Riku moved, the others followed carefully. He watched these guys’ every movement. Noticing that when they moved, those spears followed.

“These guys aren’t blind.” Vanitas whispered under his breath so that only Ventus in his reach could hear. Though, why would they be blind? This whole crew wasn’t moving anywhere as those masked creeps were watching them like a predator.

“They’re savages, cursed by Triton’s storm to never walk the seas for eternity.” He muttered, how they ended up here was beyond him. “Most of them are blind”. 

“Then shouldn’t we-“

“I said ‘most’ of them. All of them have really good hearing” 

Ven steadied his breath. Inhaling slowly, in and out as he ingested all this whole situation. “Lea was stabbed by one of them once”. The swallowed the gulp in his throat. They were that good, huh?

Before Ven could ask anything else, Vanitas held a finger on his lips. Instantly, silencing him. They watched as the savages stalked them like predators. They waited for orders. Anytime now, they’d summon their tools to fight them off.

Their focus was set on Riku.

Leaning his head back to get Terra’s attention. “On my count, we make a run for it.” Slowly, he tried to extend his arm wide enough to summon his keyblade. Without those savages noticing him.

However, since Riku was being as quiet as he can. Terra failed to hear him despite being the closest.

“What?” He urged bluntly. Trying to turn to properly get the order from their leader.

Riku sighed as his order didn’t reach the other. He was about to make the count down but apparently none of that would reach the others. Especially since it didn’t reach Terra.

“I said” he whispered, eyes still on the savages just in case they decided to suddenly attack or jump at them. That wouldn’t be pretty. “on my count we-“

Terra clicked when he still couldn’t make out the words Riku was apparently mumbling. “You need to speak up!” He demand in a whisper.

That’s it! Within an instant, he turned around to face the majority of his team and yelled. “I said ‘MAKE A RUN FOR IT!’”

Summoning his keyblade, he took out the first one infront of him. Then, in an instant pulled Terra towards his direction.

While the others scattered with their own partners. Running in different directions, all the while being chased by one or two savages. 

~

Meanwhile, Highwind had its own ‘uninvited guests’. The whole crew were on the main deck. No softness were shown on any of their faces. Not showing any weakness as they faced their unpleasant arrivals.

Within the night, the ship was surrounded by a couple others. Blocking their path of escape. But no harm was done, yet.

“You have no business here, Savages!” Sora pointed accusingly before the leader of these intruders. Glare vicious over all of them.

“I’m afraid, it is you who has no business here.” Clanking noises stepped onto the wood of the ship. Peering over their conversation he’d just cut in. Pulling his hood down, revealing his golden features.

“Who are you?”

Stretching one hand out for the young captain to reach. “The name’s Rumplestilskinz. I’d like to make a deal”

Cautiously, he stepped back. Questions ran through his mind aimlessly. Since when did the savages have actual people in their colony? 

Though, this man didn’t seem ordinary. The way he walked, talked and looked wasn’t very settling. He stalked, stalled and snarled at them as he smiled schemingly.

It was as if he was a headlight that said ‘untrustworthy’. Confident. Sora wasn’t easily fooled. The grip he had on his keyblade tightened at the thought of being deceive again. Knowing well that as the captain, he wouldn’t be the only one going down with his failures.

Without hesitation, he pointed his blade towards the golden man. Eyes sharp in a stare that he was not to be underestimated. “What deal would I’d ever want to make with you?” 

His men and the savages were on guard. They were ready for a fight if it were to come to that. Especially when Rumplestilskinz started laughing hysterically. It sent shivers down everyone’s spine. Wondering what this maniac really wanted.

Kairi quickly stalked over to Sora’s side, her own keyblade in hand ready to take this creep out. “Sora?” She whispered, since the captain had suddenly gone quiet. 

Then, the crazy man’s laughter died down into wicked chuckles as he covered a bit of his mouth with the back of his hand. It was creepy nonetheless. His black eyes darted at Sora. He slowly brought his hand into his own coat and before he pulled something out. A sinister smile stretched his face. He had something in mind and knew what to say. 

“How bout this.” He pulled a small round object and held it with two of his fingers. Putting it up as if a prize pridefully.

Sora and his crew were confused with what they were seeing. They didn’t quite understand what the whole fuss this guy was trying to pull. Only being able to give him a strange look while his eyes were closed.

“Candy?” Lea pointed out when he noticed the familiar smell it gave off (let’s assume sea salt candy has a strong scent). Isa was on guard in front of him while he tried to cover Xion.

The man jolted back taking a better look at the candy he’d been holding. A gleeful chuckle escaped from him before he aimlessly stared at the crew with a wild smile. Sora was starting to believe this man was utterly crazy but he batted that thought away as the man began to speak again.

“Oh pardon me.” He flicked the candy towards Roxas to catch. Winking as Roxas rolled his eyes, shoulders falling from its stiffness a few moments ago. “Enjoy the candy!”.

The blond was thinking this guy was a joke. Even the sharks might die from his dead humour. 

“It was meant to be this!” He urged as he pulled an item from his pocket. Roxas began to think he wouldn’t bother and that this guy was making a fool of himself. Rolling his eyes as he rather faced the seas than this fool.

Until he noticed how quiet it had become. Too quiet that it felt like the air had changed. So, he decided to turn towards the crew and their captain once again. 

Sora had his mouth agape, no sound came out. His face fell shell shocked in horror and disbelief. The other crew members were just as clueless as he was but their captain seemed to know what was so grand about that brooch the man held high.

“That’s impossible! How can you-“ Sora urged loudly, his eyes narrowed sharply at the object and its holder. His hands grip tightened on his keyblade. Yet the golden man before him continued to laugh that same wicked laughter.

“Looks like we’re one step ahead of you, captain. So, do we have a deal?”

He hid back the brooch and extend out a hand. Sora looked down hesitantly at the hand. His blood drained as he looked at the island behind the man.

The crew however were still oblivious to what was going on before them. Xion ran up from behind and caught up to Sora who was still a bit stunned. ‘Was he scared?’ It felt very out of character from him to act this way. How big a deal was that brooch anyways? They had to know.

“Sora?-“  
“It’s the pearl of hearts. The one we’ve been looking for.”

Hearing this, Isa stared back at the island. Wondering how his friends were going to find the pearl that wasn’t there anymore.

Sora however , wondered if this man had taken anything else from the island.

“What’s your bargaining chip?” ‘Money?’

His golden lips curved upwards as he temporarily retreated his hand. “Well, it’s definitely not money.”

“Then what-“

“I want to be credited and part of this extravagance. Since this is what the prince wants.”

When Xehanort had been mentioned Isa took the initiative to finally speak up. “What business do you have-“

“Many, but now I or should I say, Counsel 13 would like to get close to the young-“

“Counsel 13?”

It was then they knew who exactly they were dealing with. But Kairi had a thought that this bastard was just using the Counsel’s name for his own motives. She knew she’d had to do some digging later. But now, wouldn’t this count as the last phase of their mission? If they agreed, they’d already have the pearl.

“Is that all you want?”

For a moment, the expression the golden man had had soften. He came out victorious in his plans. So once more, he extended his hand and Sora shooked it.

Sora knew too well, that there was more to that Island than meets the eye. And only few can really count in seeing it. Yet, he also knew too well of the dangers it hides. All he could do now is pray that they’ll come back safely.

On Edge Rock Island.

They were running, yet they were separated from the others. Ven was running just behind Vanitas who was surprisingly fast. He looked behind him and found that the savages were no longer chasing them. Calling out to Vanitas to stop, but the obstacles in this forest were too thick to get through him.

“What?! I can’t-

Just as he was going to repeat, Vanitas suddenly disappeared from his sight. He continued further and found himself stumbling off a very steep hill that was going down on multiple sharp rocks.

When he thought he was ready to feel the great amount of pain, he closed his eyes, and nothing happened. He suddenly stopped halfway off the hill and Vanitas was holding on to his collar. While the ravenette himself had an arm stretched out grabbing a branch.

“You alright?!”

He looked up with a forced traumatised smile and nodded.

“I’m good, just hanging”

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he manoeuvred Ven so that they’d fall onto a flat surface. “Thank you”. “No problem”

They looked around and they were still in the forest. But it was cleared a bit part of its trees and more spacious. That’s when they saw a cave, just hidden behind the small thin trees. Looking at each other, they walked up into it.

“Should we go in?”  
“We’re already in you know”  
“Oh really, it’s so dark I didn’t notice.”  
“No shit Sherlock.”

A bit of a quarrel didn’t stop neither of them from clinging onto each other. Until they ran into a wall. The light from outside did help much as they were too far from it. 

Ven and Vanitas decided that they’d go back. Until, Ven suddenly tripped on something. A rock maybe? Otherwise, he’s still groaned after landing on his chin. 

Vanitas chuckled slightly at his clumsiness. “Nice going doofus.” He crouched down to get a better look at his ‘barely in pain’ ‘boyfriend’ quote in quotes.

Ven merely snarled at his ‘lovely’ attitude. “Thanks for the help, jerk”  
“No problem love”

Smirking a bit before lending him a hand which he took and pulled him up. 

Thinking a bit mischievously and that Vanitas was being a bit cocky, he decided to tease him. Just a bit. As he was getting up, he jolted forward and purposely pecked his nose.

Taken a bit by surprised by Ven’s sudden direct, he so hoped the light from outside was dim enough to hide his reddening face.

Ven chuckled at the results of his own actions and leaned his forehead onto Vanitas’. Knowing very well he didn’t need the light to know that his lover was blushing.

“You’re cute.”  
“You’re cuter.” 

As they were flirting, they hardly notice the the door opening in cave. 

Seeing this, Vanitas shoved his hand onto Ven’s face as he was about to initiate a kiss. “Hey, look”. He pointed.

Groaning a bit at his rejected kiss, he was about to sulk but then he saw the light from inside the cave. 

They found something.

“Should we go in there?”  
Vanitas shrugged, not confident on what they should do with their new discovery.

Maybe they should wait for the others.

“Vanitas! Ven! Are you in there?!”

Speak of the devil.

“Riku! We’re in here!”

The silver haired man came up towards them. Terra, Aqua and Naminé following him from behind.

“You guys found something?”

They pointed toward the triggered open pathway. 

“Did you lose the savages?”

“Yeah, they just suddenly stopped chasing us.”

They found that part very strange, but now wasn’t the time to think of that. They faced the pathway presented before them. 

“Guess it’s time to find what we’re looking for.”

A low growl came from the lighted path. 

“Probably just the wind.”

Riku went to investigate anything around the entrance. Making sure that it wasn’t an obvious trap they would walk into.

Terra stood close to the girls, just in case they get attacked from behind.

Ven and Vanitas just stood close to each other. “You can hold on to me if you’re scared.” Ven looked to his side to flash Vanitas a mischievous grin.

The other playfully shoved him off with his elbow. “You wish!”

“Well, you two are getting along.” Terra suddenly came up from behind. They realised that they weren’t exactly alone, so they shouldn’t do much without privacy.

Before they could come up with some sort of half assed excuse, Riku called them all over.


	19. ‘Love isn’t real’ don’t you think so? (EraXeha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get a little too much than normal 
> 
> “WARNING”
> 
> Era x Xeha
> 
> &
> 
> I’m not good at this

This hallway seem to have no end. They’ve gone up and down the stairs they’ve encountered and still lead to no end.

Ever turn just lead to another longer path, that they weren’t sure if it was either the same one they’ve crossed.

Exhausted and almost breathless, the halls felt like they were getting more narrow. Huffiness and gasps trailed their path. Riku, concerned made sure they at least drank and save a big of their water.

“How are you guys doing back there?” “Not good, I feel like I'm suffocating” “Hold on a few seconds longer Nami.”

Aqua reassured her. Namine looked more fatigue than the others. Probably because she’s not used to fields like this. Yet she took on the challenge anyways.

Vanitas began to stir his complaints. This close space was too much for him. “This hall seems endless!”

The blond behind him tried his best to calm him down. Handing in consoling pats on the back and offering water. “There’s bound to be an end at some point, right?”

Nobody answered. Probably it was because Ventus was still a bit new with these parts of the seas. It was more dangerous if you’re as oblivious as him.

Sighing, Aqua shooked her head to answer Ven’s question. Giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder too. “Ven you may not be so familiar with this but, it is possible for this hall way to be cursed.”

A bit shocked, his eyes widen for a moment. “Cursed? How?”

Naminé wanted to keep herself occupied. This long walk was making her lose focus. “Cursed with an illusion, we could be walking in the same place and not know it-“ she suddenly stopped.

The others were still walking ahead of her before noticing her sudden halt. Terra was the closest to her distance. “Is everything alright, Naminé?”

She mumbled, not very audible to everyone else. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” She cursed to herself under her breath.

Catching everyone’s attention. “Naminé?”

“Everyone, get as far away from the walls as possible!”

Quickly they averted their distance from the wall and Naminé placed both her hands onto them. Chanting what sound like a spell, the wall started moving and... shattering?

All that’s left was their platform that had seemed so narrow now and theirs surrounding that the collapsed walls had hidden.

It was a labyrinth. A very big one. They could see the end of their destination just a few bridges away. The air had also become lighter.

“So, this is what’s been hidden? Let’s go!” They began running towards the end. Until they’ve reached one of the bridges, it began to collapse.

“Everyone hold on!” Naminé managed to swing one of her chains towards the other side of the bridge. Securing it with her grip, she screamed for everyone to hold on to her.

“Ven!” The raven had called out to the falling blonde. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it in time to catch him. He fell from with the debris of the collapsing bridge. Before Vanitas could dive in to save him, Terra pulled him back and dove after his friend.

The whole bridge fell, Riku held on to what he could of Vanitas, while Aqua connected them to Naminé. “Riku! We have to go after them!”

“We will-“  
“Hah?!”

Naminé’s grip on the chains were tight bit it’s hold to the surface wasn’t.

“Oh, butternuts! Ah!!” The chains slipped from its ground and the all fell.

Down into the cold, cold caverns.

Very far from land, where landlovers had their own problem to deal with.

The palace had always been a quiet and respected place. Well, only when something so tense had occurred. It was usually more lively and welcoming. Welcoming now, but not lively. 

This may only be the cause of the tense stares he got from the palace guards. Or the warm smiles the maids gave him. Nonetheless, it was a simple and normal day in the palace.

Along walking through the halls, he strolled through the gardens admiring every plant nurtured there. That’s where he stumbled upon the ‘gardener’.

He didn’t plan to say anything at all at first and thought he should just leave. Then, they made eye contact. “Oh, Uhm, excuse me”. “This place isn’t restricted. You can continue on with your ‘tour’”. The way he said tour was as if it wasn’t really one if you had to explore it yourself since everyone’s busy. That was enough to say that he wasn’t liked here.

“Uhm, pardon me but aren’t you one of the guards?” Trying not to sound or look intimidating, if that was possible for him, he let the tip of his finger caress his cheeks.

The salmon haired man narrowed him up and down. Inspecting him thoroughly with a blank expression. He didn’t bother to fathom what the other thought or what the other was thinking.

“Even i can get off from duties once in awhile. Gardening just somehow became a hobby.” Suddenly, his blue eyes jolted upwards to look directly into velvet-greys.

“I’ve planted a rose once, but it didn’t last very long.” He thought, the ought ta make talk with this man. He needed at least someone.

“Did you leave it out too long?” He nodded, a bit relief he wasn’t being ignored.

“You don’t leave roses in the sun too long. If then, you’d have to take extra care of the medium, nutrients and water it gets so it doesn’t dry out. And die.” Was he really giving him gardening advise here? He should take notes.

Then he heard a sigh. “Bit by bit but what’s the point. In the end, you cut the stamps anyways and the rose dies.” Laurium chuckled “Funny how the cycle of life is so beautiful but so cruel at the same time”

What was it that was so intriguing about this man? No, probably the whole palace. “But if you preserve... how do you say? Place it in water, it would live right?”

He wasn’t sure if it was the funniest things he said but it made Laurium laugh. Not so sure if it was a good thing or if he should’ve laugh along but he remained silent for now.

“So you do know a bit about gardening.” ‘Did he think i was that clueless? Rude’ he scoffed off the thought. He wasn’t here to make friends but he didn’t mind either. 

His orders were

They were

‘Get the prince

I don’t care how just get him under our control’ 

The order repeated in his head. The item in his pocket felt more sensitive and real.

‘You have two choices’

Without realising, Laurium had already stood before him with a hand raised expecting a handshake.

He shook it.

“Don’t cause anything unnecessary and you’re welcome here.”

“Is that a warning?” ‘Crud! Are they already onto me?’ A small felt of panic started to raise. He tried to put out the flames.

“It’s a rule. So unless the prince wishes it.” He paused as he indicated his grip to grow tighter. “Don’t. Push. Your. Luck.”

Noted. “Understood.” He released his grip as a smile spread across his face.

“Oh, and I was supposed to inform you. The prince had asked for an audience with you... yesterday.”

He shrugged a bit back before allowing the raven to speak. “And you’re telling me this... now?”

Laurium chuckled a bit, nervously. “The guards thought it was too early for you to have a private audience with him. With what had happened...”

Eraqus was aware of what his ‘senior’ had done. He wasn’t even sure if it had been what the Counsel wanted. All he had to do was achieve their goals and complete his mission.

It didn’t matter if he had to create bridges to get to them. It was his job. And he’d be damned if he didn’t do it right. Literally.

“I understand.” He did. He was completely aware how self conscious the prince was and how important this country was to him. His kingdom was everything he’d built.

That’s what Rumple’s reports had informed him.

And they were true. He hid behind his guards (or more preferably was hidden behind his guards) until he knew he had to start making progress. Knowing such as a Council could not bring him and his kingdom down. Though it would be too late before he realised his mistake.

“So, should i go-“

“Yes, i think you should. He’s been waiting.”

“And you let him?”

“He’s used to it.”

‘So he likes playing the waiting game? I don’t think i have time to wait.’ He smiled, it was about time their plan is to be commenced. 

He walked away from the garden and it’s guard. Stalking along the halls, he planed it out.

The prince was likely in the library. Studying, planning, reading. He did it all there.

He opened the door. It was almost late to dusk. The noon was clam, nothing felt wrong or out of place.

He opened the door

Xehanort was sitting comfortably on one of the couches. A book in hand, almost flipping one of the pages. He studied his surroundings, there was a drink set on one of the petit tables. Yes, he could use that.

“What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Pardon me”

He hadn’t gotten his attention yet. He was hardly looking up from his book.

“I was expecting your presence yesterday. Did Laurium not inform you?”

He might as well be honest, for now.

“No, he didn’t. I was just informed you wanted to see me”

“I did”

“Is now not suitable.”

“No, no. We don’t need to be all formal here. Just take a seat if you want.”

So this is what he did in his leisure hours. Sitting and reading. The way he sat was a bit unprince likely. Both his legs hanging off the couch as he sat. One hand above the head. No wonder formality wasn’t necessary. 

He looked very laidback at the moment. Eraqus didn’t look away as he headed straight towards the nearest couch. 

“So, what is it that you’d like to ‘talk’ about?”

He finally put down that book. And sat up properly. 

“I just thought we’d get to know each other. You look a bit young for a Council unit. What unit are you in anyways? And do you mind telling me what this all ‘watch over’ is all about?”

He surely had a lot of questions. One by one Eraqus, one by one.

“I was born and raised not too far from this land. Have you ever heard of The land of departure?” He received a nod. “Well that’s also where it all started. There’s nothing special about me. I lived a standard life and worked hard to get to where i am now.”

“The you must be really good at what you do. What is that anyways?”

And here comes the tough questions. No worries, he knew how to tackle em. “I’m more likely what you call an errand boy(man?). I gather what i can to serve the council”. Not a complete lie but not so true either.

“And for your third question, I’m only doing what i can and how much I can.”

“So if i were to show a trace of a tyrant.”

“Then, the rest is what fate holds. Not that I’d ever lie in my report.” ‘My non-existing report.’

He noticed a photo near them. A picture of the prince and an unknown blonde he’s never met. 

“Who is that?”

His attention moved towards the photo. Face lifting up a bit. “That’s Ventus. An old friend of mine. Also my attendant.”

That’s when he started talking more. 

“Ven and I go a long way back.”

“Was he more than just an attendant?”

His question caught him a bit off guard. “No, no. We were just close friends. Nothing more nothing less.”

“Are you sure?” He wanted to seize this opportunity. 

So he moved himself to walk towards the bookshelves. Stalling by flipping pages of books he wasn’t even interested in.

The prince was more than a bit flushed and irritated at the motion he’d put about Ventus. “Of course I’m sure”

He moved again as the prince grew tense at his seat. 

“May I?” He gestured towards the set of drinks prepared.

“You may but are you trying to get me drunk?” He questioned, raising a brow to at it.

“No, but you look like you need it. Let me serve you. The least i can do for disturbing your private hours.” He picked up one of the glass bottles, ready to pour it into the glass. Alas, readying a smaller hidden bottle to pour into the mix. 

“Nonsense, you weren’t bothering me at all. It’s just the thought of-“. He certainly didn’t deny Eraqus’ offer, so he went ahead and pour the substances into a glass. And handed the drink.

The prince took it and placed it down. Taking the rather large bottle and poured in another glass and directly handing it to Eraqus. 

His gold eyes wide with a genuine smile. “Join me”. The young man took it. 

“To what do I owe the pleasures of having a drink with the prince?”

Xehanort chuckled a little, his hand went and grabbed the drink that he placed down. Swirling the thick substances playfully before taking a sip.

‘He drank it’ the sun had already set. Most of the servants were probably on their way home. Or much rather cleaning up for the day. 

“For hearing my dreaded rambling. I don’t share this with everyone but you’re starting to grow on me.”

He’d always been the best at that. Like a snake, he’s able to slither into anyone’s comfort zone. No exceptions.

“Maybe you’re already drunk?”

“Maybe i am?” He huffed, face already growing red from the neck.

He skunked back into the couch. “What am i even doing? Am I really that hopeless without him?”

‘Him?’ “Who?”

“Ventus. Look at me, getting drunk infront of a complete stranger. No wonder the Council believes I won’t last long” he took another sip.

“That’s not true. They think your growth, both you and your kingdom are amazing.” It wasn’t a lie. He was honest, this man was very remarkable almost admiring. It almost questioned him, he had a bit of doubt now.

“Where is Ventus anyways?”

He got a dazed look from the silver haired man. This means the potion is taking effect.

“I sent him away... on a quest.”

“Why? You seem... not quite alright with it.”

Xehanort hiccuped, now he took a bigger gulp from the liquor in his hand. Wanting to finish it quickly.

“That’s the reason, really. We’ve been growing distant recently. And I thought I would be alright without him” again he hiccup. And buried his eyes against his arm as he leaned by the couches arm.

“I was wrong.”

Thud!

Maybe he was too drunk. That’s what he thought. But until not even noticing Eraqus who got up and stood before him. Both his hands stamped against the couch. Pinning his head in between them. “ What?-“

“ You know very well that aint true.” Eraqus looked so tall like this. Leaning over him so he could look anywhere else. 

Yes, he was definitely drunk.

‘He’s gone now, the potion’s taking effect. There’s no escape.’ He thought, now he could be really honest with what he thou of the prince in this state. 

“You’re amazing, you’ve done so much.”

Funny. Did he always liked being worshipped like this? There was a spark. A spark Ven never told him about. Was it on purpose? He’d like to have a talk with that guy when he gets back. But now everything about Ventus was thrown out the window.

Their faces were so close, he could just lean up a bit- . Their lips had connected. He made the move. And Eraqus accepted the display of affection. 

Affection that he knew very well that the love potion had caused. 

He knew it wasn’t real. 

It was only but a plan.

An he’d have to go with it.

Accepting the kiss, his body automatically found it’s way closer to Xehanort’s. His own hands creeping down the prince’s thinner waist.

He was barely thinking about anything now. All he had in his blurred drunken mind was only and only the man infront of him. 

His own hands found a place to play with the dark strands of hair. He wanted to touch more, anything would do! 

His lips parted, welcoming the other’s tongue into his own wet caverns. Making small sounds that seemed to please the other.

When they parted for air, quickly he got up and pulled the raven’s hand. Leading them into the empty halls and running into his own chambers. Where they would not be disturbed.

Xehanort was giggling, partly because he believed it was okay. That it wasn’t wrong in any sort of way.

Eraqus, knew there was no turning back.

Their clothes were on the floor.

The atmosphere grew hotter.

Touching, touching and more touching.

Xeha wanted to make sure Eraqus knew he’d last all the way. “Just do it. I’ve done this before.”

Eraqus hummed, kissing down his soft tanned hands to his shoulder. “Really? With who?”

“T-those it matter? Just do it!”

“As you wish, your highness”

He did it. He didn’t need to be told twice. Since this wasn’t his first, it shouldn’t hurt too bad.

“I’m still curious though. Who took you the first time?” 

Was he always this talkative when fucking?

“I-it wa-s aa one night.” He let him breath. “W-with Ve-ven” he grew silent after the name.

“T-that’s when everything sta-started to fe-feel different.”

“Did he reject you?”He felt a strung of jealousy. Odd very odd.

“N-no, i just wanted to - go back to the way it was.” Tears started spilling. 

He licked them away.

“Don’t worry. You have me now.”

They stopped thinking about the quarrels Xeha had with Ventus. Stopped thinking about the world outside this room. Stopped thinking about how wrong this was. And start feeling it was right. 

They wanted each other. That’s all that mattered.

Next dawn, Eraqus awoken first beside his partner last night. 

How calm the prince looked in his sleep. No, he couldn’t be falling. But maybe he didn’t mind. 

Maybe there was a chance for them to escape both their worlds.

Then a thought shot him right back down to earth. ‘The prince will fall into our grasp’

A crow was waiting on the ledge of the balcony. With a pen, a small piece of paper and a ribbon. He wrote what was needed and tied it to one of the crow’s legs.

‘It’s done’  
‘Consider it done!’

He also knew well, he couldn’t escape the gamble called ‘love’.

He knows he’s already fallen.

And you know what?

He doesn’t mind

Not the reason 

Nor the profits

He had what they needed. 

And it was his. No matter how much of a lie it was built with.

~#~

 

Shaking the unconscious raven awake, “Vani! Wake up!” That’s when he heard coughing. What a relief

“Huk! hungk! Ven! Where is he?” His head spun around to look for the blonde. Before Riku held him in place, “Vanitas! Calm down!”

He looked around to find that only Riku, Aqua and Namine were with him.

“Don’t worry, if we survived so did they.”

He nodded, they needed to move.

~#~

“What is this place?” Terra lighted up a match that surprisingly didn’t get wet. 

“Don’t know. But more importantly, what’s this.” Ven was holding onto some sort of blade. 

“Double i Don’t know.”

“Hey! Guys are you in here!” They heard Riku’s voice. Echoing through the walls.

“I think we found an exit!” A light had shun open at the end of the caves.

“That’s not all you found!”

That was it. They can finally get out from there.

“Are you Alright?” Ven asked the still shaken Vanitas.

“Yeah, I’m good.” It was getting cold. Ven held him as they walked out of there.

Awaiting another day to see Highwind.


	20. It’s meant to be (part 1)

The next morning, Xeha woke up alone in his bed. With an elbow, he levelled himself up to get a good look at his whole chambers.

Only him.

And the thoughts of last night suddenly evades. Fire blossoming across is tanned skin. Should he rethink his life?

What sort of king-to-be has sex with a stranger?

‘Eraqus wasn’t a stranger, though’

Yet, where is he?

Peering his eyes that refused to stay open, he tried to  
fumble them to gain more consciousness. 

Dizzy.

Nauseous-tic.

The morning where you feel the need to throw up.

Xeha held his own head on his palm. All the while bringing it to pull back a lock of his hair.

‘Eraqus’

He couldn’t explain it, not now at the least with this headache. Though, he couldn’t help but think about it.

His own actions last night.

Rethink...

Was he seduced or seducing the man?

Very out of character of for him.

Or was he really-

Hearing the door suddenly cracked open brought him out of his thoughts. Eraqus walked in with a tray of food with him.

“Ah! You’re awake.”

He nodded tiredly. His own eyes wasn’t looking at the man. Narrowing down the red carpet on the floor. Then along his own blankets.

Clank

He heard the small noise beside him. Instantly, knowing where Eraqus had moved. Placing the tray on the small furniture next to the bed.

^*^  
Like he heard the grunts, knowing how deep they were planning on going.

Or how long they wanted this to last-  
^*^

‘What?’ Why was he thinking about this?

His flesh felt hot again.

Suddenly, he felt a hand, soft and gentle, prying the side of his jaw. Swiftly lifting his chin and welcoming him into a passionate kiss.

How odd. 

The dizziness and nausea had fainted away almost completely.

His thoughts were being set and focused on only and only the man beside him.

Thinking.

He didn’t like to think at the moment.

It might make the pain he felt comeback.

He didn’t want pain.

He wanted Eraqus.

So, when a tongue was prying over his lips he didn’t hesitate to welcome it. Feeling the wet and hot muscle in his mouth. He couldn’t help but feel warm. Good. And pleasure. And wanted. Effecting him to let out an embarrassing moan onto the other mouth. Sounds he never thought he’d display so casually. But with Eraqus it came naturally.

Hearing this made Eraqus a bit happy inside. Slowly, he trailed the back of his hands up the prince’s arm. Liking everything about it.

The colour. Softness. Warmth. Even the slight shudder it caused. Gently, he massaged the muscles he trailed onto. Bringing them up to wrap around his neck. Relaxing them as he continued to explore his mouth.

When he felt their breathing getting a bit difficult, he retreated from the kiss and gently held the prince’s shoulder. Pushing them so he was back against a stack of pillows.

Though, something didn’t feel right. Aside from the fact that Eraqus was completely aware of the potion. Xehanort wasn’t looking at him in the eyes. He was in a complete daze after the kiss.

“Are you alright?”

Maybe he was just hungry. They did skip supper so there’s a high chance.

Xeha nodded weakly. Obviously lying.

“I’m sorry. If you didn’t like what happened last night, you don’t have to force yourself-“ Xehanort mumbled trying to keep his own pride at bay.

“Oh, last night? It was the best night of my life.”

He finally looked at him. Golden eyes wide and big, clear of confusion and only room for longing.

Seeing as the prince was not about to say anything, he thought that he should.

“Did you regret what happened last night?”

Xehanort quickly shooked. His hands had automatically took hold of Eraqus’.

“I really enjoyed it.”

Eraqus felt his heart flutter. Oh how offending the prince’s night wear was now. He thought about ripping them away to prove his point if last night wasn’t enough.

But he didn’t. He wasn’t some sort of wild animal. Fortunately, he was quite tame. Knowing very well, he’d get his chance to show his love. 

Currently, now soft affection should be enough. Casually, he raised his hand to comfortably place underneath Xeha’s cheeks. Caressing it up and down as Xeha leaned into the touch.

How easy Eraqus (the potion) had him in control. Slowly becoming a slave of love. A love that wasn’t there in the first place.

No. He didn’t want to believe this was all thanks to a damned potion. Belief was unnecessary now.

“What do you feel about me Xeha?”

He started calling him that since last night.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you love me?”

Did Xehanort really not believe in love?

Was the potion just forcing him to do all this?

A strong sense of guilt purged the dark haired young man. Why? He’s done this before, so why now?

What’s so different this time?

“I don’t know. I’m sorry if you don’t-“

A strong sense of force overwhelmed him. Maybe he was a bit to rash but he didn’t care. He didn’t care? He grabbed a firm hold onto both Xeha’s arms so he’d look at him straight in the eye.

“If you need me to say then I’ll say it as many times as you want. Xehanort, i love you.”

Then he felt slender arms wrap around his neck and heard a horsed whisper of an “I love you too.”

How odd that he ignored how forced it sounded. The potion making someone who was obviously not ready do it anyways.

When he sat the prince back down, he started talking. Like himself and that there were no signs of a love potion in him.

“This means you’re not a stranger anymore, right?”

He nodded, he nodded to every question and gave his own opinions to some of them. As he prepared them their meal.

“Then I’ll have to order the guards to treat you nicer.” He said in between chews.

They fed each other.  
Made soft contact.  
Shared jokes and laughed at them.

Like any other couples do. Even deep under a forbidding spell.

~

Riku’s group had boarded Highwind being greeted by an unlikely visitor.

“Sora?” The co-captain rushed quickly towards his captain. Sora was apparently sat on one of the barrel on deck.

When Riku approached him, he seemed ‘out of it’. All silent, not a word. Until Riku nudged his sides.

“Huh? Oh Riku. When did you get back?” He hadn’t even noticed them boarding. His brows furrowed together. Something wasn’t right.

He examined the other party on board. A very peculiar party indeed. There were savages and guards with symbols he couldn’t put his finger to where his seen them.

“Council 13.” Ven walked towards him. Voice in a slight whispery tone. Maybe they should take this conversation inside.

Without another thought, he gestured that they enter a cabin for privacy. Just as they were about to leave, Roxas had approached them.

“Sora, everyone’s on board.” Noticing how tired he looked. “Do you need me-“ not another word, Sora pushed his compass onto the boy’s chest.

“Make sure they follow.” His voice deeper than usual. Taking that as an order, he quickly ran up the deck towards the hem.

Somebody had to sail the ship. They couldn’t waste anymore time here.

In one of the cabins, Ven let out a breath he had held since they boarded. In all honesty, the council never made him feel easy. He knew how Xeha felt whenever they had to face them for any stupid reason. But now, what were they doing here?

“What happened while we were gone?”

Sora hadn’t answered immediately. Without a word, he made his way towards a jug of water( assuming it was water) and swallowed it down his canals.

“Um... Sor-?”  
“They have the pearl we’re looking for”

Silence invaded the cabin. ‘They had the pearl?’ Ventus turned to Riku. Didn’t he had the-

“So that explains it. Why those tunnels crumbled so easily.”

Was it a trap? A set up?

Sora slumped onto the nearest chair he could reach. Sighing completely. Was he irritated?

“Dealing with em was truly tormenting.”

‘I can relate’

“How do you and the prince take all their sh-“

“Sora” Riku eyed him sternly. He huffed.

“I’m just trying to figure out how I tell Xeha ‘this’” he pinched his eyebrows together, head leaned to a side. 

“So, we’re going back?” Ven asked, trying to ender the dreadful answer.

“Yes, and with them. We have to inform the prince that they ‘helped’ and partook in this quest.”

Ventus had to speak up to this. Whatever their goal was, he’d bet it was nothing good.

“Council 13, or whatever those goons call themselves have never done any favours for the Kingdom. Something doesn’t seem to fit.” 

They were being suspicious enough to get Ven worked up. Riku and Sora looked at one another before turning back to Ven. Indeed, they were wary of the current.

So they laid out a plan, just incase the Council turn against them. 

“Riku, I assume you at least got something out of that trip.” That’s right, if it wasn’t the pearl, what did he nab from that cave.

Riku laid out 3 items. Sora looked at him dully. “It said take one, but the cave was crumbling anyways so a took all of them.”

“Probably the reason it crumbled.”

Riku looked away innocently. Sora drew his attention back at the 3 items. A scroll, a necklace and a dagger.

They gave each other one.

“These items are just as valued as the pearl. We just don’t know what they do.” Sora stated.

“That’s for our own study, to figure out how to use them.”

Yes, like the pearl they were suppose to find. The one that would guide anybody to their fated partner. For the prince, in all hopes that with two rulers that they’d best the Council itself.

“All right then” they closed their meeting once everything’s in check. They’ve decided not to involve the whole crew. Fearing that those goons might catch on and deliberately eliminate them.

Ven walked out of the cabin, sternly still in thought about their ‘secret backup plan’ whatever Sora called it. Unexpectedly, he felt a forceful pull at the hem of his front. Following up to a push against the wall just outside the door.

Before he could identify who his attacker was, a lingering softness evaded his lips. Along with a seaweed-ish flavour. Sweet nonetheless. ‘Oh, Vanitas.’

Slowly he slid his hands to catch the other’s waist.

The kiss was so sweet of him. Gentle and soft. When he pulled away, it felt like he lost something.

“What took you so long?” The raven spoke first as he played with the back of his blond hair.

Not feeling close enough, he pulled Vanitas closer until their foreheads touched. 

To not answer his question.

“Aren’t you afraid the others might see us” they were just making out infront of the Captain’s cabin.

Vanitas scoffed as he pouted. It didn’t matter where they made out. “It’s not like everyone doesn’t know already” what’s the point of hiding it.

Just when he believed this guy couldn’t get any cuter. Fuck. “Guess you’re right.”

Without a moment to lose their lips were already reconnected. This time, Ven pulled him closer causing him to gasp a bit and opened up.

“Ahem...” Someone cleared their throat.

Roxas stood there eyes dull but the the vibes of annoyance was obvious. Seeing his cousin make out with a clone of him wasn’t that of an amusing sight to behold.

But he saw this coming.

“Back off, Rox” Vanitas muffled as he pulled Ven so close he was nuzzling onto his coat. As Roxas kept his unamused expression, ‘eventually’ “Vanitas, I don’t make out with my boyfriend in open air”

“Too used to getting wet then”

It didn’t matter in absolute what the fuck he meant but it still made his blood tingle. Almost forgetting how much of an ass Vanitas can be from being delectably sweet.

‘Never judge a book by its cover’,  
“What ever you guys think you’re doing, beware. The enemy ship is close.” With that he walked away. Once he was gone.

Vanitas pulled Ven collar closer to him, “Now where were we?” Ven snickered at the fact of how shameless this atlantean was. Apparently nothing can get in the way with him.

Instead of continuing their ‘session’, Ven held both his wrists that were around his neck and pulled them to the front. “Vanitas, i want to talk about something with you.” 

Vanitas rose a brow, his face was somewhat disappointed but soon lighted up a bit when Ven attacked his face with kisses. “Okay what is it?”

~

It’s been five days since that fated night. From the expectations of the worse, somethings just hadn’t changed and some just got better. 

Xeha most of the time just looked so in dazed and relaxed. The salmon hair guard didn’t know how to look at it. Was it a good thing or bad? 

Other things that the guard noticed was how much closer Eraqus was getting to him. Suspicions were clear when the prince suddenly requested that they ‘welcome him properly’ a day after they talked.

What had happened that day remained a mystery until now.

“You saw what?!”

“Shhhhuh, you want the whole palace to know.” Edym exclaimed while holding a finger in front of his lips.

Braig smacked him backwards. “Chill will ya? We won’t get anything-“

Rubbing the back of his head, he sharply turned to glare at the man. “He just told is he saw them making out!” He repeated in a whisper.

Braig just let out an annoyed exhale. Did he even care?

“What do we do?” Edym looked at his two seniors, his two big blue eyes filled with concern.

Make it a bit off character since he’s still new. Laurium though,

“We remain silent... you seem rather worked up about all of this?” It came out as more of a question than a statement. A bit intimidating for someone like him.

Edym grew a bit aware and anxious around them, but he remembered the reason he was telling them in the first place. Thus, without his control his face boiled red. 

“I-I just thought that I-I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Edym, what else did you see?”

This was turning more into a quarrel amongst the guards than they had concern for the prince. Of course, they didn’t trust their ‘guest’ and it did indeed tick them with how unsecured the prince was without guards.

No, something was definitely up.

~

“Someone surely saw us.” Talking didn’t stop his ministration as he assaulted the exposed neck. Xeha lifted his head to give him mire room all the while distracting himself by playing with his dark locks.

His breathing had a small rhythm as he knew when Eraqus would bite. Letting out shaky moans as he breathed out. “I don’t care. Let them.”

This somehow hit him. How desperate and helpless he was under him. So needy. So why not give him a reward.

He leaned down to suck a piece of his neck and start trailing a wet path up his neck. All the while with nips and bites. “Era-hah-Eraqus”

Finally he got to his lips and started taking them. 

His vision were foggy. Body vulnerable to the man he welcomed. All the while, his mind was everywhere.

“Eraqus... Eraqu-“ his lips were sealed.

“Call me Era”

“I got a-a letter today fr-hngn- from Sora”

The thought of somebody else might ruin his mood. Especially during these times, so he decided to work quickly. 

“And?” Both of them were ready

“They- hgn ah! Era!” He grabbed a fist full of his the other mans coat he was still wearing.

Era kissed wherever he could reach to distract him. Moving forward that caused the prince to moan painfully as the pull of his coat worsened.

Still hasn’t gotten use to it. Leaning down as he kissed the tears away. Waiting for the pain to turn to pleasure.

“They- huh - they’ll be returning in three days along with- hgnn! Era! Please?!”

“Along with who my dear?” He hummed, completely ignoring Xeha’s pleas.

“A Council member.” His hold on Eraqus tightened. And he was trembling underneath him.

Was this why he sought comfort so early?

Eraqus held him closer. “They won’t touch you. I promise.” He planted several kisses onto his forehead. He knew he meant what he said. They places Xehanort as his responsibility. That meant no one was to touch him but him.

“ Let’s stop thinking about them shall we?” If Sora’s ship was coming back, that also meant Ven was too. And for hell’s sake he knew that would really turn him off or just make him go rougher. Who knew?

Xeha nodded, just like that he stopped thinking and let Eraqus take him.


	21. It’s not meant to be (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview/ Summary so far 
> 
> Ventus, as the prince’s loyal attendant set off on a journey to find the pearl that can reveal true love. On his journey with Sora and his crew, he met with a certain mer- Atlantian.
> 
> As he sets in this quest, he finds much comfort from Highwind’s crew. New friends and the one his heart so desired. Yet, he can’t shake the feeling of missing the other gold eyed youth.
> 
> As their successful on their quest, they brought back eerie company. Keeping their eyes peeled for any suspicious activities.
> 
> Xehanort, who was determined has found true love without the pearl, tries to fix the uneven relationship he had with Ven.
> 
> With the Council so close on their tails and the conflict and misscommunication between them, how does anybody find resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait. I know i kinda delayed this chapter too long and I am so very sorry.
> 
> And now! Let’s go!
> 
> Whisper: it’s like 2am enjoy!
> 
> =+= means flashbacks  
> ~*~ means another scene

The moment Highwind docked by the shores of Neverwas, the prince had already been waiting to greet them. Alongside the young prince were his loyal guards. Even though this was to be a splendid reunion, it was dreadfully true of their unexpected guests. 

“Make sure to have their rooms prepared at the other end of the palace” he requested to one of the maids present. “Of course, your highness.”

The first one to get off the ship was none other than his old friend, the captain. “It’s been far to long, my friend. We have to stop meeting like this.” Sora flashed him his signature smile. One that was brighter than any light. They shook hands as they greeted each other. “Yes, it has been awhile. Hopefully, we’ll talk more of your journey in my studies. Now, please allow the servants to escort you and your crewmen into the palace.” He nodded and went his way.

~*~

It had taken an hour for everything to be settled in. Thus, Xeha found no signs of Ventus wanting to make any contact with him. Their spaces when they pass each other was distant. He didn’t know if it was him or the other. It’s just that, as if they both had something to say but didn’t.... or couldn’t.

Eraqus had tempt him to actually go and talk to him. Ask him how he was, what had happened during the trip or about anything like a stupid question. Funny though, Xeha wasn’t known to ask silly questions. He was more straight forward with his needs. Though, only the one he didn’t have to hold back.

He was hesitant. That’s all. However, he did notice how often and close Ventus was to this certain raven.

“Oh, Vanitas. Yeah, he’s my cousin. I requested his help-“. “So is... did he and Ven get close?” The captain was trustful, even when accepting such a risky task from him. “That’s what we can assume.... hey Xeha? Are you alright?” He didn’t answer and just scoffed the subject away to continue with their discussion.

In turns of fact, it was clear that they didn’t trust Rumple nor his goons who claim to be under the Council. Yet, having them near their residence was more than ominous. Their presence wasn’t easy to accept but that’s how they say, ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’.

So, why did it hurt when he caught his old friend making out with this ‘cousin’? 

It wasn’t foreign, both of them knew the awkwardness air between them. Sora suggested that they talk it out. Get things settled properly before anything bad happened. Misunderstandings weren’t the best case when miscommunication occurs.

~*~

Finally, the both of them were about to settle things in a room. Just the two of them. Again, the air had become tense nor neither of them did anything about it. It was all a matter of time things had went downwards. Especially since Ven was doing all he can to avoid eye contact with the young prince, his old friend.

Flipping through the pages of a photo book that was filled with the photographs of their memories. “Remember when you first brought me here?” Ven had started first. “Wasn’t I a little runt?”

Xeha lightly chuckled, “You still are.” He tried to sheepishly silence himself from saying anything that’ll make it more awkward between them. Boy, he wasn’t good at this. Yet, this was Ven, it was alright to be more straightforward if it was him.

“I’ve arranged an event for you to find the love of your life” there was a pause. His back was turned, not facing Xeha. A moment was needed, to think. To end.

And to start.

“Are you still...?”  
“No” he answered flatly.

‘Was he still in love with him?’ No... 

However, he still cherished him as a friend. An old companion, who willingly or not, still stayed with him even after all the hell he’s been put through. Xehanort wanted to express these...emotions to him. He just didn’t know how. He didn’t want to come off wrong. Hesitant, something was stopping him. “Ven, thank you for all your hard work” he said softly. 

Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and finally let it all out.

“I’m sorry, you owe me nothing now. You’re free and you can be and go anywhere you want... with whoever-“

Just as he almost felt his voice crack, he was pulled into a tight but gentle hug. Loving arms wrapped around him as he felt the heat of the other’s body just as calm as his heartbeat. “Forgive me my prince, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Awkwardly, he returned the hug. Shaky hands hesitantly coming up to wrap around his friend’s back. That’s right. Ventus was his friend, his attendant. “So, you’re staying? I thought that you-“

“I’ve been worrying about you through out the whole trip”

Ventus? Worried about him? But why?

‘Because he’s your friend, not matter how hard you screwed up in your relationship.’

“Wondering if you’ve even got out of bed, knowing how you probably can’t without my nagging”

He chuckled and pulled out of his attendant’s grip. “You doubt me too much!”

The other smirked, “I’ve known you for the longest time, I think I have my right.” Talk about arrogant much, “Hey! Rights my ass. You should know I can take care of myself!”

He was glad thing were back to normal between him and Ventus but he’s still wondering to himself wether or not he should tell him about Eraqus. “So, once you find yourself a bride become King. We can finally go against the Council-“. For some reason, Ventus’ voice didn’t reach him.

Bride?

‘I could’ve gotten married sooner if Ven had just-‘ where are all these dark thoughts coming from?

‘Wanted him’

=+=

“Ventus, please-“  
“Xeha it isn’t you. It’s not you! It’s us... This isn’t- it can’t-”

Was the last thing he said before he was slapped across the face. Only to revive himself to face a teary eyed prince. 

“After everything-“ he tried to wipe away the tears before Ven spoke above him.

“Maybe you’re the one who needs to know the difference between what real love is and a fake one”. The blonde glared before storming out of the chamber.

Maybe he missed heard it or didn’t but there was a soft ‘I’m sorry’ before the door was closed shut.

=+=

That fight was months before he assigned the quest. He never apologised nor did Ven ever mention of their fight. They just saw each other everyday and pretended that it never happened. Ventus however, acted slightly cold the first few days. He might not remember but Xehanort did. The first person he fell for was indeed Ventus but it wasn’t the same for the other.

“Xeha?” The prince had stood silent for awhile. “Are you-?”

“Huh?” Finally, he was brought out of his dark thoughts. Ventus was still here, with him. ‘Only’ as a friend.

‘Ït šhöûłd bè êñóūgh, rįght?’ 

“Oh, yes” his attention was on Ven, who started explaining how their plan will go about.

“Okay, with Naminé’s help, we’ve managed to redesign the pearl’s form into a ring. When you find ‘the one’ it will glow. So, I expect you to go around and find them while me and the rest will keep watch of Rump’s goons” He winked.

Maybe he’ll tell Ven that Eraqus was the one ‘after’ the party. He’s sure that the ring will glow once he’s near him. Simple.

‘If only it were that simple, how naive’ he decided to ignore the voices in his head. He knew they were only his doubts 

‘Hypocrite, if only you knew what love really was’

He did... He should, Eraqus showed him that.

“I get it Ven” his eyes were staring at the floor. Thinking, it suddenly hurt. Maybe after this, Eraqus can help-

A rough hand caressed his cheeks softly, full of care and protectiveness. That was all he felt nor will ever get from Ven. Control was out of the story when hot tears fell so quickly. Yet again, it was his attendant’s duty to console him. Pull him into another hug and ushered, whispering loving nothings into his ear. “Shhh~ it’s okay. I missed you too”

It’s been so long since they held each other like this, it was too painful to be reminded how easily their friendship broke. Yet, only a few simple words could fix it back together. “I-I’m s-so-rry Ven” his voice definitely cracked. 

Ven just rocked his shivering figure away. “It’s okay”.

=+=

“No! Stop! Don’t you dare hurt him!” It was years ago when it happened. The day their secret had been exposed and The Dandelions were hunted down.

As they were running for their lives, young Ventus lead the retreat and ended up captured by the guards. Just as he was about to get punched in the face, the prince had come up and took the hit. Severely injuring his midsection and fainting. 

The raid was called off as the prince fell but Ventus was still imprisoned for treason. ‘Maybe this country was a bit fucked up’ but his mind stirred thinking of Xehanort whose condition was still unknown to him.

The dandelions that escaped tried everything they can to free Ventus. Most of their attempts were successful. Ventus would be with them if he’d tried to escape. It’s just... he didn’t. He stayed down there for weeks until one day.

“Ven?” A voice squeaked beyond the iron bars, looking up. There he was. Hair swayed to the sides as his skin radiated from the moonlight coming from the small windows(holes?)

His waist however was wrapped in thick bandages. 

Without a moment to lose, Xehanort unlocked the cell, and they held each other tightly. Murmuring apologies and thanking god. He was safe.

Ventus held his shoulders tightly, facing determined gold eyes. “You still want to change this country for the better?” The young prince nodded.

“Then, you have my complete cooperation-“ he stood them up together and got in front of Xehanort. Ventus got down on one knee, “My prince” before wobbling to his side from the lack of balance.

“Hey, are you-! Oh god, let’s get you some-“ he was going to help ‘him’ first.  
“I’m tougher than I look Xeha. This is nothing!” He smiled brightly, as usual.

“I’m going to help you. And that’s that. I don’t want anything like last time happening again, you hear me”

Xehanort held him with one arm slung over his neck as he guided him out of the cell.

“Yeah yeah, i hear ya.”

“We’ll find a way to overthrow that crippling creep-“

“That ‘crippling creep’ happens to be my grandfather, ya know”

“Well he sure does act you like one” he said in a sarcastic tone.

Xehanort giggled at the comment. “You shouldn’t say that out loud...but I’m sure we’ll find a way.”

The next few days, Ventus officially became Xehanort’s private attendant. Following on, their plan to slowly better the country under the King’s nose. Within years, the King suddenly disappeared with no trace of where he went. With no other heir, Xehanort took it upon himself to take his place. Yet, with the protest and resistance of The Council, he could only do so much.

However, The Dandelions had given him much more. It was all because he had help.

“You helped yourself too, dingus” Ventus teased. They both laughed before he noticed Ventus’ expression turn soft.

“We made it Xehanort. It was all because of you” softly, completed with gratitude and love in his voice.

Wishfully, he hoped that his darker skin hid the blood rushing up his face. Quickly he turned to hide it. “We’re not there yet you dingus”

=+=

Oh, sweet sweet memories he’d wish could last forever. Unfortunately, the best memories only happen once until you make new ones. “Era?” His expression was full of confusion.

What had gone wrong? Why did Era look at him that way?

The ring glowed! He told him that he was the one. Was he so unlucky that nothing like love will ever be achieved. Was Eraqus going to reject him like Ventus did? 

The party down stairs was still going on. He hadn’t bothered finding a bride when he knew the one he loved had already found him. So what was the matter? 

Fear engulfed him. He couldn’t breathe. “I’m sorry. I never planned to fall in love with you”

So he did love him back! He should have felt happiness all over. So what was the problem. 

Eraqus held a gun, pointing towards his head. 

The miserable prince let the tears slide down his side. Maybe love was always be a taboo but, “Eraqus, I love you”

Smile, smile like none of this means a thing and that your dreams of finding love aren’t over. ‘Dreams are merely dreams’

Bang!

A gun shot was fired, alerting everyone down in the hall. Ventus rushed up stairs leaving his dance partner, Vanitas to gather his thoughts where that alerting sound might of came from. Before he followed after Ven. “Ventus! That way. In that chamber”

“Xeha!” He tried to open the doors. Locked. Summoning his keyblade, he forced the door open.

There was blood smearing the walls, floor and bed. And the offending gun lying on the pool. But, there wasn’t anybody in the room.

Sora came rushing in to the stench of blood. “Ve-“

“Get a search party for the prince now!” He commanded and Sora quickly did so. Vanitas slowly came up to Ventus trying to see if he was alright. “Ven-tus?”

“This is all my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry ;///;
> 
> I know like to KH3, Xehanort has like only a few more months to live. And I’ve only fell for him in less than a year. (Bc, idk read me profile)
> 
> I hope others feel the same. Tbh, he’s the greatest Villian I’ve come across so far. Looking back, being the Boss Antagonist of the KH universe, let’s all remember him and never let him go in our memories!!!
> 
> That’s all from me ;@;  
> See ya in my next chapters
> 
> Low-key: praying there’d be more fanfics about him bc Tumblr can’t help me find ****.
> 
> ;P that’s enough, peace


	22. It’s meant to be (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions must have answers. Not more questions!
> 
> Here we see the insights of what previously happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if the chapters are getting shorter or longer. Help

Earlier down stairs as the party began, everyone was enjoying themselves with dancing to the classic music played and ravishing the delectable feast they served.

Nothing was out of place except for the joy in the air coming from all of the guests. Everyone was excited for this rare occasion. The prince was never one to make a public appearance. To be invited was already an honour. Now, everyone’s just awaiting for him in the ballroom.

“Where is he?”

On the slightest thought, the ball had started for awhile now and the prince was nowhere to be found. Vanitas was getting a bit impatient. As an heir, or might he just say prince himself, tardiness graced upon.

“Patience Van, he’s probably still getting ready”

“Who’d he want to impress? He’s bound to just find em and ba-“

Playfully, he received a gentle flick from Ven’s finger on the forehead. “Hey! I’m not wrong though.” His partner tried to hold back a chuckle, but failed tremendously. Vanitas returned with a gentle shove.

“You’re in a better mood these couple days. Something happened?”

Ven stopped and recalled his little meeting with Xeha. Softly he smiled. He felt content having all that settled in the past. 

The music changed into a more slower one. “Oh it’s nothing, I just felt more relieved after talking to Xeha. Van, let’s dance.”

Taking the raven’s hand, he pulled them both towards the centre of the room. As confident and cocky as the blond was, his partner knew something was up. So, he decided to take another turn in the conversation.

“I haven’t been able to have a real conversation with the prince for the whole time I was here” his gold eyed other looked at him questioningly. “Perhaps you’d know why?”

He’d saw the slight nervousness in his blondes eyes. Maybe a slight fidget to add after his question. Now, Ven didn’t seem like the type to cheat. No, Vanitas trusted him enough to deny that possibility. Though, it would be nice if his partner would open up to him more about his life. More likely, his literal job.

Vanitas was obviously catching on from his reaction. Given the rhythm of the music, the lad took this chance to spin the raven around. Now from behind, he rested his head on his lovers shoulders.

There was no point in hiding it anymore. “Fine, you caught me. I haven’t been completely at ease after talking to him.” Another point in the dance, they spun back in their first position. “What’s wrong, Ven?” He asked softly, a taste of sympathy in his tone.

“I feel like he’s hiding something from me. Or someone. I don’t trust that Eraqus guy that’s always around him.”

“Because he works for the Council?”

A look of shock was displayed openly in front of Vanitas. “Why wasn’t I informed of this? Now I really don’t know how to feel about this.”

Vanitas gave him a plain look. “Because you’re a clutz or... you were distracted. I’m sure you’re at least aware of the rumours.”

His expression grew grim at the thought. Yes, of course he knew. But no, he wasn’t one to quickly believe in petty rumours. Yet he was warry of them. However, not once had he’d run into any scenarios that’ll make him believe in them. His trust for Xeha was higher than that.

“Ven? Are you? You can’t be!” From a shock.A curve was fidgety rising from the corners of his mouth. Then he burst into childish laughter. Which his reaction certainly did make a brow rise, “Wha-“

“Are you jealous?”

Blood rushed up to his face, he also felt small droplets forming too. “What?! No no no, it’s just-just-“ . The smug look he gave him was not helping. “Look Vanitas, I’m not jealous...”. The other wiggled his darker brows, thus taking the lead. Flowing more gracefully through the rhythm of the song.

“So you’re saying you’re not the ‘jealous type’?” He moved so his hands were on the other’s hips.

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying-“ The music had ended and they gave each other the final bow.

“Let’s talk more by the-“

“Ah Sir Ventus!” A gleeful voice had suddenly called him from behind. Unfortunately when he turned around hoping it was any of the guests, to his grim disappointment it was Rumple. Thus, he made the effort to push away such thoughts just to not ruin his night.

“Rumplestilski-“

“Oh lad, just address me as Rumple!” When he got closer, he held up to offer for a handshake. “Then, just call me Ven.” As he was about to ‘try’ and abandon the conversation and get back to what was really important; Vanitas, Rumple insisted to continue their small ‘chat’.

“Now Ventus, I know we got off on the wrong foot-“

“Let’s not forget what you did to the-“

“Ah I already begged forgiveness from his majesty, now about us.”

They’ve already spoken a few words and Ven has already not like where this is going. Yet what man would he be as to run away from a simple harmless ‘talk’. “Cut to the chase Rumple”

The golden skinned man grinned went wider. “I see you’re a man of culture. Alright, I’d like to make... a deal”

‘What is it with this guy and deals?’

“I’m not interested in any of your ‘deals’ Rumple.” He was about to leave it there. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Just as he was about to turn and walk away, he felt a hand grabbed his arm. To his surprise, he met a grief look in the dealer’s eyes. “Please Ven, its about the prince.”

‘This’ caught his attention. ‘What would this guy know about-‘

“I seem to suspect an affair occurring.” Great! The last thing he’d want to think about tonight. This made him sigh out loudly, then turned to hear him out. “Go on Rumple, I’m listening.”

“You see” his tone had changed drastically, gone from gleeful cockiness to out right humbling. As much as Ven wanted to speculate anything, he didn’t see its worth. Whatever this bastard was planning, he had a whole crew of keyblade wielders to face if he schemed to go up against them. “It’s about our young lad Eraqus, did I tell you that we’ve only been recently working with him.”

Ven didn’t find this information useful nor interesting. So what he’s new? Xeha seems to like him enough? Why’s that? “So what? Are any of you planning something under our nose?” He leaned forward curiously, looking the man sharply in the eyes. Trying to be as intimidating as he can. 

The man laughed sheepishly, “Oh no no Ven” That could be a lie “That’s what I’d like to inform you about” he tried to sound devastated “we’ve gotten no clues to what he’s going with this affair.”

He seemed well convinced about it. So, does this make it true? Was Xeha truly hiding this from him? ‘Well, I haven’t really told him anything about Vanitas’ but he knew he made it obvious.

Nonetheless, Ven allowed the man to continue on with his words. “Let alone if he still insists in continuing this, wouldn’t it affect the Kingdom, dearie?”

This caught Ven’s thoughts. “What do you mean-?” .

“Ven?”

Another voice had called out to him. ‘How many does that make for tonight?’ It was already much fun that he could barely recognise it with the ball going on. Rolling his diluted blue eyes, he’d chosen to halt this conversation and turn to that voice.

“Why aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

Finally, the prince himself had joined the ball. His ball. And by the seas, doesn’t he look astonishing tonight? The simple crown on his head, and the way his bright white outfit brought up his own colours. All he had to do to fit them all in place was smile. He even had Ven go silent, and he’s seen the prince in many other occasions. But tonight, it felt different. As if, it was the last one they’d ever have together.

‘Keep yourself together Ven!’

“Your highness! My don’t you look lovely tonight?” The man lowered his head much to how the prince was still obviously uncomfortable around him. Yet, he was talking to Ven.

“Thanks? Uh... Ven? Are you?”

“Who me? I’m a...I’m just...uhhh” sheepishly he brought himself up staggeringly. “I’m fine, my prince. Please, go do your biddings. The ones your supposed to do.” He gave a teasing wink before turning to go find Vanitas. Wherever he’s went off to.

Again, that bitter feeling came back.

~+~

When the blonde turn to do his own ‘biddings’ for the night, it left him sighing by himself. Not even taking note of the bidder right next to him, who was doing his job, observing. 

Rumple stood beside the abandoned prince, who had his own words stuck in his throat (and tears which refused to fall). “Now look at you!” He walked around the prince as if he was a prey and observed him like a specimen. Knowing very well, how he can play with his words. “Displaying such grace, beauty and!” Graced his hands along the prince’s shoulder blades and down until they were holding hands. Thus, he brought the opportunity to raise one of them to touch his lips, “Confidence, very remarkable indeed, dear.” He complimented, slyly. 

To Xeha, he was an outright creep. The nerve of unevenness still radiated in their space, which made him want to get away even more. Well aware the palace was well guarded, still changed nothing.

Hurriedly he pulled his hands away. At least one of them. The other with the ring on it was still being observed, and gripped tightly. “My I wished this would glow for me.” He kissed it gently and still caused shivers going down his spine. ‘Like hell it would!’ This time he pulled his hand and stormed away to better company.

Not that there were any better unoccupied people he knew. Everyone was well off with their respective partners. Even Ven.

With a sigh he climbed up the stairs and vanished from anyone’s sight. There was anybody to impress anyways. Hanging his head low with the lost of most his confidence, he made his way to Eraqus’ company. The one he believed he was nothing without.

~+~

“I’d like it if you not make the prince uncomfortable.” 

Ven confronted the dealer. “Ah Ven! Now, where were we?”

The blonde raised a brow and unwind his crossed arms. “Look, I have no interest in making any deals with you.” With a pointed gesture, he said. “You’ve gotten what you wanted. So when are you leaving?”

“Ventus, Ventus, Ventus, I don’t think you’d want us to leave so soon.” 

Rumple twisted into a mocking pose. Dark eyes sharp at his ‘other prey’. “You see, I don’t think you realise how important our presence are here”.

Just like he did to the prince, he circled around him. “We are merely doing you a favour and ask for nothing in return. All you have to do is agree to the conditions.”

“And those are?”

A crooked smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. Instantly, he drew closer to Ven’s ear so only he can hear what he had to say. “A war is coming Ventus, we need to be ready.” There was a short pause, briefly as Ven tried to swallow this news. “You’ll know when you’ll need me.” It was a simple huff before Ven realised, he was gone.

“What are you daydreaming about?” That so familiar voice came before him as he just realised Vanitas was already there. “Oh! Uh... Forgive me I uh...” He found it a bit difficult to form the words stuck in his throat. His lover pulled him over towards the centre. “Let’s not draw on that for too long. Come.”

~+~

He needed to think less about Ven. It wasn’t as if he’d care anyways. This was supposed to be his night. Now he regretted it when he’d just ruined it. However, that didn’t matter now. What did was when he’d show that glowing ring to Eraqus and then... It struck him. And then what?

Slowly he approached the door to his chambers. Where he knew Eraqus would be. Waiting for him. Inches away from the door knob, he heard talking. Talking? Now who would Eraqus be talking to alone in his private quarters?

After thinking a couple of times on what to do, he slowly leaned his ear onto the fine wood. “Don’t come out until it’s clear” he heard a stern voice beyond the wood. A voice he recognised. “You’ll know when”

He’d decided to knock first.

Then he walked inside to find Eraqus standing in the centre of the room. “Era?” Stepping closer, he let the door behind him shut tightly with a click! “Is there a problem?” With the raven’s back facing him, he couldn’t tell how the other was. Yet he knew one thing, they weren’t alone.

‘One at a time Xehanort’ repeated in his head. As much as he wanted, he knew he shouldn’t ignore the fact that Eraqus was hiding something, someone. He wasn’t stupid but he couldn’t risk asking such question to his lover. They trusted one another, did they not?

Now he realised his thoughts were beginning to stray. 

Eraqus turn to greet the prince with his brightly lit smile and kind eyes. Now who would ever think he’d do such things. ‘Absolutely ridiculous’. No he knew, at this very moment he was going to say his vows. So that they could be together forever. That’s what true love does, right? To never be apart.

Slowly, Eraqus made his way to Xehanort. “No my dear” gently he brought to plant a light kiss on his hand “you not need to worry about me”. Flawlessly, he wrapped himself around his waist to guide him towards the door. “You should enjoy your party and find-“

“Eraqus, I have a proposal.” He froze in place. Stopped to turn and truly look into Xehanort’s sharp eyes. The gold that will haunt him for whatever’s to happen tonight.

The assassination

Or wether he’s fortunate, other turns of events. Whatever that might be.

Letting out a sigh he noticed he’d been holding, he worried there would be a dint of fear in his eyes. ‘Don’t panic, Eraqus. You’ve come too far’. 

Lightly he squeezed those well clothed shoulders, “What proposal do you speak of? Are you worried about finding the one? I’m sure I’ve already told you-“

“That’s the thing Era.” The grip he had in his palm slowly weakened. To only reveal a bright shining light emitted from the pearl itself. “I’ve already found him, you!” The smile he radiate was so genuine not at all forced, true up to his cheeks until his eyes formed crescent moons. The hope that came with it also showed.

Expecting a delighted response from the other, he received a grim one. Full of stoned shock and horror. His happiness turned to confusion. “No-“

“Eraqus?”

“No! This is- That’s not possible”

He staggered away backwards, distancing himself from the silver haired prince. “Eraqu-“ he could squint to see tears starting to form. Rejection being embraced in front of him. No, he couldn’t stand for this. He should be embracing the prince-Xeha- and wipe away all his tears. Carry him away from these dark thoughts.

He heard a small sound of breaking on the floor. One he couldn’t give a damn but everything suddenly turn sensitive and out of control.

But that was what the Council wanted. To rid of him, Xeha of his balance. To control him but now- the assassin slowly crept behind Xeha- plans changed. He took orders from no one. Not now.

He readied his gun, pointed directly behind Xeha. His mind was too clouded with his own thoughts, he didn’t hear a word the other said. But he saw the look of betrayal in his face and still couldn’t decipher the words coming out of his mouth. The pearl. The prince. The Council. His job. His Target. All of that was a mess now. 

He pulled the trigger.

When Xeha realised and turn around towards the lifeless body behind him, he was left in shock. It was an assassin. Eraqus didn’t shoot him. He was safe? No

“Eraqus, what is going on.”

He raven hurriedly ran next to the lifeless form and heaved half of its weight onto his shoulders. 

“My apologies your majesty, but do you mind helping me carry this dead body out of here?” 

Still in shock, he wasn’t sure what to do. A man was just killed in his chambers! Eraqus looked up at him, seeking for his assistance. With a scoff, he helped carry the other half of its weight towards... the balcony?

“Eraqus, what are you planning-?”

He threw the dead body over, to his own shock, again. So as far as Xeha’s known, his chambers grasped the view of the seas. 

It was no wonder he heard a SPLASH!

Now when he was about to heed an explanation from Eraqus. “Pardon me love, you too.”

The man hoisted him off his feet and threw him over the balcony. ‘Why does my life suck so much when it wants too?!’ He wouldn’t admit it, but he yelp. Totally expecting to get wet in half a moment, he felt he landed on a plank of wood. Still dry!

“What the bloody nostrils?! Hell that hurts!” He rubbed the back of his head even though he fell on his butt. Now, he thought it’s seen worse days.

Now’s about time he yelled at Eraqus. Yet the man managed to land on his feet like he’s some sort of expert in this. “Eraqus! I need an-“

“I’ll explain everything once we get ‘you’ somewhere safe!” The urgency in his voice noted his wariness. Something was definitely up! He was about to object to the fact they were running away.

As the prince of this land and future king, he couldn’t possibly abandon it. Standing up on the wobbly miniature boat was proven a tad difficult. “Eraqus, I can’t just-“ with an easy push, he was back in his behind. 

“You’ve got no say in this Xeha!” Eraqus looked at him with stern dark eyes, that slowly turned a bit darker. “This is a kidnapping.”

With that as his final word, he cast a spell that devoured them in blue clouds. They disappeared from the scene, along with the boat.

~+~

Ven examined the chambers. It’s been hours since the sudden casualties. According to the guards, Xeha nor Eraqus was anywhere in the palace. This troubled him, but he still had to look for clues, anything!

Then he noticed a shine near the bed. Bending down, he collected the pieces of the shattered pearl. 

“Now what could have broken you?” Far from what’s he’s known, such an ancient antique shouldn’t have broken that easily. 

Just for safe measures, he kept them in his pocket. Incase, their needed to locate Xeha and whoever was responsible for this mess.

Then, Naminé showed up at the front doors. “Ven, just below this balcony” she walked over towards the open air, “It reeks off magic, teleportation magic.”

“Ven!” Lea had just barged in, looking as he’d inform urgent news. Panting, “They found a dead assassin under here.”

Ven stood silent, trying to carry in these new information. He pointed towards the blond, “Naminé, can you track down wherever that magic came from?”

She nodded, “it’ll take awhile.” He understood, then redirected at Lea. “Can I ask your captain for another favour?”

The redhead smirked, “I doubt he’d deny a cry for help!”

They both made their way, to properly inform of their instant departure. Ventus tried to get a grip on the current situation. There he vent. ‘How could I let this happened? You trusted me.’ He reached into his pocket to pull out the circular part of the ring that wasn’t shattered to bits. And let the tears of his own failures roll down his cheeks.

Not long, he felt a soft hand pat his back and laid himself next to him. Giving him the comfort he needed. He was given the usher and consolation he needed. “We’ll find him Ven. I’ll search all the seven seas to bring him back.”

Ven turned to wrap his arms around Vanitas. Whispering thank yous into his ears. “I failed him. His kingdom-“

“Shuhh shuhh shuhh, it wasn’t your fault. I’m sure he’s alright wherever he is. You know he’s not that easy to kill, right?”

He chuckled a bit and nodded. His tears being wiped by the person he’d given his heart to.

~+~ 

Before they departed

“To ensure the prince’s life, you’re willing to make a deal with me.” 

The figure in front of him nodded. 

“Now, all magic comes with price. Are you willing to pay?”

The cloaked figure agreed to his ever statement and conditions. “Then we have a deal, ••••.”

“Oh and by the way, the people there, they knew me as”

He turned to give off his own sinister laughter or giggles is what he’d call it. 

“The dark one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg forgiveness for the wait
> 
> This is what happens when you’ve left OUAT since S4, you start binging.
> 
> I love you all for being so patient and sticking around. I’m really new at this.
> 
> Oh and here’s other places I linger at Tumblr: seliafrickinhearts / SeliaHearts and Twitter: SeliaHearts 
> 
> I accept any form of response (but please be civil) hv mercy.
> 
> Oh and that’s all I hv 4 now bye bye


	23. It WILL be meant to be (part 4 end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the tides change, so does some of the ties that are washed away with them  
> Be it real or fake, it all starts with a choice.

Chapter 22

Stranded. They were absolutely casted away in the middle of the open ocean with no food or water to supply themselves with! The prince on that matter, didn’t mention anything of it but this was honestly getting ridiculous. It’s been hours since they retreated from the palace and the sun was simply scorching them with its heat.

The small boat was only big enough to support the both of them. Even so, Xeha made it an effort to sit at the farthest edge. While Era silently made do with what he had.

He was holding a map that came from nowhere Xeha knew. Added he was also on guard with his keyblade staying close to him other than just simply dismissing it. There was once a time he told Xeha it was called ‘The Master’s Defender’. Times when all of this wasn’t so inevitable and he didn’t feel so helpless. 

“You’re not even going to talk with me now?” 

Silence

He scoffed as he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Narrowly, he glared at the entire ocean. Rethinking his life as he’d try and find salvation to his anger.

It’s been awhile now and he hasn’t been able to get over it. He’s been getting sentimental about every little thing lately and there’s nobody he could talk to to let it out. So he’s been bottling it all up this whole time. 

If Era doesn’t explain him their current situation, he will definitely blow! 

Like having water wash over into his ear and cleansing his mind, he finally knew what to do... 

He finally felt like himself again.

The determination, motivation and responsibility. 

He was the prince, the leader of his country and at times like this, he refused to be the hostage.

Not even to Eraqus because this. This was real. He is and will be crowned and he’ll finally settle the scores with the Council. Show them not to mess with the sanctuary he’d built and take matters into his own hands!

Stand up.

Stand up! 

STAND UP!

The boat rocked at the other end made Era turn his attention away from the map. ‘What was it this time?’ He’d been thoroughly doing his best to focus on his ultimate goal but if the prince resisted at this point... Well, he’d sure be in for something.

Xehanort was standing on this damned unstable boat and sharply glaring daggers at him. He assassin sighed to himself. The potion had apparently worn off, Xeha was now less insecure and more confident. This was probably how he was before he showed up.

So he was right. Everything they had was all but beautiful lies. Should he come out to him? Admit his own crimes instead of just taking it to his grave? Eraqus didn’t think of that. All he had going on was a stable life with the Council but now, he’d given it up already. All because they decided to kill the prince. So instead of being an obedient assassin, he betrayed them. And now, as relieving as it is, but mostly annoying, Xehanort was alive.

Does this mean he’d cross the boundaries of light? He’d swore that any dark users shall be vanquished by his hands and Xeha was one of them. 

‘Well, technically he’s a balanced between the two but same difference.’ He thought, how the world worked was biased to him. Anything related to the darkness is bad, so anyone who uses them needs to go. 

‘Before they hurt anybody else’

At least, that’s what the Council promised. Yet his actions doesn’t counter his reasons. Why did he decide to betray them? Will they ever take him back if he-. His thoughts were stopped before he’d even thought of that action. 

Mostly like, if Xeha knew he would hate him. So he should just put aside these petty emotions and move on.

“You asked for my attention and now you’ve got it. What do you want?” Era urged, getting a bit impatient in his tone that made the other in front of him straighten his looks.

This wasn’t exactly looking good for him. Eraqus looked as if he was scheming a devious plan he did not no of. So he’d have to be careful with his association with words. Even after everything, this has crossed the line.

“I want to know where we’re going. What is going on? Who planned this, this sabotage?!” The colour in his gold eyes where thick with hurt. Yet, he’d know how to keep it together to seem more stern.

So this was the real ‘prince’ he’d been told about. Gladly, with him under a potion it would’ve been easier to but alas there was no more of this fake tale. In front of him was a determined man, ready to fight for the rights of his kingdom.

“Sabotage? The only one that sabotaged your whole ‘find my soulmate’ party was you.” The dark haired man pointed an accusing finger at the lighter haired one. The prince was taken a back, his face screwed into confusion, then rage. But before he could backlash at him.

“I’m sorry to say, honey. But you should really think twice before purposing to some one you just met!” He continued.

“You’re more naive than I thought. Hopeless!” He spat, his words striking more than he intended.

Thus.

Arrows of malice stuck him fiercely. His emotions were coming undone! He need to check himself and calm down. Just breath in, breath out, in, out. In... this man was gonna pay!

Clenching his teeth, and trying to keep his fists to his sides, his emotions erupted. He couldn’t think of anything other than Eraqus’ remark. The last straw snapped.

“You know what? So what? I’m the naive one now?”

The clouds gathered into vicious and abyssal. The ocean mirrored the sky and the serene changes. Tides turned and the water became more violent. Sharp, the waves looked like saws. Xeha’s expression turned dark.

Eraqus studied the changes and immediately guessed the source. Apparently, the so ‘balanced’ one was about to collapse out of pure rage. ‘Was he that angry?’. He didn’t flinch though. This was what he’d been trained to do. And the most simplest way to disarm a dark user was to-

“So all this time, you were working for them?” That was a stupid question, he knew that but this horrible game was about to end. 

“I thought I made that clear. Did you miss-“

“You know what I mean! Rumplestilskin! You’re on his side, aren’t you?!” He exasperated, he waves getting more hostile around the boat.

No. He wouldn’t go so low as to work with a dark one just to get rid of one of their kind. “You’re missing the point here!”

“I’m missing the point?! You haven’t been honest with me ever since we’ve met. And yes, it’s probably ‘my’ fault I didn’t question it.” 

He hugged his waist and held the edge to keep himself from falling of the boat. Xeha’s statement left a bitter feeling in his chest. Of all people who’s responsible for this, Eraqus knew that it wasn’t the prince’s fault to why he never questioned it. But with the spell worn off, of course everything was going to come into place. 

Why he clung onto Era so much? The potion.  
Why would he feel nauseous when Era’s not around? The potion.  
Why did the pearl glow when they were together? The po-

Odd, everything that spell the liquor caused was to only influence a totally ‘fake love sickness’. This wasn’t fitting the puzzle perfectly. Something wasn’t right but for now Era scoffed it away as he was dealing with his ‘fake lover’.

“So all of it- Everything was just a lie?!” Frustration turn to furry. Yet a cold demeanour was casted throughout their perimeter. Icicles were forming beneath his feet and he didn’t flinch. Now, he felt numb to his surroundings with this storm inside his chest. “Everything wasn’t real? Then what was-“ 

Before he could finish, the numb and still of his body gave Eraqus the chance to run towards him with a force that threw both bodies into the ocean. 

He panicked! ‘Was he going to drown him? He’s going to die? Now?!’

Thinking about his unaccomplished life, the kingdom, his people, the guards and his attendant. Will the Council take them all away? No,nononono!

Paralysed by the shock, he was still immune to the feeling of that salty water getting everywhere. From the high of his ears to the in between of his toes. Of course, he could swim but with another body clinging to him, he didn’t have much free movement.

Though, thinking about Eraqus drowning him was strange now that he was being pulled up. He flickered his eyes until he could see clearly again. 

The sky had returned back to normal and the waves were as calm like before Xeha snapped. They pulled each other up and the first word that comes out of his mouth was,

“What the fuck?!” Agitated, no more like bitter to the point of irritating the silver haired prince to have the audacity to, “You tried to drown me!”

Eraqus didn’t look apprehensive at all. He had more of that cynical features of a snob know it all, that thinks he could do what ever he fucking wants. And this made Xeha even more ungrounded that his head might as well sink to the bottom of the Atlantic ocean!

“Relax. I wasn’t trying to kill you. That was the most less painful way to bring you back to reality. You really had you emotions take control awhile ago.” Smug, he had an absolute disgusting, though a bit charming, smug up his face that Xeha would rather shove it in his-.

“I let myself go?” He repeated softly. Eraqus wasn’t wrong, and he really did lose a bit of control over himself. This made him shiver. To lose control of yourself so easily, he’d imagine how’d it be once the Council takes his control over the kingdom. Was he really in the position to lead now?

“My apologies. I acted out of hand just now.” He felt a wrenching feeling in his gut that he’d rather pull out than ignore. This was shame and he was disappointed with himself. Discouraged to go on with what he’s current goal to seek information from Eraqus. His ‘captor’.

With his clothes all wet, the sky was illuminating the blues out of him but the feeling still stayed. Heavily, he returned back to his former seat and allowed himself to feel lonely again. Eraqus seemed that he couldn’t care less.

However, apparently he care more than less. To see a man go from proud and determined to a completely utter disappointment state, left questions in his mind. Darkness, controlled by emotions. Power that generates from determination. This was different, ‘he’ was different. Yet, his after respond was indifferent from his other ‘partners’.

Maybe, he could make use of this potential. The other was left hugging his knees as he shivered on the wet wood. Era almost felt sorry for the prince. Almost. But as protocols call, a gentleman, is still a gentleman no matter what he’s done that doesn’t go against the rules. And one of the rules was to know when to give your jacket to freezing people. Even though it was his fault that their wet.

Since they’re ‘both’ wet, Eraqus decided to let Xeha in. Just close enough that the heat their bodies give will be enough to defend from a cold. He opened his arms, as if to call Xeha to come closer to him. “Xeha...” he called softly. When the silver haired made curtains over his face, he could make out a few tears as some stuck on the lids of hi eyes. “What?” Guess that potion was still useful after all. Everything they did had been committed to memory. Something Xeha would remember for a long time and Era would forget once this is all over. 

“Come here. You’ll catch a cold.” Era tried using tender words to sugar coat whatever went on in his mind.

“Why would I- you- this isn’t!” Proper, his language and words sunk as he resisted the cold. He’d find out how biased Eraqus is towards a speck of darkness and you’re not considered anything in his eyes. ‘He was using you. So you should get every benefit out of it too.’

Without another word, he came closer. “We didn’t pack medicine.” “We didn’t pack anything.” There Xeha snuggled under the crook of the other’s neck. Consuming all the heat he could get. Alas, Eraqus did the same and pulled his ‘fake lover’ closer. Fingers inching at his waist and he lifted both his legs to go between his own. Now they were positioned to where Xeha was sitting on his lap.

A groan was heard as he felt the one in his arms shiver from the cold. He had his golden eyes closed, but he still spoke, “Era, tell me where we’re going.” The other sighed, as he rocked the other to calm his growing cold. “Just a little place where we can hide.”

“Tell me”

“Xeha-“

“Teeeelll meee~” his demands were starting to sound like petty whines. 

He sighed for the last time that twilight. The sun was going down soon. “A place where no one can find us. Xeha, have you ever heard of The city of Atlantis?”

Lastly he heard soft snores. Smiling a bit, he looked at the one he’s been holding. No, he wasn’t going to let him be a danger to the world. Even if he’s been on a bridge this whole time. He’ll find a way to pull the other to the right side. That way, they could finally be fixed on their ‘relationship’. Eraqus wanted what’s best for his ‘fake lover’. To the point where, he’d like to start all over again to get rid of the ‘fake’.

Maybe even just starting a life somewhere far. No Council. No kingdoms. No Rumple. No dark ones. Just them. 

Where he had no intention of joining this ‘war’ the Council wanted to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m throwing the bomb and ending this season with a fluffy (?) EraXeha /possessives!Era.
> 
> It started with Venvan and ended with Eraxeha. Well how did that happen.  
> Please to send me your reviews because I need to know how terrible I ended this season (TYT).
> 
> Find me on other media’s like Tumblr or Twitter. 
> 
> Good day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed i mean, leave comments and kudos to motivate me


End file.
